The Rest of Tomorrow
by Eviefan
Summary: Nessie is trying to keep her life as normal as she can, but that isn't easy with a family like hers. All of them are in for some trying times and it will take the family as a whole to pull through what lies ahead.Sequel to Different. Completed
1. Chapter 1

**The Rest of Tomorrow**

**Chapter 1: A Day at Grandmas **

A puzzle isn't a challenge unless it has, at the very least, a thousand pieces. I'm not really sure why I like working them, but when I'm focused on that, nothing else around me matters. The best place to work them at grandma and grandpa's house is in the family room. The wide open space between the four couches and the flat panel TV is my normal spot, and so far I'd spent a good two hours working on the bottom part.

Normally Grandpa Carlisle spends this time teaching me, but the hospital needed him, which was good for me. My grandfather doesn't spend as much time working at the hospital as he did when we lived in Forks. He splits his time, or triples his time teaching me, and also teaching at the university where my mom and dad go.

Quickly, before I could start to miss them, I found another piece to my puzzle and began to work on the top. When I'm here, keeping busy is what keeps me from worrying. I guess if you had to describe me, two words would fit best, worry wart. If it isn't one thing it's the other, and then it all starts building up, only I'm not one of those people who lets it all out.

"Yay, that one goes there." I put the four cornered peace into place and stood up dancing around, not caring how silly it was.

"Did you figure it out?" asked grandma, as she walked into the room from the study.

"Yes, and now I can connect the bottom and the top part with this one." I held it up for her to see, but only for a second before putting it into place.

As I sat back down and did that, connecting the top half and the bottom half, grandma knelt behind me, and put her arms around me. "You are so good at that."

That made me curious. "Grandma, do you think I could get a job working puzzles?" I tilted my head up, looking into her golden eyes.

"I'm not sure you could do this as a job, but there are jobs where people are needed to solve problems. I think with as well as you are doing in math, you might have a chance at finding something you like in that field."

"How long until mom and dad get home?"

It wasn't any use, I missed them, as silly as that may be, because my mom and dad always came home and we were safe here, but still it wasn't the same as when my dad was here with me.

My grandma held me closer, and I sighed, shutting my eyes. "Why do I worry so much of the time?"

For a moment she didn't answer. "You have seen some of the more frightening aspects of this world, and you understand what most of that means. I think your mind has a difficult time processing it all, and maybe that's why you worry. Will you tell me what you are thinking of now?"

Grandma sat back and I settled between her legs, resting the back of my head against her chest. "Well, at first all that was on my mind was working my puzzle. Now I'm worried about why Grandpa hasn't come home, and about Harvey."

Harvey is my bear, one of two now. His friend is Gracie, and she shares our thoughts.

"What are you worrying about?"

"He won't hunt, and that's something I wish someone would have told me when he was a baby. Sometimes I wonder what will happen if we have to go away again. He seems happy here, they both do."

I felt her kiss the top of my head. "Gracie hunts doesn't she?"

I nodded.

"Maybe she will take care of him if you show her what he needs."

That was something I hadn't thought of. "Maybe so, but it's raining." We both glanced to our left seeing the rain as well as hearing it. Rain wasn't something I enjoyed, not like Jacob. He could stand outside in a downpour and not even notice.

"Why don't I help you with this?" grandma asked.

"Okay, you deal with the top half and I'll try and figure out where this pile goes," I answered, as we scooted over next to the puzzle.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

My puzzle wasn't finished, but grandma and I decided to snuggle up on the sofa and watch a movie. My favorites are musicals, and nothing anyone says will ever change my love for watching them, even Uncle Emmett. If dad is here, he doesn't do anything, but when my father isn't here, Uncle Emmett makes faces or pretends he's the one doing the singing.

South Pacific is one of my favorites. I'm not sure why I like it, but it's just nice. Maybe it's because it reminds me a little of grandma's island. I've been there a few times with Mom and Dad, but not anymore. "Grandma, do you think when I'm finished growing I can go back to your island?"

She was resting next to me, stretched out on the long sofa and brushed her hand over the braid mom put in my hair before she left for school. "I don't see any reason why you can't go."

My favorite part of the movie was starting, and I couldn't help but get lost as they started to sing **Bali Hai. ** "This is like me sometimes, like I'm on the lonely island," I finally said as the song came to an end.

"Nessie, you are most certainly not alone."

"But sometimes it feels like that."

Grandma looked at me as I looked at her. "I love being here, but it gets lonely not going out like mom and dad do, and everyone else."

"We could go outside now, the rain isn't falling so hard," grandma offered.

It was quieter out there, but there was more than just the rain, and my grandma knew what I was thinking of. "Your father doesn't mind you being outside when he isn't here."

"But he worries, and I don't want him to do that." When I was younger not all that long ago, my body made a shield without my permission. Now my father doesn't know my thoughts and that worries him and it scares me.

When grandma hugged me closer, I shut my eyes and took in a deep breath. The scary thoughts were ones I didn't like to think about because they made me very sad and upset.

"Why don't we make your favorite meal?"

Grandma started to let me go but I held on tighter. "Not yet," I whispered, fighting not to freak out. My mind wanted to remember the field and I did not.

It was when I heard **Bali Hai** playing again, that those thoughts started to go away, and after a moment I looked at the TV and focused on that.

As it ended, for the second time, we heard grandpa's car pulling down the long drive, and most of the time I was glad to see him, but right now all I wanted was my dad.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Finding a place to hide while playing hide and seek with a vampire was something near impossible. It had cleared up, and Uncle Emmett talked me into going outside when he figured out I was sad. My preferred spot was up in the large pine tree at the edge of my grandparents' yard. Climbing was easy for me, and now all I had to do was wait. Below me I could hear Uncle Emmett moving about, and had a feeling he already knew where I was.

"Oh Nessie, I think I smell your stinky feet," he called out in a sing song voice.

It was hard, but I managed not to giggle. From this high up I could see far away things, maybe my house if I squinted long enough. It was still warm, though winter would be here soon, and that meant colder weather. Something else I don't like is the cold. I don't mind my mom and dad being cooler than me because I'm used to it, but the weather getting cold isn't so nice.

"Gotcha." Huge arms wrapped around me, and forgetting where I was or what we were doing, I screamed and tried to pull away.

"Let go let go," I cried out.

"Woe hey it's just me," Uncle Emmett said still holding on to me. He helped me turn around and I wrapped my arms around his neck crying as my heart felt like it would beat right out of my chest.

"Emmett," I heard my Aunt Rose call out as I tried to calm down.

"Give us a second," he called back.

I shook my head, lifting it from his chest. "I knew we were playing," I whispered feeling silly and a little embarrassed.

"I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that," he answered, as he kissed my forehead and wiped away my tears.

When I was ready he helped me onto his back and I hid my face against his neck as he jumped down, hoping everyone else wouldn't come out and make a big deal out of this.

"Nessie, are you okay," asked Aunt Rose, as I felt her hands trying to remove me from my Uncle's back.

I held on. "I just forgot that's all," I told her, letting Uncle Emmett reach back and pull me around so he could hold me. "Is Dad home yet?"

"No, but they should be soon," Uncle Emmett told me.

He looked worried and I kissed his cheek. "It was my fault."

Aunt Rose stepped beside us, but I didn't want to look at her. "I think I'll go to my room now."

They both hugged me before Uncle Emmett put me down, and after that I ran all the way to the third floor closing the door once I was in my bed room.

My desk was where I needed to be and once I was there, I took out my diary and my pen and began to write.

_Sometimes I wonder if I'm really as smart as everyone thinks. Uncle Emmett was trying to help me have a good time, and I let him scare me, making a big deal out of things as I normally do. Why can't I just put the past behind me? No one from Volterra has come for us, and it's time for me to just be brave and not worry. _

_I shouldn't need my dad to make me feels safe, but when he is here I can go outside in our yard and play or read and not worry. Everyone else can keep me safe but why dad, why is he so important? _

With nothing else to really say I put my things away and went back downstairs. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz were looking at her computer, so I walked past them and went to the sofa. The TV was on, and Uncle Emmett was watching sports while Aunt Rose sat with him. Without saying anything I climbed on the sofa between them feeling better when both of them held on to me.

"Do you want to watch your movie?" Aunt Rose asked.

I shook my head and reached up touching Aunt Rose's cheek showing her dad, since I didn't feel like asking her.

Just when she was about to answer, we heard the door open and I didn't need to ask because I knew my dad and mom were finally home. I'm not sure how fast I went, but it didn't seem like very long before my dad was holding me.

"I missed you," I mumbled as I pressed my face against his neck. He was walking someplace, but I didn't look to see where.

"We missed you too. Did you have a good day?"

Having a good day without him wasn't easy, but I didn't want him to worry. "We had fun," I told him, as he sat down on the other sofa across from my aunt and uncle.

Once mom was sitting next to us, I told them about working my puzzle. "We got the top and the bottom part connected but there is still a whole bunch that needs to be fit in," I said. "Grandpa had to go to the hospital so we didn't get to do my studies, and Grandma and I got to watch South Pacific, and Uncle Emmett played hide and seek with me."

"It sounds like you had a pretty relaxing day," Mom commented, as she kissed my left cheek.

"Yes, can we go home now?" I turned and looked up at my dad's face, hoping he would say yes.

"Well, we thought we might stay and visit for a few minutes, but I think we could do that at a later time," he answered.

Needing to go upstairs and grab my book bag and other things, I quickly slid off his lap and ran that way, hoping grandma wouldn't tell him about the less happy things that had happened.

In my room, I got everything I needed including my I-pod before I returned downstairs finding mom and dad waiting for me at the front door. They were talking to grandpa, but they stopped when I showed up. "I'm ready."

"It looks like you are, do you want to go tell everyone goodbye?" Mom asked.

"Oh yeah." I dropped my bag and ran back into the family room. Uncle Emmett was the first one I hugged. "I'll be ready to play Hide and Seek tomorrow, and I'm going to seek you out."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," he told me, after he kissed my cheek.

I gave everyone hugs and kisses and after that we finally got to head home.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

When we got home, there wasn't much time left for us. The bad part about being half human is that I still need sleep, so after I had a chicken salad sandwich, I had to get ready for bed. Once I did that, mom came in and helped me take the braid down, and I sat on the floor while she sat on my bed brushing it out. "When will I be old enough to do everything on my own?"

Mom stopped brushing, I guess she had to think like grandma did today. "You do pretty much everything on your own now don't you?" She began to brush again and I sighed.

"Not like that, I mean if I want to stay awake all night long and not have to study?"

"You have stayed up all night, when Jacob was here last, do you remember how tired you were?"

Mom was smart, and that didn't ever help when I wanted to try and figure things out in a new way. "Yes, it wasn't all that fun," I told her, as she finished.

When I turned around she hugged me. "What is it you want to change?"

"Bedtime. I think going to bed at nine O'clock is too early.

"What do you think would be a better bedtime?"

"Midnight." It wasn't likely that she would say yes, but I had to try.

"How about ten?"

"Ten thirty?"

I heard as well as felt her laugh a little. "Done."

"What are you two discussing?" Dad asked, while he walked into my room.

"Mom said I could move my bedtime to ten thirty instead of nine."

With an hour and half left before bed, I was free to go out and look at the stars.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was cooler outside without the sun to warm things up, but the sky was clear and I could see everything. Looking at the stars lets me feel closer to my best friend Jacob. Eventually when it gets dark in Washington, he will be able to see the same stars I do.

The grass was a little wet from the earlier rain, but I didn't mind and laid back so all I could see were the stars. It wasn't really quiet because the crickets were making noise and the frogs were also making noise, but that didn't matter to me.

"Edward she's old enough to stay up later," I heard mom say.

"I just wish you would have waited," dad answered back.

They had my attention, and I sat up frowning because they both sounded angry. I waited to hear more but that was it, which meant they knew I heard that little bit.

When dad came out a little later I was back to looking at the stars and my stomach was hurting. "I brought a blanket," he offered, as he sat next to me.

Once it was spread out I rolled over and felt a little better when he lay with me and held me in his arms. "Grandma told me about today."

That wasn't surprising, and I wasn't angry. Grandma worried about me when I got sad. "I tried not to miss you and mom."

"There isn't anything wrong with missing those you love when they are away."

"But I do that too much, and then I get sad because I think you are worried about me when you aren't there to watch and protect me. Uncle Emmett and I played hide and seek, and I got scared because he snuck up on me, and you and mom are mad now."

My dad sat us up, and he pulled me onto his lap, hugging his arms around me as he kissed the top of my head. "We were having a disagreement, but we resolved that, so I don't want you to worry."

"Because I moved my bedtime?"

"Because you had a long day and I felt you needed to go to bed at your normal time tonight, but that doesn't matter right now."

"My stomach is hurting me." My dad picked me up and carried me inside to the kitchen. Mom was there, and had the brown bottle of the most nasty stuff every made.

"If I'm part vampire, why did I get an ulcer?" I asked as dad set me down on the counter. I'm not sure how many times I'd asked that question since Grandpa Carlisle told them that was why I got so sick a few months ago.

Mom came over to us with a purple cup and a small plastic cup with the green nasty stuff in it. "Do you remember what Grandpa told you?"

He said that all my worrying and keeping it inside me made everything go haywire, well not really in those words but that's the gist of it.

"So when I feel sad and worry I have to say so."

Mom handed me my medicine and I held my nose and drank it in, gagging at the vile taste. It was a combination of licorice and mint gone very wrong. After I swallowed it I felt my other cup in my hand and drank the blood as fast as I could, until that bad taste was gone.

The only good about having this, is that I get to drink donated human blood. Grandpa says I need that for the medicine to work.

After all that I felt tired and didn't mind when mom carried me up to my room. "I guess maybe ten is better than ten thirty," I told her, as she laid me down on my bed.

"Maybe so." Once I had moved over she settled in next to me.

"Will Grandpa Charlie get to come up for our birthday?" This year I was going to be four, but I already looked like I was ten years old. My Grandpa Charlie knew we had a secret but he didn't want to know exactly what it was. What was good was that he still liked seeing me, and that I could act normal now, and not like a baby so much.

"I'm not sure he will be able to this year."

"Oh yeah, he's moving closer to the reservation," I said as I twisted some of mom's hair around my fingers. "What about Jacob?"

"I think he's going to try and get here with his pack."

That was exciting and I sat up. "Really?"

"Everyone misses seeing you."

I frowned and looked down at my hands. "Leah doesn't." Leah Clearwater was Jacobs second in command and she had never liked any of us.

"Sometimes it's hard to change the way you think about a person, especially when that dislike has gone on for a very long time." My mom meant how the tribe felt about vampires and me, and most of them didn't care because Jacob imprinted on me, which I still didn't get all the way.

"I think she'd like it better if I was just human, sometimes I wish I was."

We hugged again and I snuggled against her side. "Do you think she will like me when I'm all done growing up?"

My mom pulled me closer. "I don't think anything anyone does will make her think one way or the other. What you need to do is not worry about how she feels, and just be happy with who you are."

That wasn't easy but I was trying.

At some point I felt mom getting up but was too tired to tell her not to go. Already my dreams were starting and this time they were happy.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **_Okay not as much action, but this is the first chapter. They have lived in Hanover NH for three years and a few months, and Nessie looks like she could pass as a ten year old or a bit older. I hope you guys like this one as much as you enjoyed the first. There is a great more to come. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Music**

Au Claire de la Lune being softly played on the grand piano confirmed that Renesmee was indeed awake, though Bella and I had been otherwise occupied when our daughter left her room. We remained in our bed listening as our little girl played the first few chords, pausing when she had to figure out where to place her fingers for the next.

_She's getting better,_ Bella thought, and I nodded in agreement. Renesmee had taken an interest in learning to play before she turned a year old, and I began by teaching her to play Chop Sticks.

The next chord played was off by a few keys, and there was another pause before we heard the cover being pulled down over the keys. Most of the things Renesmee learned came to her naturally, but playing the piano was still something she struggled with. Our daughter knew how easily playing was for me, and hadn't quite grasped that I had been doing that for nearly a century.

The next sound that drifted up to us, was a chair being dragged across the floor, and was the signal for us to get up and begin the day with Renesmee. After sharing a kiss with Bella, I headed downstairs to supervise breakfast.

In the kitchen I found Renesmee standing tiptoed on the edge of her chair as it wobbled, reaching for a bowl that was too high for her to get safely. Before the chair could topple forward, I flashed over and held it steady while gently reaching out with my free hand to keep Renesmee from falling. The odds of her getting hurt from such a fall were slim, but the need to protect her was instinctive.

"I won't get hurt," Renesmee said softly, once she held the bowl in her hands while I lifted her from the chair, and set her on the floor.

As she walked to the adjacent counter, I easily moved the chair back to the table. "You are most likely right."

Renesmee walked past me and opened the refrigerator, getting out the lactose free milk which she held with both hands. As she set that on the table, I got out her favorite cereal and took it too her.

"Thank you Dad." A moment later Renesmee sat down and began to eat, and I took the milk and cereal and put them away.

"When will I learn to play as good as you do?"

I pulled a chair beside my daughter, and sat down. "I'm not sure, but you were doing so well just a little bit ago."

"I like that one, but it isn't as easy as Mary had a little Lamb, or Frere Jacques."

"Would you like me to sit down and help you?"

As she took a bite of Cheerios, Renesmee nodded, leaning against my chest briefly as I gave her a hug.

"Dad," she asked, as she sat up and swallowed her cereal.

"Yes baby."

Renesmee stirred her spoon around her bowl before looking at me. "Is it okay if I'm not as good at playing the piano?"

Instead of answering her, I lifted my little girl from her chair, and settled her on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her as she rested her cheek against my chest. "Is that why you stopped playing?"

When she didn't answer me, I kissed the top of her head. "You don't have to play to impress me or anyone else," I told her.

"But everyone loves when you play, and I wanted them to like it when I did it too."

"Renesmee, do you know why I chose to learn to play the piano?"

She shook her head.

"There was a long period of time in my life when I felt alone."

My statement drew her full attention and she lifted her head away from my chest and looked into my eyes. "But you have Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Rose and Alice, and Uncle Jasper and Emmett."

"I did, but there were times when they would all go away, to do their own activities. So one evening, a few weeks after Grandma ordered the piano which you and I play from, I sat down and began to play a few chords from memory. I found eventually that composing and playing music helped me focus on something very positive."

Renesmee's gaze never broke from mine, and I saw recognition in her eyes as she understood precisely what I meant. "When I play I feel better, especially after I've been sad," she admitted.

"Then you must learn to play for you."

"Even when I mess up?"

"Even then."

Her stomach rumbled causing both of us to laugh. "I think you better finish breakfast."

"Will you hold me?"

I reached out and pulled her bowl in front of us, glad that for at least the moment she was feeling better.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

While Renesmee sat on the piano bench, I stood just to her left, watching as she placed her fingers on the keys for the next chord in her song. We had been working on the second line of music for nearly an hour, and she was making progress, but was also getting flustered.

When she made another mistake, Renesmee hung her head, and I sat down beside her. "Why don't we make up a song for you to play?"

"Really?" My suggestion had worked to pull her from her frustration, and she even smiled at the prospect of learning to do that. "How will I know what to do?"

"You have a song you like to sing when you are with Harvey and Gracie."

"I know. I made it up because it reminds me of being safe."

"Do you remember the way the song sounds in your mind?"

For a moment Renesmee concentrated then placed her small hands on the keys. She didn't move and after a moment, pulled them away.

"Show me."

Renesmee reached out placing her hand on my neck. She showed me a day a few weeks ago when she was in the clearing dancing ad singing her song. The chords were easy for me to pick out, and I got a pen and pad that I kept on the piano and began to write them down.

A couple minutes later, I put the pad up on the music stand, and played the first chord, which consisted of only four keys.

My daughter clapped and took her turn. It wasn't long before she caught on, learning how to play the rest on her own while I sat by and proudly watched.

The moment the song ended, I wasn't the only one to applaud her. We turned around and found the rest of our family in attendance.

It must have overwhelmed her, because Renesmee hugged me, and I felt her cheeks warm with a blush. "That was very good," I told her.

"I love it. do you have words for that song?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, but I'm not ready to tell just yet," Renesmee whispered, as she let go of me and slid to the floor. A moment later she was in my sister's arms whispering in her ear.

I nodded once to Rosalie's unspoken question, watching as she turned and carried Renesmee out of the living room to help her get dressed. Despite my daughter's best intention at secrecy, Bella and I were aware that she had asked to go back to Carlisle and Esme's house, something Renesmee rarely requested when my wife and I were home.

Jasper and Emmett left first, and after Esme gave Bella and me a hug, she and Carlisle left as well.

"She liked that," Bella commented while I wrapped my arms around her.

"She needed something that would encourage her to keep playing, and her song doesn't have any complex notes like Au Claire de la Lune."

Before more could be said by either of us, Renesemee came back. I barely had a chance to get to my knees before she tackled me with a hug. "Aunt Rose says it's dreary enough for us to go to the park Dad."

It was indeed, and I couldn't deny her a visit there, especially when Renesmee was feeling this secure. "Make sure you take a jacket." She had on a pink short sleeved shirt with a gray cat printed on the front, with its paw placed on a blue ball of yarn. Along with that she was also wearing a pair of tan kaki slacks and her pink Birkenstock Sandals. It would be too chilly without a jacket to warm her. Over the past few months she had become more sensative to cold. Whether or not that was a result of what had caused her ulser was unclear, and to this date one of us holding or hugging her didn't bother her in the least.

"But it isn't cold."

"Come on Nessie," Rosalie called out while at the same time letting me know by her thoughts that she had the jacket. I was grateful for my sister's foresight, not wanting to spoil this moment with an argument with my daughter.

Once Bella had received a hug, Renesmee ran out of the room and it wasn't long before it was just my wife and me.

"So, what should we do?" I asked, once I was standing again.

Bella walked over to me and reached up, placing her hand on the back of my head. I didn't resist as she pulled my head down, and couldn't think when her lips crushed against mine.

With the house to ourselves, I should have taken the initiative to discuss what Carlisle had said about moving, but when we fell to the floor and Bella began to rip open my shirt, my own desires took over. For a long time after that the only thing that existed for me was the beautiful woman who had captured my heart, and showing her exactly how much I loved her.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

While Renesmee ate her dinner, she was trying to tell us in between bites, what she had done while they were at the park. "Uncle Emmett got there after we did. He said he had to hunt so he wouldn't get thirsty if he saw any animals."

Once again she had asked to sit on my lap, and as she told us about her adventure, Bella sat next to us in an accompanying chair.

"Did he behave himself?" asked my wife as Renesmee took another bite of her chicken.

"Yes he did. He pushed me on the swing really high. Mom, did you know they have big ones so the grown ups can swing too?"

Bella smiled. "I think I recall going to a few playgrounds that had those types of swings, but you need to eat before your food starts getting cold."

Renesmee took two more bites of chicken, washing it down with a glass of water, before sliding the dish away. "All done. Dad may I call Jacob?"

I looked over at the clock hanging from the wall over the microwave. Seeing that it would still be early in Washington, I agreed. When I told her, Renesmee hopped to the floor and ran the counter, retrieving my phone.

After dialing the number I gave it back to her, grinning at Bella as our daughter walked from the room.

"You just made her day," Bella told me, as she stood up and reached out to take the plate for cleaning.

Instead of letting her go, I reached out and grasped Bella's arm with lightening speed, pulling her down so that she was sitting on my lap. "We can do that later," I whispered, moving her hair away from her neck and kissing the skin that I exposed. Bella wasn't the only one hit with sudden desires, though there wasn't much we could do to act on them while our daughter was still awake.

My wife sighed, leaning her head back against my chest. "I really hope Jacob will be able to come for her birthday, it's so important to Renesmee."

When Jacob came to visit it was almost like seeing our daughter as an entirely different person. She still worried, but Jacob helped her cope when he was around. Carlisle guessed her reaction to Jake being around, had something to do with the imprinting, but we had no more to go on than just observation and theory. "It would be nice for him to be here. Bella I meant to bring this up earlier, but Carlisle…"

I wasn't able to continue, because a moment later Renesmee entered the kitchen all smiles as she twirled around handing Bella the phone. "Jake wants to talk to you Mom."

My wife got up from sitting on my lap, taking the phone.

Before my little girl could get away I gently snagged the back of her shirt. "Are you forgetting?"

Renesmee turned around wearing a pout on her soft pink lips.

"I know you don't like it, but taking your medicine is important."

"Do I have to take it forever?"

"Not forever. Grandpa believes your body will heal itself but until then we have to help it out."

I got her medicine from the refrigerator and poured it into a medicine cap. Once I had gotten her purple cup and put human blood in that, I turned and handed the first to Renesmee.

"I don't want to do it tonight," she whined.

"Just hold your nose and take a big gulp. When you are ready, you can have this cup," I tried. It was a struggle for me and Bella to have to watch her go through this, but we both had to be strong and make sure Renesmee took her medicine. After this past summer, when our little girl had gotten sick, we were both on alert. Neither my wife nor I wanted a repeat performance.

Renesmee shuttered as she took the medicine and gulped down the contents of her purple cup afterward. As she finished, she had tears falling down her cheeks. I picked her up, wiping them away as I carried her to the sink, putting her medicine cap and cup there.

"Renesmee, do you want to say goodnight to Jacob," Bella asked as she joined us.

Our baby nodded, and I took the phone, holding it to her ear.

"Hi Jacob," she whispered sadly. Renesmee waited as he responded sniffing once. "I had to take my medicine and it was really bad."

Again our daughter paused. "I miss you Jake… Yes, I love you too." Renesmee turned her head and pressed her face against my neck as I lifted the phone against my ear. "Hey Jake, thanks for speaking to her."

"Not a problem. We are planning on leaving tomorrow night. You sure you can put up with my entire pack?"

"I think we can manage," I answered, as Bella frowned placing her hand on Renesmee's back. Once the call ended, I put it in my back pocket, taking Bella's hand with my free one as we made our way down the hall to the foyer and up the stairs.

**~*~*~*~*~**

A half hour later Bella and I rested in our bed with Renesmee snuggled between us, listening as she read a short story from **Hans Christian Anderson** called the Bond of Friendship . Renesmee loved reading almost as much as Bella. She had read many stories from the classic children's authors, such as **Kipling**, **Hans Christian Anderson**, and **J.M. Barrie**. Her favorite's focused on works from those three in particular. From time to time she read works from the more adult authors and novelists, but the stories from these authors seemed to offer my daughter a great deal of comfort.

As she leaned her cheek against my chest, Renesmee continued the story, pausing now again as she shared the images she saw in her mind that she got from the story. "Anastasia was my betrothed, and a few days later she became my wife."

Renesmee began to hunt for another story, but Bella's hand on the top of the book stopped her progress. "Time for bed," my wife said.

"Do I really have to go?" asked our little girl, sleepily.

I leaned to my right and kissed the top of her head. "It's late, and you've had a long day."

"May I sleep here?"

At one time, Bella and I did our best to enforce our daughter staying in her own room, but now it didn't matter as much.

As Bella shut off the lamp, I helped Renesmee snuggle down under the covers, and began to hum her lullaby. I reached my arm above Renesmee's head and pulled Bella a little closer. We still needed to talk about what Carlisle had brought up. Perhaps after our baby was asleep we could do that.

**~*~*~*~**

**AN: **_Thank you for stopping by to read this, and thank you to those of you who left reviews for the first chapter. Maddy, I think eventually she will learn to do that but she has alot going on at the present. As you can see I like writing through Edwards thoughts and he won't be slipping in the back ground any time soon. I promise Renesmee will come into her own and be stronger than she is now, she just has to iron out the complexity of things.. _

_Also wanted to give reference to the paragraph where Edward talks about teaching her Chop Sticks. I did a one shot called Edward and his Daughter where that story is told, so if you are interested take a look. _

_Thanks again for stopping by._

~Ella~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Wolves**

My dad and mom said I had to go to sleep. They told me I would see Jacob in the morning when I woke up, but how could I get to sleep if I was so excited? Sometimes I wish my dad could hear my thoughts, and sometimes I tried to feel in my mind like my mom did, to see if I could find the boundaries of my shield. So far that had been a rather big flop. If I concentrated too hard I got headaches to go along with my tummy aches.

When going to sleep on my back didn't work, I grabbed Jack and turned over on my left side, looking at my wall. I tried to imagine what it would be like when the boys got here tomorrow. Mom said she wasn't sure how many of them would be coming, and I know how mean it is, but I hoped that Leah would stay in La Push.

Maybe if I figured out what I wanted to do when I got to see my Jacob, I could go to sleep. I shut my eyes, thinking about my favorite memory with him, well one of my favorites.

_My Jacob carried me out of the big house because Aunt Rosalie wasn't being very nice. He was holding me against his chest, and I watched over his shoulder seeing Aunt Rose in the door way putting her hands to her lips and kissing them. _

_When Jacob sat down he turned me, and held me on his lap. "Now be very quiet," he whispered in my left ear, as he pressed his cheek against mine. _

_We were very quiet, and a bird landed a little in front of us. Jacob took my hand and held it out, putting something in it. "Don't eat this," he whispered. _

_I'm not sure why he told me that, it didn't smell good. The little bird hopped closer to us and I held my breath. It got closer, and Jacob pressed my hand down until it was resting on the soft damp grass. Our bird ate the stuff in my hand, and I reached out and touched its head before it flew away._

It wasn't working. I couldn't go to sleep, and my tummy was rumbling. "Daddy."

A moment later my door opened, and he came in. "My tummy hurts and I can't sleep at all."

I scooted over and he sat down on the edge of my bed, putting his hand where my tummy hurt the most. Dad rubbed it gently and hummed something new. It took me just a second, but when I figured out what he was humming, I smiled, closing my eyes. My dad was humming my new song.

"Dad, I remembered about when Jacob and I fed the bird at the old house."

"That was a pleasant memory," he agreed before humming more, adding tunes I didn't really know.

My eye lids were getting heavy, and I really didn't want to go to sleep. "I want to wait for Jacob."

"When he arrives, we will send him here to see you."

I wanted to tell dad that I wouldn't know, that I'd be asleep but my mind was too sleepy and my lids dropped over my eyes. "Stay till I sleep," I whispered.

His kiss on top of my head was the last thing I felt before more memories began, along with my dreams. It was cold and damp. There was darkness and somewhere water was constantly dripping.

**~*~*~*~*~**

It was half past four when we stepped into Edward and Bella's backyard. All of us were in our human form, and some of the guys stifled laughs when they saw the two tents not far from where we were taking in the scenery. Before I could address them, the curtain over the sliding door moved, and Bella came into view. The door slid open and she stepped out. "Hey Bells."

"Hey Jake. Hi guys."

"Hi Bella, how's it going?" Seth asked as he broke from the line my four brothers and I had created. He was the first one to her side, giving her a welcome hug.

For some reason I felt a smugness envelop me, but shook it off as I walked over to them. "Nice kid," I mumbled before giving my friend a hug. "No Nessie?"

"She needed to sleep. Her ulcer has been acting up quite a bit these past few days."

I nodded. "Leah didn't come with us," I offered, hoping to get some further information.

Bella's expression didn't change, and a second later Edward stepped out of the house, inviting us all in for breakfast. None of my pack hesitated and Bella and I followed behind.

"I thought Carlisle had some new medicine for her."

"He did, and it's been working, but there isn't anything we can do to keep her from worrying."

I was really hungry, but my instinctive need to see Nessie with my own eyes was quickly taking over. Bella smiled at me and I took my leave, knowing that the pack was in good hands.

Nessie's room hadn't changed much since my last visit. There were fewer toys on her book shelves, and more books. Most of her figurines were still there as well. Across from the shelves was her bed, and I silently made my way there, looking down at Nessie as she slept soundly. As I moved closer I stepped on something, and looking down finding Jack. In a moment I was holding the floppy stuffed wolf, taking note to his bedraggled appearance. It looked like Nessie still loved him, and that always made me feel better.

"No," Nessie said once, remaining still.

Her face twisted like she was seeing something unpleasant in her dreams, and I leaned forward placing a kiss on her cheek. "Shh," I whispered, stroking where I kissed with the back of my hand.

Even in her sleep, it seemed Nessie knew that someone was with her. I wasn't sure if she was aware of whom, but after a moment her face was once again peaceful. "Jack, you watch over her." When I placed him in her arms, Nessie smiled briefly before rolling away from me, taking Jack with her.

Assured she was safe, I made my way downstairs and found a huge plate of food waiting for me on the table. Feeling right at home I sat down and began digging in.

"She wanted to wait for you," Edward informed, as he sat down across from me.

"Bella said her ulcers been bugging her."

He nodded, looking worried. For the first time in my life I wished there was something I could do or say that would make him feel better.

My memories took me back to this summer when I had gotten home from patrol, and found Billy waiting. I had never felt more helpless in my life when I called Bella and heard Renesmee was in the hospital.

I had argued the risk in doing such a thing, and she assured me that Carlisle and Edward were making certain no one was treating her, except for the Doc. Still it had bugged me.

"That was a terrible time for all of us."

I shouldn't have been surprised that he was reading my thoughts, but then again I really wasn't working to keep him out of my head either.

I took another bite of bacon. "Any ideas on how to keep her from worrying?"

"We've been doing all we can," Edward answered, rubbing his hands over his face.

When I found myself reaching out to touch the back of his hand, I was shocked but at the same time it felt right. We all needed to stick together, and if it had been Quil worried about Claire, or Sam about Emily, I would have done what I was doing now, offering some form of comfort. "I'll see what I can do to help."

"Thank you Jacob."

**~*~*~*~*~**

The moment my eyes opened, I knew my Jacob was here. When I didn't find him in my room, I hopped out of my bed and ran down the stairs. "Jake!" He was sitting on the sofa and I launched myself into his arms.

Everything felt right when he was here, and he held me pretty tight, but  
I didn't care. "Jake, I want you to come and meet Gracie." I lifted my head and looked at him, expecting him to do what I needed.

That was when his eyes left my face, and that was when I knew I'd have to eat breakfast first. I rested my head against his chest as my dad told me that. Dad also reminded me that I needed to hunt, something I hadn't done in a few days.

"Hey, where is everyone else?" Usually the guys were with Jake and that was puzzling.

"Well, we had a long trip and the guys are asleep in the tents your mom left out in the backyard." Jake answered

We had lots of things for camping, but hadn't used any of them in a long time, not since that one time. "Hey, we should camp out." I slid from his lap and ran to my dad who picked me up and took me into the kitchen. "Do you think we can do that Dad?"

"I don't see why not. We have plenty of places we could go."

Already my mind was working to figure out all the details. My birthday would be soon, and it would be lots of fun to go camping then. All of us could go, only Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett could stay in another place, so she and Jacob wouldn't get cross with each other like the usually did. I'm not sure why, but Jacob always tells these jokes about blondes, and most of the time they are mean.

My bowl of cereal was in front of me, and I was sitting on the chair not really wanting to eat. Food made my stomach hurt, and animal blood did too. The only thing that worked was my other blood.

"Renesmee, eat before it gets soggy," my mom reminded.

"It smells funny." It really didn't but I felt funny, kind of grumpy, kind of hungry, and a bit tired.

"Hey Bells, will you fix me a bowl of cereal too?" Jacob asked as he sat down next to me. One of many good things about him being here is that I had someone who could really eat with me. My mom brought him a bowl and Jacob looked at me, winking before he dipped his spoon in and got a big bite of Cheerios. With one huge bite, he got it all in.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked when he swallowed it.

"You have milk going down your chin."

After he took another bite I decided maybe it wasn't so bad, and had my own. "Jake, did Leah come?"

Before he could answer, he had to swallow more cereal. "Nope, she stayed behind with Quil."

It was sad that Quil wasn't here, but I knew why. He has Claire and it would be very hard for him to go away. It's not easy for me or Jake, but we have to be responsible.

"Bet I can finish before you can," he whispered.

I looked at him, and started scooping in as much cereal as my mouth could hold. My cheeks puffed out a bit, and I chewed as fast as I could. I swallowed and shoveled more in, doing the same thing over and over as the milk and cereal slowly began to disappear.

"You two quit," Mom said as she walked in with an arm full of clothes.

"I win," I said proudly looking at Jake's semi full bowl, not really paying attention to my mom.

"I thought you weren't hungry."

He had me there. "Okay you win."

We took our bowls to the sink, and he helped me rinse and put them in the dishwasher. "So, what now?" Jake asked.

"Medicine time," my dad answered, interrupting our fun. I wanted to growl at him, but the last time I did that, he made me sit in my room and think about being respectful of others.

"But if I take it I'll throw up my cereal." Whining usually didn't get anywhere with mom or dad, but having to take my medicine twice a day was getting really old really fast.

When Jacob knelt beside me I hugged him. "It tastes really bad," I told him.

"Just try and think of it like a secret potion that only you can take," he tried.

I lifted my head away from his chest and frowned, not sure how that would make it better. I was the only one who had to take it and it was nasty business. My dad handed us the medicine cap, and Jake held it for me while I shut my eyes, getting myself ready for it. "Okay ready." He held it to my lips, and I tilted my head back shaking as it hit my tongue. Before it could get any worse, I gulped it down and felt my body shake before my other cup was at my lips.

Breathing in I smelled the salty tang of what was in that cup, and gulped down every last drop. "Jake, do you think Leah doesn't like me because I have to take human blood now?"

I was looking at the tiled floor but he put his finger under my chin and lifted so that I would look at him. "Leah's thoughts are her own, and nothing you have done in the past or now matters. What matters is that we have to go hunting, and I'll bet you ten bucks I'll catch the biggest Deer."

"Jake, you don't have ten bucks."

Somewhere in our house, I heard mom and dad laughing. After giving Jake a hug I ran upstairs to get dressed for the day.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

If Jacob had ten dollars, he would owe me. After draining the buck I took down, I twirled around until I got to Jake. He was in his wolf form and was eating his deer. I'm not sure how it would be to eat them, but Nahuel and his aunt said they lived off the animals of the forest, so maybe that meant they ate them. "Jake, do shape shifting wolves get fleas?" Aunt Rose said that we shouldn't let him in the house because he has fleas, but I don't think that is true.

The way Jake lifted his head and rolled his eyes, I figured I was right. "Aunt Rose was complaining, but you can't tell any more of those blond jokes, I think you hurt her feelings." Sometimes I wished they would just get along like everyone else did. "Okay, you need to finish up. Gracie and Harvey are in the clearing, and I have to make sure she's feeing him."

Jake tilted his big head to one side.

"Grandma told me to show her how I hunt for him to see if she will figure it out. You will like her." Maybe she wouldn't like him. "Do you mind saving some of that for her? If we take her some, or you do, she might not get afraid."

There was a crunching sound as Jake snapped off a portion of his deer, and for some reason my stomach began to hurt, only I decided not to let him know.

He looked toward the woods and back at me, and I knew what Jake was saying. "I won't be afraid, just be fast please."

Before he left he pressed his nose against my forehead, then headed off to change back to his human self. "Somewhere there is a place that's special to me. A place I like to be," I sang softly, trying not to feel scared.

"Ready?" Jake came over to me and grabbed the part of the deer he had torn away, and I led the way singing my song in my head. Maybe before Jake left I'd let him hear the words.

Both of the bears were at the clearing, and I had Jake wait at the edge while I went to them. Harvey was napping and Grace was sitting on her bottom with her legs in front of her, looking at a peace of wood. I shut my eyes and focused on Jacob, showing her the memory of us and our bird. After a few other fun memories of Jake and me hunting, I opened my eyes.

Gracie got on all fours and walked over to me, nudging my side. "Okay Jake."

We watched him approach slowly, and I really hoped Grace would trust him.

When she growled, Jacob stopped and put his gift down.

"Grace, he's my best friend."

Again I shut my eyes showing her more memories.

"Nessie, she's not comfortable," Jake said softly.

Grace had backed up and it was clear Jake was right. Why was I the only one who could get close to them, maybe it had to do with how we could share thoughts?

My mind showed me images in shadow colors, Graces thoughts. She was scared and didn't want the present Jake brought her, but she had been hunting for Harvey, so that was at least something.

After that I felt a little sad. I walked in front of Jake wishing that there was a way I could teach him this ability, but maybe it was just my gift alone. Before I could think about anything else, I was up in the air. Jake lifted me over his head and put me on his shoulders. "Wow, you really are tall. Jake do you like the idea of us going camping, because I think it should just be me and you and the guys."

"Are you sure?"

My Jacob knew me well, but with him and his pack around, I felt safe. If it got bad then mom and dad could come out to where we were. "Very sure."

"Alright, let's head back and see what your parents think."

"Then we need to wake up all the lazies."

"I think that is a great idea," Jake said as he began to walk a little bit faster.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Our downstairs smelled like popcorn, soda pop, and wolves. The rest of my family had been by to say hi to everyone, and only Aunt Rose had stayed away. We were watching a movie, and I was in my pajamas sitting on Jake's lap. The rest of the pack had wanted to watch something they considered scary. Dad said no to something called SAW, which was silly because what could be scary after everything I'd seen and done. The movie we ended up with was still one my parents weren't all that happy about me seeing, but Jake swore he would stay with me if I needed him too.

"What is this one again," I whispered as I looked up at Jake. He had just stuffed another handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Haunting in Connecticut."

It wasn't too bad, so far. The only sad part was that a boy was sick with a disease, and I was going to ask Grandpa about it tomorrow.

"This is lame," Seth muttered from our left.

Jacob leaned over and knocked him in the arm.

"Hey I was only being truthful." Seth threw a peace of popcorn and Jake caught it in his mouth.

"No food fights," mom called out from the kitchen. Sometimes, I think my mom has eyes in the back of her head.

The movie started to get interesting when they moved into the house, and as the boy started to see things, or things started to happen, I began to wonder if spirits were real. If we were, maybe they were too.

"How you doing?" Jacob whispered after I jumped when a shadow passed by the boy.

"Okay," I answered, scrubbing at my eyes. It was past time for me to go to bed, even past the new bed time, but I had to stay awake.

It was getting harder and harder, so I made a compromise with my mind. I would close my eyes and listen, and if it got good I would open them again. When I decided on that, Jacob leaned back making it harder for me to want to open my eyes.

"I think she's crashing," Seth said.

"Just resting my eyes," I mumbled feeling pretty comfortable. There was something in the movie that was breaking, and a lot of people were screaming but my mind and body didn't want to move.

Colder hands slipped under me, and I wanted to shake my head but when dad cradled me in his arms it was too comfortable. Jacob was a little hotter than me, and I was used to the cooler touch of my parents.

"Dad, are there ghosts?" I mumbled too much and he kissed the top of my head.

"Don't you worry about that."

That was the last thing I remembered before sleep took over.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:** _Another chapter. I promise to get it edited on the next one, but there was urgency to post now. I am moving closer to work, but can't get internet hook up for a few weeks, so no updates. I am hopeful it won't take that long, but who knows. Nessies thoughts are still random, still like her being a kid in that way. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys are liking this. There is much more to come._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Calm before the Storm**

The more I thought about it, the harder it was not to really want to go camping with Jacob and the guys. My mind was so busy with how fun it would be that I woke up before the sun was even up. The only thing left to do was to see if my mom and dad would let me go alone with the guys. I'm not sure why I wanted it to be just us, but maybe it was because I had to test myself to see if things would be okay without Dad. The only thing was I was afraid of hurting my parents' feelings, most especially my dad's. Somehow I managed to get outside on our front porch alone, and sat down in the white porch swing my dad put up not too long after we got here from Washington.

My mind got busy again and I saw all the times Dad had been worried about me. When he worries, his face doesn't do too much, but he gets very still. It's his eyes that show you he's not happy with something, and also when he gets very quiet. Sometimes he growls, but never at me and only a few times at Mom. Just thinking about him being worried made my tummy begin to hurt, so I hugged my arms over it and tried thinking of what it would be like to go on our trip.

"Renesmee?" Daddy asked me as he walked onto the porch. I hadn't noticed he was coming and wasn't fast enough to move my arms away from my tummy. After he sat down next to me on the swing he put his arm around me and I leaned against his left side sighing. "What are you worrying about?"

My daddy is the best at knowing when I'm thinking too much about one thing, and sometimes it is a good thing. "I want to do something but I don't want you to worry about me." He didn't say anything and my tummy did a flip flop. I sniffed and he pulled me just a little closer.

"I'm not worrying. Will you tell me what it is that you wish to do?"

"I want to go camping but just me and the guys and Jacob." I said it really fast but my dad's mind works faster than mine and I knew he caught it all.

My dad shifted his body and he turned my head to face him, "Renesmee, I don't ever want you to be worried about telling me something, even if you think it might upset me. What you requested is very reasonable. Your mom and I trust Jacob and the other young men in his pack to look after you, and I'm proud of you for being so brave."

After he kissed my forehead, and I gave my dad a hug, I slid off the swing and ran back into the house past my mom until I was up on the third floor in the study with the pull out bed. Jacob was snoring away sprawled out on the bed which was way too small for him. We needed to get him a better bed, but right now it was time for him to know what I did. For half a second I debated on how to wake him, and decided just to launch myself. I landed on his chest, and he woke up instantly. For a moment he was startled, but the second he saw my face he was happy. "Jacob, we get to go camping, just us. Me, you and the guys."

I slid off his chest and snuggled up next to him. "I thought Dad would be worried, but he says that he trust you to look after me. I think we should wake everyone up and pack and go now."

Jacob chuckled and I lifted my head, frowning at him. "What's so funny?"

Very quickly he settled down. "I think it's awesome that we get to go alone, but the guys need a little bit more sleep along with me."

"How can you think about that?"

"We were up pretty late after you fell asleep last night," He reached out and moved away a piece of my hair which had fallen against the right side of my face. As I looked at him, really looked, I could tell by the circles under his eyes how tired he was. "Okay, go back to sleep. I'll get Mom or Dad to go with me to get food for our fun."

"Actually, if you can be patient, I would like to go with you."

What was I going to do while he slept?

"Why don't you go over to the big house and see what everyone over there is doing?"

There are times when I think Jacob can read my mind, "I haven't been there in a few days, so maybe you are right." Before I could move, Jacob was hugging me and I giggled returning it with my own, "If you aren't up by noon, I'm going to go without you."

By the time I got to the first level of the house, Jacob was already snoring. I wasn't sure how he could fall asleep so fast. It always took me such a long time. Last night had been pretty easy, but only because almost everyone I loved was with me.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

My dad must really have been glad to have Jake around, because he suggested that we take the Volvo, and he even said we could go by ourselves. The only thing he told Jacob was not to go to fast, which is silly because nothing bad can happen to me, even if the car got into an accident. My mom gave us a list of foods to get while we were at the market, and when I looked it over I shook my head. "Jake, why do we need vegetables for a camping trip?"

"Maybe your mom wants those for the house," he suggested as we got on the main road that would take us into town. He got us going pretty fast and all I could do was smile especially when he reached up and pushed the button for the sun roof. When he rolled down all the windows my hair went crazy but it was great and I laughed, "Play your music, Jake." I loved my dad's music but when I'm with my Jacob, I have to listen to what he likes.

"My CD," he began to say, but I smiled at him as I got into my pack purse and pulled out his mix.

"Hey, you snooped," Trying to be serious with me wasn't something he was very good at, and he shook his head as I pushed the CD into the player. I quickly picked the song I liked the most, and we were soon driving down the highway jamming to *****Wolf like Me*****.

As we got closer to town, Jacob made me turn the radio down and he closed up the windows and the sun roof. I'm not sure why Dad has that because we don't get to use it when there are vampires in the car. Maybe Aunt Alice told him there would be a day like this.

"Nessie, your hair," Jacob had parked the car on the sidewalk not far from the grocery store and was looking at me funny.

I reached up and turned down the visor and flipped open the mirror. My hair was a mess, but that didn't worry me. "Aunt Alice says, 'A woman should always be prepared,'" I reached into my pack purse and pulled out a brush and some spray in conditioner.

All Jacob did was laugh that is until I pointed the conditioner at him. "Do you want to smell like grapes?" That was all it took to get him to quit being such a child. He did put the windows down while I got my hair fixed up and after that we headed into the store.

The first stop was the vegetable section. Jake got the bags and held them open for me while I loaded them with things like broccoli, cauliflower, green beans, and the sort. None of those foods were really all that great but Grandpa said eating a balanced diet would help with my ulcers, and he was right about that one as usual.

We went to the meat section of the store and I held my breath. Raw meat smelled really nasty to me. It wasn't the same as when Jake and I went hunting and he took down a deer or even a cat to eat. That kind of meat always smelled normal to me. "Jake, this stuff stinks," I said lifting my shirt over my nose so I could breathe in the scent of the fabric softener.

"It's not so bad," he answered as he got way more than what was on Mom's list.

"Can you eat all that?"

"Not by myself, but we will have help," Jacob reminded as we walked away. The rest of the store wasn't too bad to smell. There was always human blood and my throat always burned, but there wasn't anything in my mind that made me want to hurt anyone. I'd have to tell Jake that when we got back in the car. I hadn't really thought about any of that before now.

When we got to the isle with the crackers, Jake got way more than what was on the list. He was getting more of everything and I hoped Mom wouldn't be to angry with him.

"Jacob, why are you getting marshmallows and chocolate bars?"

He didn't answer me as he put another bag of marshmallows in our cart. "It's a secret."

Secrets aren't any fun because you have to wait to know what they are. The rest of the time I tried to figure out what he was going to do with the sweet stuff, things Mom had not put on her list at all. Maybe it was just to have as snacks or desert.

Back on the road, Jake started to reach up for the sun roof but I put my hand on his. "Jake, when we were in the market my throat was burning but I didn't even think about hurting anyone for their blood. I never thought about it till now, but how come I can do that, not think about it, and my uncle Jazz sometimes worries about how he will be with a crowd of people?"

"I think it may be because since you were born we have all been teaching you to be controlled around other people. Do you remember the first time you met Charlie?"

How could I forget that? My momma was so afraid, but Dad was there and he helped me and her. My dad told me that Grandpa Charlie would smell very good to me but that I had to be very careful with him. Maybe what Jake said was right. All my life I had been taught not to hurt anyone, and even though I got to drink human blood for my medicine, I could still go on and not think about hurting anyone to take their blood.

"Are you worrying?"

"Nope, just thinking about what you said and about Grandpa Charlie. I wish he could come for my birthday."

"That's still a while a way. Maybe he can come."

We still had a month and a half left, but I didn't want to hope for that to happen and then be sad when it didn't.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was a real relief to get home and find my mom and dad were not at all mad about Jacob getting all the food. The guys were all awake and our things were packed up. While Dad and Jake started to put things in the cooler, Mom and I went up to my room to get my things ready.

"Renesmee, I want you to do everything Jake tells you," she began. My mom and dad still have rules for me to follow even though I'm very smart. She likes to remind me to follow them so I have to be patient, which can be difficult when all I want is to have fun.

"We are going to have so much fun," as I said that I thought about Mom and Dad being here and not having fun with us. I didn't want them to be sad, and Dad told me not to worry, but how could I go off and not include them?

My mom put her hand on my shoulder. Without having to think I turned, and let her hold on to me. "Maybe you and Dad should come."

"You will be fine, and we want you to have fun with Jake and the guys. Are you worried about hurting our feelings?"

All I could do was nod, and she rubbed her hand over my back, "Your dad and I will be okay on our own. We will miss being with you, but this is your special time with Jacob and the pack. When you get home, we can all do some things together." Mom knew just what to say, but I still felt just a little bit sad.

"If I have a bad dream, or I get afraid will you and Dad come find me?"

"We will be there in the blink of an eye if you need us," she said.

I nodded resting my cheek against her chest. This was going to be fun, and it was time to stop being such a worry wart. Once I was ready, Mom helped me finish packing and then we went back downstairs.

Everything was set and after giving Dad a hug I ran outside not afraid this time even though it was getting just a little bit dark.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

The fire crackling, and the guys talking were about the only sounds around us in the clearing Dad said we could use. Jake said we were about fifteen miles away from our house, but still on our property. Without anyone to help me, I managed to put up my tent. It was pretty big, but I needed one that way so that if I got afraid Jake would be able to rest with me until I was not.

"Hey, Nessie, do you want to try a stuffed hamburger?" Seth asked as I peeped my head out of my tent. My sleeping bag was all rolled out the way I like it so I decided to go over to the fire.

"What in the world is that?" I hadn't heard of a stuffed hamburger, and it sounded yucky, but I thought I might give it a go. We promised Mom and Dad I would eat some good food.

Seth handed me a plate with the burger in question on it along with a huge handful of Doritos. I still liked eating those, and had since I was little. The rest of the guys and Jake already had their food so I decided to sit with my Jacob. He made room for me on the ground and I set next to him and Embry. Once I had prepared myself I shut my eyes and took a bite of Seth's stuffed hamburger and chewed. It wasn't so bad. "This is good, Seth."

He smiled, and I took another bite because I was feeling pretty hungry. After I swallowed it I looked over and up at Jake who stuffed most of his burger in his mouth. He and the guys are sometimes not so delicate when it comes to eating, but I still love them. "Jacob, do I really have to take my medicine tonight? This is a special time and I don't think one time would hurt me," I glanced at him with my most pitiful look and realized they guys were also looking. He was in charge of me, and that was good.

"I have a feeling your dad would know if you didn't take it and he might not be very happy with either of us, especially if you go back and get sick."

"We don't have to think about it, well you guys don't. If you think about other things then he can't read what is really on your mind. Aunt Alice does it all the time." Well maybe not all the time but I really didn't want to have to take that stuff. He wasn't looking at me, and I could tell he was thinking about it. I didn't want him to be sad or to get in trouble but tonight was really special.

"If he comes to find us in the middle of the night then you have to take it without complaining."

All I could do was grin, and the guys laughed shaking their heads.

After we got done with dinner and bagged up our trash, Jake got a bunch of sticks that had been made into spears. He handed them out to everyone and I even got one. "What are we doing, hunting?"

"Nope this is dessert," Embry told me as he got out a bag of marshmallows. He put one on the end of my stick and on his and then showed me what I needed to do. "You can let it catch on fire, but it's better to let them get nice and brown."

Being patient wasn't too hard for me so I did what he did and watched the other guys twisting their sticks. None of us said much and a few minutes later Jacob pulled my stick in front of him. He had a graham cracker and had put a part of the chocolate bar on it. He took another piece of the cracker and made a sandwich pulling my marshmallow off the stick in the process. "Now Nessie, this is very hot, so be careful."

I took it from him and didn't have to prepare myself for liking it. Sweets were really good to me. Mom said they likely tasted sweeter to me than they would to someone like Grandpa Charlie or Claire, but no matter what I loved them. When I took my bite it was gooey chocolate paradise. "Hmmm."

"I think she likes it," Brady said.

All I could do was nod my head as I took another bite savoring what I was tasting which was chocolate and marshmallow melting in my mouth. After I finished one Jake handed me another and I leaned against him as I took a bite. "Why can't we just eat food like this all the time?" It wasn't as good as human blood, but it was better than most animal blood.

"That's a good question," Jake said in between chewing his treat.

"What are these called anyways?"

"Smores," Seth answered as he chomped down one of his.

It didn't take us long to eat them all up, and I lost count of mine after the seventh one. It was all dark around us, but leaning against Jake with his arms wrapped around me, I felt very safe. "Okay I want to hear some stories," I said as the other guys came back from hiking in the woods to take care of business.

"What kind of stories?" Jake asked as he rested his chin on top of my head.

"How about the first time you met my dad?"

"Which one of us?" Seth asked.

"Jake," I answered feeling my tummy settle after all the yummy sweets.

"Well, I had always heard about your family due to our legends."

I had been to the bonfire and heard the story of how Grandpa and the leader of Jacob's tribe made a pact, and I sort of knew the rest of my question but it was always fun to hear Jacob tell it. "Did you meet my dad at a dance?"

"Yep. My dad wanted me to tell your mom not to go out with him."

"Go out?" I tilted my head up and felt my eyebrows crunch in as I tried figuring out what he meant by that.

"He didn't want them to date."

"Oh, why not?" My dad is one of the best people I know of, but why wouldn't Billy see that, well accept that Wolves didn't like vampires, but still.

"Our legends had us being natural enemies and my father and the council didn't really know your family as well as we do now."

I nodded and Jake didn't go on.

"Hey how about scary stories," Brady said.

This could be interesting. My life was full of vampires, Shape shifters, Werewolves, but I had never seen them only heard about them that one time. I wondered what could be scary.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Embry said looking over at me and Jake.

"She's seen enough, what do you think Nessie?" Jacob asked me.

"Okay."

It was Brady who seemed the most eager to go, so the other guys let him go first. "Well there is this story about this group of kids who went camping out in the woods kind of like we are now," He began, and the other guys started laughing at him.

"Hey be nice and let him tell it," I said already feeling butterflies in my tummy. The guys settled down and Brady went on.

"Well what they didn't know was that there was this Insane Asylum not far from where they were camping. I think it was twenty miles away. That night while they were putting up their tents and all that, there was an escape. One of the craziest killers of all times was on the loose, only they had no idea what was going on."

Humans killed too, I knew that but as Brady went on I began to feel scared, not for me but for the kids in his story. I wasn't about to let Jake know that though and kept still as the story continued.

"The killer got to their camp and when two of the boys went into the woods he slit their throats."

My mind pictured a crazy man with wild hair and a dirty outfit grabbing little kids and killing them. I felt sick at the thought of someone like Claire getting hurt by humans and wondered if that sort of thing could really happen.

"Ness, are you okay?" Seth asked concerned.

All I could do was nod my head and Jacob hugged me. "Hey, maybe we should try something else."

"Wha…" I had to swallow. "What happened to the rest of the kids?"

Brady looked at us and I knew that he was waiting to see if Jacob would let him finish. I needed to know what happened.

"Well, the rest of them got away," Brady said stuttering and I knew he wasn't going to get to finish it.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Almost all of the guys phased to run patrols to make sure everything was okay where we were and back in La Push. Only Jacob stayed in his human form and rested next to me as I tried to fall asleep. We had sung some silly songs that Brady learned from some kids not from the Reservation who had been out on the beach, but I kept thinking back to that story. "Jacob, do human people do things like what was in Brady's story?"

"You don't need to worry about that," he said as he brushed his hand through my hair.

That made me feel sleepy, but I needed to know, "Please? If you don't tell me I'll think about it and worry and my stomach will get upset."

For a few moments all I could hear was the steady beat of his heart, and some far off animal making noises. "Sometimes people kill other people, but where we live and where our friends live it's pretty safe."

"Do they slit the throats?" My mind showed me the same image and I tried not to see it, but it wasn't working very well.

"Um, sometimes. Nessie, I'm sorry we let him tell that story."

I snuggled into my Jake not wanting him to feel bad. I thought about that time with the bird when I was very small and shared that with him as my mind began to settle down. I hoped I would dream of that instead of anything bad, but I had a feeling tonight was going to be a bad night for me.

**~*~*~*~*~**

_It was very dark and damp. There was a musty smell all around and dripping. I was all alone and for the first time in my life very cold. My hands hurt and my toes stung. I didn't have a warm jacket, but I really had never needed one. I tried to talk but something was keeping me from that. When I tried to move something was holding me back. As I began to struggle that something tightened all around me and I couldn't get my breath. I wanted to scream but I couldn't._

When my eyes opened what I saw wasn't my room. It was dark and something was holding on to me. I pushed but couldn't get away so I did the only thing I could think of and screamed as loud as I could. Suddenly I was free and Jacob was sitting up.

"Hey, Nessie, it's just me."

My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest and I threw myself at Jacob holding on to him so that I wouldn't think about what my dream had shown me.

"I'm sorry," he told me as he rocked me. I heard the zipper being pulled and heard Seth asking if he needed to get my dad, and that's what I wanted.

"If I had to guess the entire family will probably be here very shortly."

"Do you think it was…" He didn't say but I knew what they all thought. I wanted to tell them it was something else but my heart was still beating really fast and I couldn't make myself move.

Outside there was more movement and I heard my dad asking what was going on. He sounded really worried, and I still couldn't make myself move. When Jacob started to take his arms away from me I held on tighter shaking my head. That was also when a felt a cool hand on my back.

"She had a bad dream. We told scary stories, or started too," Jacob was saying all in a rush.

"Renesmee," my daddy said as he brushed my hair away from the left side of my face and kissed my cheek.

When I saw him I was able to let go of Jake and in a second he was holding me. I'm not sure when I started to cry, but when it started I couldn't make it stop. Brady's story had been really scary but what my dream showed me was scarier because it was so real, more real than anything I had ever seen.

Everyone was with us now, all my family and they were all asking questions, but my dad was carrying me away, and I didn't care. The familiar smells of my house and my own room helped me calm down and I heard Mom and Dad telling me that I was safe, but still couldn't make myself tell them about that dream. I had my face pressed against my dad's neck and felt him leaning back in my bed.

"I can't go to sleep again," I said as I lifted my head away from his neck to look at him.

"Shh, it was just a dream," he started but I was already shaking my head.

"It wasn't just a dream. I smelled damp and it was dark and I heard water dripping. Something was holding me…" I couldn't go on and once again I cried into his neck.

My mom had left the room, and I wanted her to stay, but my mind wouldn't let me think about anything else accept for keeping awake.

When she came back someone else was with her and I made myself look at her, finding Uncle Jazz with Aunt Alice. "What is it like for you to see things?"

In a moment Aunt Alice was sitting on the edge of my bed and I looked into her golden eyes needing to know if what I had seen was something other than just a bad dream.

When she ran her fingers over my head I didn't mind and felt a little tired. "My visions happen when I'm wake, so I'm not sure we could compare," she told me.

It was all so frustrating, everything.

"Have you ever had that dream?"

"Only the damp part and the dripping, never the rest."

"Do you mind sharing with me?" Aunt Alice asked.

Instantly I felt stupid because I could show her, but I had been so upset that nothing wanted to work. The trouble was I really didn't want to see it again. "I don't want to remember it."

Aunt Alice smiled at me and I felt a little better as she kissed my cheek. "Why don't you try and rest and we will all wait downstairs while you do?" She looked over my head at my dad and then left.

"Dad, don't be mad at Jake and the guys. Brady didn't know his story would scare me."

I yawned and slid over onto my mattress but rested my head against his chest. "Do you think my dream means I'll go there someday?"

"Renesmee, try and sleep and we will talk about this tomorrow."

"Don't leave me," I felt him kissing the top of my head.

"I won't move from this spot."

When he began to hum his lullaby all of my fears began to go away. I was safe and maybe if I tried really hard I could make that bad dream go away for good. All I could do was hope.

**~*~*~*~**

**AN:**_ *****_Wolf like Me**_* _**Was on Stephenie's Website for her music selection during BD. I chose it for Jacob because of that.

_Okay this is where the story begins to take off. I'm thinking this is going to take a darker turn which may mean a level M rating but not sure just yet when that will happen. I'm not sure if I addressed the age issue here or not. She looks like she's about 10 or 11, and Nessie has the mental capacity from age nine to maybe fifteen or so at times. I know she's not as smart as the Nessie in BD, but I kind of like her having to learn. So here you are._

_Thank you all for stopping by to read and a big thanks to those of you who review, those mean so much even if it's only one or two words. Hang on for more._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Friction**

**Edward's POV**

For quite some time I heard the murmured, concerned voices of my family drifting up from downstairs. There wasn't a need for me to pay close attention, because I could hear each of their thoughts. Rosalie's were the most prominent, very unhappy that Jacob had allowed her niece to be exposed to such a horrible story of savagery. My sister longed to take matters into her own hands and have it out with Jacob Black, but reasoned to herself that it would only upset Renesmee further.

Admittedly, I felt some of the same emotions Rosalie was experiencing, especially when I had neared the campsite, hearing the thoughts of the other boys. I was aware that they hadn't meant any harm and had only wanted to give my daughter the true experience, scary stories and all, but I had still been frustrated.

Alice was concerned that Renesmee had a true vision, but as I rested on my side watching my daughter sleep, I felt confident that the dream was a mere product of the excitement of the night. That in combination with all the Smores she had eaten along with Brady's story had produced the nightmare. My eyes drifted from my daughter to the door of her room, and a moment later it opened and my wife moved inside. Bella walked silently to the bed on which I was resting and sat down on the edge, concern etching the beautiful features of her face.

"Jacob hasn't come back. I know you said you wouldn't leave her, but I really think he needs to talk about what happened."

I focused my gaze past her, listening beyond the house deep into the woods until Jacob's thoughts joined my own. _First I fail as a leader and now I've let her down. I should just do them all a favor and leave._

Before making any decision to go and speak to him, I took Renesmee's hand and placed it on my cheek. My daughter was in the deepest stages of sleep now, and I felt it safe to leave her while I went to talk to Jacob. As I placed her hand back around her favorite stuffed wolf I looked over at my wife who was now standing at the end of the bed. "I'll try not to be long."

After I stood up, I reached out and pulled Bella gently into my arms, feeling the tension in her body melt away at my touch. When she gazed up at me, I lowered my head pressing my lips to hers, "I love you."

She smiled at me as I moved away from her and once she had taken my place in the bed next to our daughter, I made my way downstairs and outside hoping I could get Jacob to stay.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Jacob POV**

His smell alerted me long before I heard his approach. I wasn't in the mood to talk and hoped Edward would hear that and turn around. Even when he reached my side, standing as still as any statue, I didn't turn to talk to him and tried not to think about anything other than what I had the last time I had gone all Wolf.

"What do you think that will do to her?"

"I'm really not sure. What good am I doing her by staying? Oh by the way she talked me out of taking her medicine, so you might want to give that to her when she wakes up." My level of hostility was rising, and I hoped I could say something that would make him fight me.

He ignored my thoughts and continued on, "Jacob you have not failed my daughter, not by any means of the word. I know how hard it is to say no to her when she looks at you with the same brown eyes that Bella once had. It takes a great amount of control not to give Renesmee anything she wants when she does that. The important thing is that when she woke up you were there to hold her when she needed you the most."

"After I scared the crap out of her because I forgot where I was. So do you think she had some sort of vision like Alice?" Finally I felt strong enough to face him and when I did he was looking away, over the lake.

"I think what happened tonight was the result of many things. I don't believe she had a vision."

"Nessie seemed pretty certain."

"Yes, but you have to consider the contributing factors. She was up past her bed time, she had a lot of sugar, and Brady's story," Edward pointed out.

Those were all valid points and I felt a little better. "I guess I should let you get back." I wasn't quite ready to return, but was no longer ready to take off. Edward was right. I had a responsibility to Nessie to stay here through good and bad times.

Once he had gone I walked closer to the edge of the lake and found a flat rock. I picked it up and cast it out over the water, watching as it skipped six times before it sank into the depths. My mind kept going back to what Nessie had said about the dream, about a dark place. What had scared her was that I had been restraining her, and I wondered if in her dream that same thing had happened. Maybe Edward was right, but I had a gut feeling that this wasn't the end of it.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**  
Edward's POV**

For the first time since she had gotten sick over the summer, Renesmee had taken her medicine without complaining or crying. If anything, it was as if the events of last nights dream had never taken place. My daughter was happy and very pleasant to be around. She helped me cook breakfast for all of the boys, telling me in full detail every part of what had gone on last night, even talking Jacob out of taking her medicine. When she got to that part she looked down at her feet, and I didn't have it in me to scold her.

The only part she didn't talk about was the dream, and that was the only thing that concerned me. Bella had come into the kitchen a few times glancing at me with a worried expression her face, and I knew eventually we needed to try and sit down with Renesmee and talk about her nightmare, but before I could get to that point Renesmee was holding a tray full of food in both her hands heading out to our deck to be with Jacob and the boys.

Just as I began to clean up the pots and pans I had used to make breakfast, Bella was at my side. "We'll talk to her about last night," I began but she was already shaking her head.

"I know we need to, Edward, but she's happy right now. It's like she's putting on this huge act, but maybe it isn't, maybe my instincts are wrong. Maybe she woke up and realized it was just a dream and she's finally happy."

We were both silent and without thought I reached out and turned off the faucet before the water could overflow. "Perhaps the best thing to do for now is to watch her, and let her come to us when she's ready to talk about this." It was very hard not to take control and force Renesmee to sit down and tell us what she saw in her dreams, but forcing her to do anything had never worked before.

"Dad, guess what? The man on the Weather Channel said it's going to be overcast, so that means we can go to the park by the college, all of us. I think we should have a picnic."

For less than a second I stood looking in to my wife's eyes, then I turned and looked down at my daughter, seeing the excitement in her eyes, and the way she couldn't quiet hold still as she moved from one foot to the other.

"Do all the boys in Jake's pack wish to go?"

"Well Jake said he would and Seth. I think we should see if everyone else at the other house wants to come too. Can we do that?"

Going to the park with everyone in my family was something we couldn't do, and Renesmee seemed to already have figured that out as she agreed that maybe only Jake, Seth, Bella, and I should go with her.

I went back to cleaning up the pots and pans, listening as Renesmee asked Bella if they could find a place to go fishing at some point in the week. As much as I wanted to think that my daughter had everything under control, I had to admit that Bella might be right, that she was putting on a brave face. The worst part was that we needed to find time in the next few days to sit down with Renesmee and tell her that it was time for us to move again.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Renesmee's POV**

Even though I'm not all that crazy about vegetables, I ate everything Mom put on my plate. Last night showed me that I was doing everything wrong, and that I had to be more responsible for everything than I ever had. If I did that, took care of myself and got all better, then maybe God wouldn't punish me by making me go to that bad place in my dreams. Grandpa Carlisle told me about God, and as part of my studies I had to read the books of the Bible. When I asked Grandpa if he believed in God, he didn't even have to think about it.

I'm not sure what I believe just yet because there is so much out there that most people don't know about, but if Grandpa is right and the Bible is right, then if I'm really good nothing bad will happen.

"Hey, what's going through that pretty little head of yours?" Jake asked as we walked through the trees.

"Just thinking about stuff," he was holding my hand, and when he came to a stop I looked up at him. He had a worried look on his face and maybe Jake was thinking about last night. "I'm just really glad we got to come here and go on a picnic. I'm also glad you and my dad didn't get mad about last night when I didn't take my medicine. I have to be better now."

I turned away from him and pulled on his hand and he walked with me again. "I think if I start eating right, and if I don't complain about taking my medicine then I will feel better. If I'm positive about things then my ulcer might go away and I won't get sick anymore."

Again Jake stopped walking and I sighed, "I'm not going to talk anymore about that now. We should go back and see what Mom and Dad are doing."

When I looked up at him he was frowning. "Your face is going to get stuck if you don't quit that."

Jacob sighed and shook his head, "You're something else, do you know that?"

Before I could blink Jake had lifted me up and put me on his shoulders, and I laughed as he began to run back the way we had come. "Jacob when we get home we need to get my fishing pole out so we can go to the lake. I think Harvey and Gracie would like some fresh fish."

When we got back to the picnic blanket, my mom and dad were putting things back in the big basket.

"We haven't stayed long enough," I told them as Jacob put me down.

My mom put the container the fruit had been in away answering, "We've been here almost two hours."

"We didn't fly my kite," I tried, not wanting the good time to end.

"Hey, why don't we go find that fishing pole," Jacob suggested as I quickly remembered that I needed to do things better.

"I think they're in the basement."

Jake took my hand and carried our blanket while Mom and Dad walked in front of us.

"Do you ever go fishing with Billy and Grandpa Charlie?"

"Nope, that's something they like to do alone. When I was younger I would go with Quil and Embry."

"Did you ever catch anything good?"

At first Jacob didn't answer, and I wondered why. My dad chuckled and Jacob growled softly. He didn't like my dad hearing his thoughts. "I almost caught a twelve pounder, but before I could real it into the boat it snapped my line."

"I bet that made you mad."

"Yep," he said as we reached the car. I got in and scooted over to the passenger side in the back and when Jake was ready he got in next to me, kind of cramped because he's so tall.

"Dad, why do I need to wear my seatbelt?" I asked while I strapped it into place.

"It's good practice. Most people are required to wear them by law," he answered as he started the car, looking out his window for not even a second before he pulled out.

"But we could put it on me if something happened." That had always confused me, and even if it is law, I still didn't get why we had to wear them.

"Hey, Nessie, have I ever taught you how to play thumb wars?"

I had started to look out my window, but instead I turned to face Jacob trying to figure out how you went to war with your thumb.

Jacob took my hand and had me keep my thumb out. He locked his other fingers to mine and explained that the object of the game was to be the first person to pin down other person's thumb. It sounded easy enough, but his hand was huge compared to mine and I was quick to point that out, "Don't you think you will win them all, you have bigger hands than me."

"I'll go easy on you."

For some reason I didn't like that and when he counted it out I prepared myself. Jacob stuck his thumb as far out of the way as he could while I tried to move mine into some sort of position to get it and pin it down so I could win. My seat belt was in the way, and I wanted to take it off but I knew I couldn't. I saw his arm flex and stuck my thumb back not wanting him to get me, but he had long fingers and a long thumb and his reach was better. My thumb got pinned and I struggled to get it out while he began to count. Jacob won, which was what I liked when we played games. I wasn't at all for him letting me win but it was still frustrating. "Again," I huffed.

"We could do hot hands," he offered but I growled a little, and he grasped my hand as Dad warned me to behave.

"One two three four, I declare a thumb war." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I got my thumb around his so fast that I wasn't sure how I'd done it. Jacob seemed surprised too as I held his thumb down but he was struggling to get lose and it was getting harder to hold it as I counted to five. I reached four and he got free.

Again I huffed getting kind of mad about this sill game. "Again," I growled louder than I had meant too.

"No more thumb wars," Dad said as he looked in his review mirror at me. "If you are going to get angry, and be unpleasant then you need to find something else to occupy your time."

He was not being fair and I folded my arms across my chest not wanting to look at him or Jacob. As I stared out the window I thought about how I could win. The key was to move as soon as we were ready. That had worked, but Jacob was stronger than me, and it would probably take forever for me to get stronger. Maybe if I ever saw Claire again I could play her. I would have to be careful not to break her thumb, but I think I could win that one.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

When we got home, and as soon as we helped get our things inside, I ran over to Jacob who was talking with Seth about something. It sounded important, and I knew about being kind and waiting to talk, but I had a pretty good feeling that if we played thumb wars now I would win.

"Sam said they weren't able to find him just like the last time," Seth was saying.

Jacob shut his eyes and since they weren't talking I took my turn, "Jacob, I bet I can beat you this time."

He stood still not answering me and I grabbed his hand. "Come on, Jake."

This time he opened his eyes looking down at me with an expression that I didn't really know. It wasn't angry or even sad just that something wasn't right. "Nessie, I need to phase and talk to Sam. I bet Seth will play," he offered as he bent down and kissed the top of my head before walking past us.

"What do you want to play?" Seth asked, but it wasn't the same. I had to be positive but it wasn't easy when other people got busy when I was ready to have fun.

"Thumb wars."

"Cool, I'm pretty good at that."

Needing to get my mind off of feeling suddenly sad, I walked past Seth and went out to the backyard. Me and Jacob were supposed to go fishing, but if he was phasing to talk to Sam, then we might not be able to go and do that. Being strong wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. It hadn't been easy after Jacob left for a long time when Brady got hurt, and every since then it was easy to get sad about things.

My mom putting her arm around me as I stood in the middle of the yard looking out in the woods helped me get my thoughts back in order and I leaned against her. The top of my head reached almost where her rib cage began, and I hated that I was still short. Eventually I would get as tall as her, but when was the question. "Did something bad happen at the rez?" I asked, using Jacob's word for the reservation.

"Nothing bad, they caught on to an unfamiliar scent, and Sam and the others were trying to find out who it could be."

"Jacob said something about last time," I turned and looked up at my mom wondering if she would tell me.

She reached down and put her hand on my cheek leaning forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. "There was another time when they ran across the same scent, and they were never able to find out who it was. They're frustrated that who ever this may be keeps getting away."

Suddenly I thought of the Volturi, but my mom was already hugging me close before I could even say anything. "It isn't any of them, baby. Aunt Alice has been watching Italy very close, and says it's business as usual there."

"Hey cutie, are you ready to go find some fishing poles and worms?" Jacob walked out of the woods and I let go of my mom and ran to him laughing as he tossed me in the air. Going fishing sounded great, but I quickly remembered why he had gone, "Are you sure it is okay for us to go there?"

Jacob was holding me in his arms now as we went into the house. "We have a handle on it, so no worrying."

That was fine by me.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Bella POV**

With Renesmee gone, I found my husband up on the third floor in the only room there. It was a guest room, which doubled as a small office. "What do they think is happening?"

He had been looking at the computer, but turned the chair around to face me. "Jacob shared his thoughts with me before he and Renesmee left. They don't know who it is and they are fairly certain that it's the same Werewolf that attacked Brady."

I thought of that time, when Jacob had gone, and Renesmee went though another phase where she wouldn't communicate verbally. Alice hadn't seen anything from Italy that time either, but why would a true Werewolf be coming around Washington of all places. My husband took my hand and I let him pull me closer and turned sitting down on his lap. "If he has to leave, I'm not sure how well Renesmee will take that."

When Edward didn't answer me I turned and looked at him, seeing concern etched in the butterscotch color of his eyes. "What are you not telling me?" It was difficult not to jump to the conclusion that Edward was trying to keep something from me, because from the first time I met him he had a tendency to try and protect me. That hadn't stopped just because I had become a vampire, but I reined in my anxiety, wanting to know what was going on.

"Along with what Sam told him, he also shared something that happened when he was alone with Renesmee." Edward shared what she had said to Jacob about wanting to be positive so that her ulcer would go away, but that part didn't raise any alarms.

What did worry me was when he shared the part where our little girl told Jacob that she had to be better, but what she meant by that was not all that clear. "So what does that mean?"

He sighed and I leaned forward resting my left cheek against his chest. "I wish I knew. What you said this morning seems more valid now. Maybe she's trying to have this positive attitude to cover up what happened last night. If she doesn't talk about it she may end up with another bleeding ulcer."

The ulcer hadn't been a result of any one thing, but Renesmee's tendencies toward excessive worry, and keeping everything bottled up didn't help matters. "And the move isn't going to help her either. Edward, maybe we just need to bite the bullet and take her back to the Island until she finishes growing up." There was something about being on that Island that seemed to make all of our problems seem less big, if that was the right term for it.

"I wish we could, but we need to try and figure out how to help her through this. I'm not sure running away is the right way."

It felt good for once not to be on opposite sides. Edward and I tended not to agree on how to take care of our daughter. I was the one who made Renesmee face things, until recently, and he usually just solved her problems for her. Now I was trying to do the same thing, and that was frustrating. "It's times like this when I miss Reneé. I know she wouldn't know how to deal with this any better than we are, but I still miss her."

Before he could add anything, we heard our daughter sobbing, approaching the house. Edward stood both of us up, took my hand and together we flew downstairs and got to her as she pulled the sliding door open. It was then that my hearing picked up two very distinct voices, one I would know anywhere, and one that I didn't all together like, but as Renesmee's cries continued my focus was back on my daughter. What ever Jacob and Leah were arguing about would be their problem for the time being.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Edward's POV**

For an hour and a half, my little girl cried while Bella and I rested on our bed, doing our best to comfort her. Even as the tears subsided, and she lay with her head against Bella's chest while I ran my hand over her back, Renesmee wouldn't tell us what had happened to cause her to be so upset. Finally she fell asleep, her arm wrapped around Bella's middle, needing that protection and comfort that only my wife could give her.

Now that she was asleep, and unwilling to leave Renesemee, or Bella, I reached out with my hearing first. The only sounds I heard were the distant fall of giant wolf paws against the grounds as Jacob's pack patrolled. I didn't want to pry, but in order to help my little girl; I needed to know what had gone on when Leah had joined her pack.

Jacob was in his human form on the porch swing, and I shut my eyes as I joined my mind with his. Instead of focusing on his pack, Jacob's thoughts were on the argument, and Leah's harsh words. _The only reason any of them care about being here is you Jacob. Yeah it's great you imprinted on Nessie when she was born, and if you ask me she caused it somehow, beyond anything normal for our pack. If you wouldn't have been so blind sided maybe none of this would be happening. Have you even stopped to consider that maybe the reason that Wolf is coming around has something to do with her?_

_Before Leah could say another word Jacob phased, and she wasn't long in following. When he used used his Alpha Command, Leah had no choice but to return to La Push. In all the anger the argument had caused, Jacob hadn't realized that Renesmee had come to investigate and heard everyword of their argument._

As I moved away from Bella, she looked over at me, concerned. "I need to speak to Jacob."

My wife nodded and I moved around the bed to her side. Leaning forward, I brushed my lips over hers. "I won't be long."

While I was ready to go confront Leah on my own, what she had said at the end brought me to realize that she did have a point. More important than that was for Jacob and I to discuss what he didn't yet know, that Renesmee had heard her as well.

**~*~*~*~*~**

_**AN: **The end of another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed what you read, and my thanks to all of you who stopped by to read and to all of you who have been keeping up with the reviews.** Maddy**, I do believe that Edward would have many a gray hair with all that is going on with his little girl. **Rynnajo**, I'm glad you are liking the story and thank you for the compliment. As to your question about Edward being able to read Renesmee's thoughts again, I'm not sure at this point in time._

_I am working on the two men in Nessie's life kind of having a united front, well at least at this point in the story, so hopefully you don't mind Jacob and Edward getting along a bit better. I think they had started to by the end of BD. Also with Leah, that may have been harsh, but look what she said about Nessie, and I don't think Jacob would have done anything less. I think he'll come around at some point. _

_I'm updating pretty fast, I'm going to try and only do it once a week though, but it's difficult to wait.. Thanks again for stopping by. _

_~Ella~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Un-Imprint**

**Renesmee's POV**

Harvey and Gracie always know when I'm hurt. It isn't possible for me to get scraped knees if I fall, or sunburn if I stay out in the sun for too long when it's a nice day. The kind of hurt that was bothering me was inside, and I hated it because I was supposed to be happy. When I wanted to come here to my clearing, Mom was worried. It was Dad who told me I could come here alone, and it was hard to leave my house without worrying about them.

Harvey pressing his nose to my back brought a smile to my face, but it only lasted a moment. "I'm sorry I'm being so gloomy," I whispered as he plopped down beside me rubbing his ear against my hand. Having his ear rubbed or even scratched is one of his favorite things, so I did that trying not to think about things.

My mom had talked to Jacob, and my dad had too, but I didn't want to talk to him. I wasn't angry with him, just hurt because he got so mad so fast at something that wasn't Leah's fault. I'm not all that fond of her, but she's right. From the very first time my mind let me remember, I liked the sound of the other voice, the voice that wasn't like the rest of the people in my family. I knew Jacob didn't like me for a long time, but that's only because we couldn't understand one another. I hadn't meant to hurt Mom when I was inside of her, and stopped once my dad told me what I was doing.

It all happened so fast. It got really uncomfortable inside, and it hurt. I was really scared because I couldn't breathe, but there wasn't any place to go. After my dad got me out and Aunt Rose took me away, it was okay again. But that voice that wasn't so happy with me went away too.

I saw Jacob the first time when Aunt Rose was holding me rubbing my back, and his face looked tired and mad, but only for a second. After that he was always wanting to hold me and aggravating Aunt Rose, but I didn't mind because they loved me and still do.

Maybe Leah is right because I always liked Jacobs's voice, and I have special abilities. Maybe mine was to make Jacob like me when he wasn't supposed to. The hardest part now is trying to figure out what to do. I know Jacob doesn't feel anger at me. He even said what Leah told him was a load of something I'm not allowed to say, but if I'm supposed to be strong and do the right things, then maybe the best thing to do is make him go away.

Just as I thought that, I felt a tear running down my cheek and wiped it away. The other thing that was on my mind was the Werewolf. Caius thought Jacob and the pack were true children of the night, and I still didn't understand what all of that meant. What was hard to get, was why someone would want me if the Volturi didn't want me.

Harvey lifting his big head from under my hand got my thoughts back to what was going on now. He sniffed and stood up about the same time Gracie did before he went over to her and followed her back into the woods. A moment later my Uncle Jasper came into my clearing, and without saying anything he walked over and sat down next to me.

I didn't need to ask him if I could snuggle with him, and a second later he had his arm around me. The hurt was still there, but it wasn't as bad and I was glad he could make me feel just a little better.

"Do you want to talk?"

He meant well, but talking wasn't doing me any good. All it did was make my family worry about me. I shook my head, but continued to lean into his arms.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Jacob's POV**

If I didn't think Sam or the rest of the pack would have my head, I would happily break a few of Leah's bones. They of course were already aware of that fact, but let it go. She was already back in La Push and hadn't phased since returning. All of that had happened two days ago, and it had sent Nessie into another phase of not talking to us. Jasper was the only one who could tell us anything, and said the strongest emotion he felt from her was deep despair. The worst part was that Nessie wouldn't let me near her, and I can't say that I blamed her.

Since that day, Bella and I had taken several long drives, and I was grateful on the one respect that things between us were starting to get a little better. This thing with Nessie had sort of forced us to talk about what had happened in the past, including my imprinting on Renesmee.

"A penny for your thoughts," Bella said as she arrived by my side while I looked out over the lake.

"You're going to need more than that." I moved over and made enough room for her to sit down on the log that I had been using for the past hour. "Did Nessie come back?"

Bella sighed and nodded at the same time, "Jasper just came back with Renesmee asleep in his arms."

I turned to face my best friend, hating the look of worry that was so prominent in her eyes, "What can I do? This isn't supposed to happen you know. Everyone else who has imprinted has been happy. I'm the only one who seems to be failing. I don't know," I said as I reached down picking up some pebbles, throwing them out over the water, "Maybe some of what Leah said is on the mark. I don't think Nessie had a thing to do with my imprinting on her, as far as making me, but maybe it's me."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked as her brows furrowed.

I shook my head, not sure if I could explain it, "I think I've been torn for too long. I've felt like I've been pulled into two places, here with Nessie, or there in La Push being the true Alpha, what ever that is. I think as hard as it's going to be, maybe I need to let Sam have it all. He does more than I ever have."

"What about your pack, you can't just Alpha Command them to go back to Sam. They all broke away because they agreed that following you was the best. Jacob, the one thing I've managed to figure out through all of this is that you can't run when it all gets too hard to deal with."

What Bella said was true, but it wasn't that easy, "That's easy for you to say, you have everyone you love with you…"

Faster than I could blink Bella was on her feet, her arms crossed in front of her as she stared at me angrily. "What about Charlie and Renee? How can you even think this is easy for me? Yes I'm happy here with Edward and our little girl, but there isn't one day that goes by that I don't wish for my mom and dad to be here. I've had to cut myself off from Renee completely, did you know that?"

She turned away from me and I quickly stood and put my hand on her shoulder. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

For a moment I wasn't sure she was going to stay, but she finally turned around and hugged me. "I shouldn't have exploded like that," she whispered.

"Vampire temper," I teased, and we both managed to laugh a little.

"So what do you and Edward want me to do? You guys are her parents, do you have any ideas?"

As she talked Bella led the way back toward the house. "We have been discussing the idea of taking her to Esme's Island. My family is at a point now where we can't really continue going to school or get jobs because at least for the rest of them, they have been in the public eye for long enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if someone got curious enough, they may start looking into why Carlisle Cullen has been a doctor in three different places and hasn't really changed all that much. There aren't any photos of him, he makes sure of that, but they have to be careful."

"So they hide for a while?"

She nodded and I sighed, not sure if I liked the idea of Nessie being someplace I couldn't just run too. At the same time they had to do what was best for her.

**~*~*~*~**

**Renesmee's POV**

My dad's humming was the first thing I heard as I began to wake up. I was in my room and he was holding me in his arms as I opened my eyes. The second I did that, all the sadness wrapped around my heart, and I didn't move.

"Do you want to go downstairs and get something to eat?"

I shook my head trying very hard not to let my eyes get teary.

"You need to try and eat something, even if it's just a few bites," he said as he rubbed my back.

I shut my eyes not wanting to think about anything, but my mind wouldn't listen. While I sat with Jasper I made a decision, one that was going to be very hard to make happen. It meant I'd have to hurt someone else to do it, but maybe it was for the best.

"Edward, she has to eat," I heard my mom say. They had to know I was still awake, and it hurt because they were worried about me. How hard was it just to pretend like I had after my camping trip and the bad dream? The only problem now was that there wasn't anything in me to try and do that.

Just before my mom walked out the door, I opened my eyes. "Momma, I need to talk to Jacob." My voice sounded strange and my throat felt like it was closing up but I squeezed my eyes shut and made my mind stay strong for this. "I need to go alone with him to the lake, and I don't want anyone to hear me."

She walked over to my bed and knelt down. "We can all go take a walk so you can talk to him here."

That would be easy, and once I did the hard thing I wanted to come back here and be in a place that I hadn't hurt my Jacob. I just shook my head and she kissed my forehead before she turned around and left.

After she was gone, I sat up and slid off my bed. At my dresser I got out a long sleeved pink shirt and laid it on top of the dresser before and turned around and found my dad holding my jeans. "Dad, if I do something mean, will you and mom still love me?"

My Dad got down on his knees and I let him hug me close. "Renesmee, will you tell me what it is?"

Even though I didn't want them too, my tears came anyway, and my throat closed tighter, but I wasn't going to let myself cry. He wiped my tears away as he always did and kissed both of my cheeks.

"Jacob loves you," he said as I held up my arms, and let him take off my short sleeved shirt.

"But I don't love him anymore," I said as my breath caught. I shut my eyes and made myself think it over and over as Dad pulled my shirt over my head. I got my jeans on by myself, and put on my Birkenstocks before Dad stood up and held me in his arms.

He carried me downstairs and outside to our front porch, where Jake was waiting for me.

Without saying anything I walked down the two stone steps and headed for the back of the house, where my path was for my clearing. I knew Jacob was following, and could hear him as he walked, but only a little.

_I don't love Jacob; I don't love Jacob_ I thought. Every time I thought that, it got harder to breathe.

It was when I felt his hands on my shoulder, turning me around, that I realized my breath was not working right and my chest was hurting. "I want a un-imprint," I said, gasping because of how much that hurt me.

When Jacob hugged me, on his knees like my dad had done in my room, I wanted to push him away but I couldn't. Having Jacob hold me made a little of the hurt go away.

"You listen to me," Jacob whispered, his voice sounding like he was crying now. I heard him sniff, and hugged him as much as I could with such dinky little arms.

"I'm not letting that happen. You being a part of my life is the best thing that happened to me. If it hadn't happened I would likely be just another wolf somewhere out in the wild."

"But I made you do it," I hiccupped, as my tears continued falling, getting Jake's black shirt all wet.

He sat down and kissed the top of my head. I wanted to look up at him but I couldn't just yet. "You had a part in my imprinting, but it's stronger than both of us put together."

Now he had me and I wanted to see him. When I looked up at Jacob's face he had tears going down his cheeks. I reached up and wiped them away with my whole hand. "What do you mean bigger than us? Is it like what Grandpa Carlisle said about God? He says that God isn't any one thing, and you can't really compare anything to Him."

"I guess it's a little like that. When we imprint, it's so strong that all we want is to make those that we love happy. When we do that we are also happy."

It was still hard, but at least I could breathe again. "I don't want a un-imprint. I just thought that it was better because Leah was angry at you."

Jake pursed his lips and I rested my head against his chest so I didn't have to see his mean look. "Jacob, would it be bad for me to want you to stay with me forever? When you go away it's hard because I have to do everything all on my own. No one can eat with me, and I like having you here because you're silly sometimes."

"It wouldn't be bad, but maybe we should go back to the house. I have a feeling everyone is really anxious to see you, and you do need to eat."

He was right, and my belly grumbled at us just to show him so.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Bella's POV**

One of the hardest things I had ever done was to stand at the bottom of the stairs while my daughter walked off into the darkening evening with Jacob behind her. The moment they were out of ear shot, I walked over to Edward as he shut the door, taking his hand, "How can we just let her do this?"

The pained expression on his face told me enough. My husband was just as reluctant to let her go as I was, but both of us trusted Jacob to see through what Renesmee was about to tell him.

All of this brought back some memories of my own. They were hazy, but the pain they had once caused still haunted me if I allowed the memories to linger. My daughter seemed to be just like Edward, wanting to do what was best for the other. Her actions were testament to the fact that Renesmee wasn't the little girl we sometimes saw her as.

"I want to listen," I admitted as Edward drew his arms around me. It would be very easy to pick up what they were doing, but Renesmee had asked us not to do that, and Edward and I were strong enough to trust her and Jacob, but only just, at least for me.

"Jacob was aware of what she was about to do, and he's not about to give in to her wishes."

At least he was stronger than I was, though the circumstances back then were far different, and I hadn't been as confident in myself as I was now.

Edward guided me down the hallway, through the kitchen and down into our family room. The guys had been there watching TV, but were outside. "Do they know what is going on?" That was a silly question, I'm sure they heard Renesmee talking to Edward just as I had.

"They understand that we need some alone time," he told me as we sat down on the sofa to wait.

Time seemed to move slowly by, and I had my eyes closed with my cheek pressed against Edward's chest when he hugged me gently, "They are on their way back."

We both stood and I followed Edward to the kitchen getting out Renesmee's favorite plate and glass as he pulled some food out of our refrigerator.

As I was setting her plate down on the counter, two arms wrapped around my middle and I felt Renesmee's cheek pressing against my back.

I reached around and gently pulled her in front of me hugging her close as she held on to me. "Are you ready to eat?" She nodded and after leaving me to give Edward a hug, she went to the table and sat down with Jacob.

"Do you two mind if I help her get to sleep tonight?" Jacob asked as Edward walked next to me and put his hand on my left shoulder.

"That will be fine," Edward said.

Renesmee was pushing her food around on her plate, and that concerned me. Before I could say anything, Edward was leading me to the front of the house, and outside. "What happened?"

"She told him she wanted a un-imprint," Edward whispered, so softly that only I could hear him.

We walked hand and hand down our driveway. It was already dark and very quiet as it had been since Jacob and his pack arrived. As it always was, no animals ever stayed close to our homes, except for the two bears, and even they didn't like being very close to us. My mind registered all of this and at the same time of what Edward had said. I threw my shield and let him read the concern in my thoughts.

Edward squeezed my hand. "I warned him before he began to follow, but it wasn't easy for him to hear her, and Renesmee didn't mean what she requested."

"Why?"

"Most of it stemmed from what Leah said during their argument."

That caused my anger to flare up and I didn't realize that I was squeezing Edward's hand too hard until he rubbed my arm, "Easy, I'm not as strong as you."

Instantly I let go feeling horrible, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have any reason to be," he answered, and I sighed.

"We need to get her out of here."

"I was thinking about what you said the other night, about taking a visit to Isle Esme."

We stopped walking and I looked at my husband, "But how, she grows so fast."

"Carlisle can arrange for a private flight for all of us. We can use two different companies for the trip down and back."

Going to the Island sounded like heaven but we had to think of the move, as I was about to point that out, Edward smiled at me. "Everyone has agreed take care of packing us up while we go to the Island."

"Where are they headed?" It was hard to think about everyone else getting our things together, but at the same time we needed to get our daughter away for a while.

"Carlisle and Esme are going to Denali for an extended stay. Rosalie and Emmett are talking about going to South America to visit Zafrina, and I think Alice and Jasper will accompany them."

"And after that?" We had turned around and were heading back toward the house.

"We haven't really talked about that," Edward admitted. It sounded like they would get everything packed, but leave the houses as they were now until we all returned from our vacations.

"What about Renesmee's birthday?"

"I thought maybe just us with her this year, although I'm sure Rosalie and Emmett will make their way to the Island when that time draws closer."

There were many things to work out and consider, but as we entered the house, thoughts of going to the Island and sharing our time with Renesmee, and possibly Jacob put my mind at ease.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:**_I don't mean to make her so sad all the time but I have a struggle finding happy moments. I promise the island will be good family time. I don't know if Jacob will go at this point or not. I tried to work on some Bella and Jacob time. I realized I hadn't given Bella much time in the lime light, but we had her POV through the books, and I love her, but needed to allow the others to have time too. _

_**Rynnajo**, I'm glad you like my interpretation of Nessie. I'm always worried that I'm not doing her justice because she's so complex, but again having her struggle is still something that I feel compelled to right. _

_**Maddy**, I'm working on Jacob and Bella, I hope this helped a little. Everyone still has a ways to go before its all said and done. Yes her Daddy is a very big push over when it comes to her, but Edward also will step in when he needs too. _

_Thank you all for reading and big thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.. _

_~Ella~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Island Getaway**

**Renesmee Point of View**

Even with the sun making everything really hot, I wasn't leaving the beach until my sandcastle was finished. The sun couldn't hurt me, but I could still feel the heat even with the silly hat mom had put on my head to shade my face. Mom and Dad were having some alone time. They asked me if I wanted to take a walk with them to the other side of the island, but I wanted to be by myself too. The hat was making my head itch, so I took it off and set it beside me as I packed more sand in my bucket. When Mom and Dad get back, they promised to help me dig a moat.

A few minutes later the castle was done, so I walked down to the water's edge and let my feet get wet. That was when the world spun and this time I didn't get afraid, instead I laughed when Dad ran with me in his arms into the ocean.

"You should hear your heart beating," he said once we were both all wet.

"You surprised me," I told him, hanging my arms around his neck as I floated in the cooler, blue ocean water.

"Are you ready for us to help with the moat?"

"Yes, but I still want to cool off and this feels good," I answered feeling a little tired. Sometimes sun did that to me. Here on our island we don't get waves that are really big, unless it is stormy, so floating on my back while dad held me was pretty relaxing. "Do you think Harvey and Gracie miss me?" While it was really great to come here, leaving my bears behind wasn't such a good thing. I showed them with my mind us together and also me going away, but I'm not sure they understood what that was about.

"I think they will most likely wonder where you are, but Gracie seems capable of taking care of their needs."

After a few more minutes we went back to shore. My Mom was waiting, and after I gave her a hug, we got to work on my moat.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Edward's POV**

By the time Renesmee had taken a bath and prepared for bed, she was almost asleep on her feet. After we finished putting a moat around her elaborate castle, she decided we needed to go for a walk to the other side of the island. Bella and I were more than happy to do that with her even though that made our second trip.

At the table, our daughter sat slightly slumped forward, resting her chin on her hands as I put her plate in front of her. "Do you want to go on to bed?"

"Not that tired," Renesmee mumbled as she sat up and took her fork, spearing a green bean and popping it into her mouth.

"You did an amazing job on that castle," I said as she yawned before taking a bite of chicken.

Renesmee nodded once before her head fell forward.

With ease I caught her before her face fell into her plate, and in a moment had her cradled in my arms. "You did this quite a few times our first journey here," I reminded Bella as we walked back to the Blue Room.

"If I can remember correctly that was because you made sure my days were filled from the time I woke up, until I did fall face first into my dinner."

Once Renesmee was tucked safely into her bed, Bella and I gave her kisses, and I took my wife's hand leading her back into the main room of the house. "Alone at last," I whispered, pulling Bella into my arms.

Her hands were suddenly in my hair grasping my head as she pulled down. I crushed my lips to hers, parting my mouth while running my hands down Bella's sides, totally lost in the moment.

"I forgot my medicine," Renesmee whispered.

In half a second Bella and I managed to compose ourselves. Our daughter was looking at her feet, and I quickly went to her, wondering how she had woken up so fast.

Once she was in my arms, Renesmee rested her cheek against my left shoulder while Bella arrived with her medicine and the cup of human blood required for the medication to work properly.

In her room I sat down on Renesmee's bed and helped her hold both the medicine cap and her cup steady while she drank from them.

"I'm afraid to sleep," Renesmee whispered.

"Are you seeing the dark room?"

My little girl nodded once, and I held her closer shutting my eyes. This dream wasn't going away and Bella and I were divided on what it meant. Alice still wasn't seeing anything from Italy to indicate that these dreams might have something to do with that, and I still held to my belief that they were just a product of Renesmee's past encounter with the Volturi.

"How come they won't go away?"

"I'm not sure. Do you think of them often, when you are awake?"

Renesmee sighed as she played with my wedding band, spinning it around on my finger. "I try not to, but how do you know that it doesn't mean I'll go there?"

"You have never been to a place like that, and you told me the dreams didn't become scary for you until after Brady told his story," I answered, hoping that talking about this would alleviate some of her fears.

"Do you promise that it's just dreams?"

"I promise," I told her without a doubt in my mind.

Renesmee lifted her head from against my chest and looked me in the eyes, needing to see my confidence there. When she did, my little girl sighed and yawned. "Where's Mom?"

"Right here," Bella said walking into the room stiffly, something our little girl didn't notice.

My wife sat next to us and Renesmee crawled onto her lap. "Mommy do you promise that this is just a dream?"

I looked at Bella, seeing the barest sign of discomfort before she answered. "Dad is right baby. This is most likely just a dream."

Renesmee yawned again and I stood pulling the covers down while Bella held our daughter, hugging her once before she put her back in bed. "Now, you need to get some sleep so we can go snorkeling tomorrow."

Our little girl gave us both hugs before she grabbed Jack and rolled on to her side facing away from us.

Once Bella had tucked her in she turned and left the room and I knew this was not going to be a good night for us.

In the main room, Bella was cleaning up from dinner with her back turned away from me. The one thing I'd learned over the past four years of marriage was that my wife wasn't one to hold back when she had an opinion and as I entered the kitchen she turned, "How can you sit there and promise her something that we don't know for sure?" Bella hissed.

"How do you expect me to sit there and not give her reassurance? We don't know that her dreams aren't just dreams. More likely than not it's just a worry she hasn't gotten over, and she needed to have that extra promise to ease her mind," I answered calmly, promising myself that this would not turn into a fight.

Bella pushed past me and was out the door in a second's time. I debated going after her, but went back to Renesmee's room instead, standing by her bed as she slept. Was I wrong to make that promise? I thought on that for a while, analyzing my reasoning for needing to make that promise when her dream could turn out to be more than that. Honestly, I still felt strongly that it wasn't anything else to worry over, and with that in mind I headed outside to try and calm my wife down.

Bella was sitting on one of the benches on the deck looking up at the cloudless sky. Without a sound I sat down next to her waiting to see if she was willing to talk to me.

"You really believe that she isn't having a vision, don't you?" Bella finally asked as she turned to face me.

I reached out and brushed my hand over Bella's cheek, "I would never make a promise unless I was sure. I am constantly amazed at how strong our baby is, Bella. She has been through so much in her short life, and I think her dreams are just a way of her mind to process everything without going into overload."

Bella leaned forward and I put my arms around her as she pressed her cheek against my chest. "I am afraid of what might happen if that ever came true."

"We won't let anything happen to her," I promised leaning back a little as Bella lifted her head. After a moment we resumed what we had begun earlier and it was a long time before either of us thought of anything other than the constant desires of love that were always waiting to consume us.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Renesmee's Point of View**

After a week on the island, we all needed to go hunt. On one of our gloomier days we got in the boat and went back to Rio. After Dad got our boat tied up at the dock, we went into the city and beyond that, headed for the jungle without anyone knowing what we were doing.

The smells of the animals here were so much different than they were at home. The animals here had a sweeter smell, almost as good as human blood, and I was excited to see which ones were around. It was the sweetest smell that I followed, and for a while I led the way, trying to find out what kind of animal could smell so good. Finally, up in a tree I saw a dark cat with darker spots.

With one easy jump I was on the same branch as the cat and he didn't even know I was there before I was on his back. We fell a short distance to the ground and I sank my teeth into his neck killing him before he could make too much noise. The one thing I don't like about hunting cats is that they cry if you don't kill them fast enough, then it's hard to enjoy a meal because I get sad for them. Is blood tasted very sweet and by the time I was finished my belly was full and I felt better than I had all week.

Not far away from me, my mom and dad were finishing with what they had killed, two foxes by the look of them.

"How come you let me kill the cat?" I asked my dad as we headed back toward town.

"I think you smelled him before your mom or I did."

"His blood was sweet, not as good as human blood, but I wish all of the animals were like that."

It was still gloomy when we got back to the city and there was music playing from somewhere. The music was different than anything Uncle Jazz or Emm listened to back at home. "What is that?" I asked my parents wanting to know what the metal sound was.

Further in we found the people making music. There was a man with long hair that looked tangled up, playing a metal drum with dents in it. The sounds it made were really neat, and people all around were dancing wearing very colorful shirts and dresses. "Mom, may we buy a dress like the one that lady has on?"

It didn't take much to convince her and we found someone selling them on another street that wasn't so noisy. While I was looking at a pretty blue dress with flowers printed all on the soft fabric, nothing else mattered to me. Aunt Alice probably wouldn't like this dress, but I did, and turned around to ask Mom.

Suddenly Dad picked me up and I was on his back. "Hold on tight baby," he said as we began to push past a large crowd of people.

Everything was confusing and I held on to him trying to be brave. There were lots of people who looked like people from around home, and they were all being so pushy that it was hard to hold on. They kept bumping me while Dad made his way through them. My dad had to be careful so he wouldn't hurt any of them.

"Edward," Mom called out over the noise. She was behind me, and I let go of Dad, reaching for her when something knocked against us.

Someone grabbed me and I tried to scream but they put a stinky rag over my mouth and nose and it was dizzy and bad.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Edward's Point of View**

It seemed as though they had materialized from thin air. One minute Bella and I were watching our baby look at some of the local styles in clothing and the next the strong scent of werewolf was everywhere. When we were trying to get away, a huge group of American tourists arrived on the street we were on. Renesmee heard Bella say something and let go while in front of me I saw the man who I'd seen from Jacob's memories. It took all my strength not to do something rash because, at the time I thought Bella had Renesmee.

The man grinned at me before he turned and ran. Just as I was about to pursue him, Bella yelled my name and when I turned around she was alone. "Where is Renesmee?"

A burley man pushed in front of us, pulling his hand back when it came in contact with my chest. I moved around him finding my wife standing in a state of shock. "Isabella," I said sternly while looking all around us, still smelling the strong scent of wolf.

"I had her and then I didn't."

Before she could say another word I had her hand, pulling her with me, following our daughter's scent which was now mixed with the smell of wolf. There wasn't time to feel anything because the longer we dwelled on what had just taken place, the further away our little girl was getting.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:**_ Not to worry, all will be revealed in time, including how someone could get Renesmee away from her parents with such appearant ease. Thank you to Mackenzie Creations for helping with the editing, and thanks to all of you who have read and to all of you who have reviewed. This is where the story finally pics up pace so be ready... _

_~Ella~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dead Ends**

**Edward's POV**

Maintaining control while trying to push through the people crowded streets of Rio was something I had to focus on. Bella was still behind me, still holding on to my hand as we wove in between tourists and residences alike. Our daughter's scent had not faded, nor had the strong smell of the Werewolf we encountered moments ago, only now he wasn't behind us he was in front of us. The most alarming part was that he wasn't alone. He had human allies who more than likely knew that Bella and I were vampires and that was a very disturbing discovery.

Ahead of us was a clearing and I picked up the pace, needing to get out in the open, or at least to a place where we could travel in the jungle at a faster speed.

_What about the humans_? Bella's thoughts filled my mind, clouding my goal for a second before I shoved them back, focusing on the task at hand.

"They know," I called back to her as we finally broke through the crowd. The winding streets ahead of us were not empty, but not as packed. It hindered my wife and me from using our full speed.

I took in a deep breath of air, growling because our daughter's scent was growing more distant. The ones who had Renesmee had the upper hand and they seemed to be well aware of that. The way they were heading eventually led to the air field and that only made the need to travel faster more paramount.

Finally clear of the city, Bella and I took to the forest. I let her hand go and ran faster than I ever had, pushing myself to get to my baby and have her safe in my arms once more.

Renesmee's scent was stronger, and I had been right, they were heading for the air field, in a vehicle of some sort. I could smell the gas along with her scent, the scent of the humans and the Werewolf.

"They can't get her on a plane," Bella said from right beside me.

Her words pushed me to work harder, run faster. In the very back recesses of my mind I knew this was something we would not accomplish but I couldn't let that stop me from trying.

The closer we got to the air field the less coverage we had to run. Why had we come here on this day to hunt, and how had they known?

We ran out of forest space a few miles from the air field and had to slow to a normal human jog. A few jeeps passed us by, and by the time we finally arrived it was too late. Bella had a hold of my hand again and her grip grew tighter as she too realized what I had.

Taking the lead, I pulled her off the road in between some old buildings before holding her in my arms. When her shield was thrown I shut my eyes. Her thoughts of anger were deserved. I had promised our daughter that her dream wasn't real, and that I would keep her safe.

Even through her anger, Bella clung to me and a strangled sob tore from her throat. I wanted to join her, but we didn't have time to do this now. "Bella, love, we need to go back to the Island and get packed up."

My wife lifted her head from where it had rested against my chest, the hurt evident in her eyes and on her face. "Where do we go from here?"

"Back to Washington. Jacob needs to know what is happening, and we need to figure out a plan."

"How, these monsters could have taken her anywhere."

"Yes, but the Werewolf was spotted in Washington two times. I think starting there is our best bet."

Bella nodded and hugged me again. I held her until she composed herself and once we were both better prepared, we moved into an area where we could hale a taxi to take us back to the docks.

**~*~*~*~*~**

By evening we were on a flight back to the United States. When we had gotten back to the island, I checked my cell finding twenty messages left by my sister. Alice had been frantic when I told her about Renesmee and Rosalie had grabbed the phone, berating me for losing my own child. That hadn't gone over very well, but eventually Emmett got the phone away from her and gave it back to Alice.

Carlisle agreed to wait for Bella and me to return before telling Jacob. I needed to be the one to break the news to him, quiet simply because none of us knew how he would react.

Beside me. Bella was sitting as still as a stone, and every now and again I had to remind her to move or pretend like she was taking a breath. Her thoughts were a part of me now, and both of us were analyzing how this had all happened.

The people who now had our daughter had obviously planned this very well. In a street as crowded as the one we were in, there was no way to act. Bella had been helpless when three people moved between her and me. While she had been unable to react, a burly man had grabbed Renesmee away from me. At the time, I thought Bella had taken her, too focused on the Werewolf just a few feet away from me.

What disturbed both of us was that with all those people, someone had to have seen what had taken place. Then again the dancing and chaos of the street fair had many people distracted.

"I keep wondering how she is," Bella whispered pulling her shield in.

I turned and looked at my wife, not knowing how to respond. It had been my failure that had led to all of this. "I'm sorry."

Bella's expression softened and she reached out and touched her hand to my cheek. "We had no way of knowing this was going to happen, and we are both to blame."

"No, those that took Renesmee are to blame and they won't know what is coming," I practically snarled. For a moment all I could see was red and I felt my control slipping. That was when her voice brought me back.

"Don't, we can't afford to slip again," she pleaded, her voice breaking.

I put my arms around her and Bella slipped closer, leaning against me in silence as the flight continued onward.

**~*~*~*~*~**

When we arrived at the airport in Port Angeles, my entire family was waiting. Bella remained composed until we reached the parking garage. Once we were there she sobbed silently as Rosalie walked over to us. My sister hadn't looked at me once, but seemed to be willing to help Bella. Once she and Esme were leading her away I began to think about what we needed to do next.

"Do you want to gather our friends?" Carlisle asked as we reached his Mercedes.

"No. I am aware that the Volturi don't know of what is happening and I'd like to keep it that way. My fear is that if Caius finds out, he will send Demetri to track Renesmee. If he gets his hands on her, there is no telling what will happen."

Carlisle's expression of support never wavered and he seemed to realize what I was saying. "We need help son," he replied after another long moment of silence.

"For now we have to do this on our own. I am going to talk to Jacob as soon as we get home."

"Might I suggest that you take Jasper and Emmett along with you?"

I nodded once before slipping into the back of the car grateful that Emmett and Jasper had tended to getting our luggage.

At home Bella went with my sisters and mother to hunt and to try and calm down. I hadn't told her about talking to Jacob, though I was fairly certain she would be frustrated once she found out I had gone without her.

My brothers and I hadn't traveled very far before the smell of Jacob and his pack was overwhelming. "You two stay here," I told my Jasper and Emmett before moving on by myself. If it got dicey they would come and help, but my hope was that it would not.

"Edward, what the hell is going on?" Jacob asked as he stepped out from the woods. He was confused but not angry.

"Renesmee was taken from us."

Suddenly Jacob was shaking violently, and I stood as still as a stone hoping he could compose himself. It took a number of minutes but he finally calmed down. Once the shaking had subsided he knelt down, running both of his hands through his hair, "How?"

"The Werewolf Brady and Quil encountered somehow knew we were in Rio. There was a street fair and no way for Bella and me to react."

For a moment he was silent then he glared up at me. "You let her get taken?"

"You know better than that. There were too many people. You know what would have happened if either Bella or I would have retaliated. It happened so fast that we weren't prepared, and there were humans helping that animal."

He groaned, realizing what we had against us.

"I knew I should have come," he growled while standing.

"Would you have been able to do anything, could you have controlled yourself not to change? Look we can debate into the next century what should have or could have been done differently. The fact is, my daughter is gone and the longer we wait the more time those that have her can hide her more thoroughly. Right now I need you to talk to Sam and the rest of your pack. We can't have another gathering without the Volturi knowing, and we need to start looking."

At that point two wolves stepped out of the forest and I recognized both of them.

_You have my support_, Quil thought.

_And mine_, Embry joined in.

"Thank you both. Jacob, will you meet us back at the house in an hour, with Sam and as many of the others as you can gather?"

"Yeah," he answered before turning and walking away.

Once he was gone, I took off toward home and a second later my brothers were running with me.

"Any ideas on where to start?" Emmett asked.

"All over the peninsula. He's been here stalking us, figuring out what we are. He's had help so we start here."

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Jacob's POV**

_How could they have let someone take her? Screw being exposed, they could have called for help done something to draw attention._

Quil's thoughts joined my own. _Do you think that Werewolf would have minded changing in front of all of those people? Then what? The Volturi come marching in and that one vampire takes interest in Renesmee again? Jacob it sounds like they knew what they were up against._

He was right, but it still bugged me. Before Embry could add what he thought, I shifted back into my human form and pulled on a pair of cut offs. "You two go run patrols, I need to cool off."

I felt bad about giving orders like that, but I also hated that Quil had a point. Bella had never encountered anything like that before in her vampire form, and she could have broken a few people and brought those Italian blood suckers back for vengeance. The last thing we need is them, and if they don't know about Renesmee being taken then that's one less thing we have to worry about.

Home was empty and I was glad. My father was spending a lot of time with Charlie and Sue. I wondered what the Chief would do if he found out his granddaughter was taken. Werewolf or not he would probably tear into anyone he could to get her back.

God, this was real. Renesmee was gone and who knows what they were doing to her. No, I wouldn't think about that. We would find her if we had to search every city, every crevice on this earth.

Once I was finished working out my anger I ran toward the woods and once there I shifted again not caring that I busted out of my jeans. _Sam_?

_I'm here Jacob._

_Renesmee was taken by that Werewolf Brady and Quil saw. Edward and Bella need help searching. I know it's not your obligation…_

_Renesmee is one of us, and it is on all of us to help her. What do they need?_

Good, he was willing to help, that was a start.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Edwards POV**

Alone in my old room, I sat on Renesmee's bed holding her favorite stuffed animal. Jack looked like he had seen better days, but my daughter loved him. How was she coping without him? My little girl always slept with this animal, a present from Jacob. Renesmee once said that she felt like Jacob was with her when she held him.

"Edward?"

My wife walked slowly to my side and sat next to me. "I want to kill them all," she whispered.

I put Jack down on the pillows and pulled Bella to sit on my lap. "We will have to." At some point, and I'm not sure when, I knew that the humans who were aware of what we were, and most likely what Renesmee was would be a liability to us all, not only to my family, but to any immortals anywhere. The Volturi would kill them, but the risk of exposure was greater now than any other time.

"Do you think they took her to study her?"

"No, that Werewolf seemed to be in charge of this, and I'm not sure his intent just yet, but there is a reason beyond that of trying to figure out how our daughter exists."

"She doesn't have her medicine."

My eyes shut and I took in a deep breath. When I opened them I stood us up. "We need to get this search going."

Bella nodded once and before heading down stairs, I turned her to face me. Placing both my hands on either side of her face, I held her as I brought my lips down against hers. The kiss, both passion filled and intoxicating, came to an end as quickly as it started, and we held hands as we headed down stairs where the rest of our family both Vampire and Shape Shifter waited.

**~*~*~*~**

**AN: **_Okay this was a faster add, but this goes along with chapter seven_.

**Maddy**, _I'm glad you liked that scene with Edward, it was one of my favorite ones to write and I had a clear picture of movie Edward in mind when I was writing it. I was as surprised as you were at the end of that about Renesmee getting taken. I didn't set out for that part of the story to happen so soon, but the muse was pushing for it. _

_All my other readers and reviewers alike, thank you for your support. _

_~Ella~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Sad and Alone**

**Renesmee's POV**

When I began to wake up, the smell was different, and there wasn't the rumbley noise of an airplane. It was damp, but I wasn't cold. The blanket covering me wasn't as scratchy as the one in the plane. Since I was so afraid, it was difficult to make my eyes open. Instead I looked at my memories, hearing Dad's voice as he read my favorite book, Peter Pan. It seemed like forever ago when he was talking to me, and when we were on the Island. Finally, I was brave enough to open my eyes. When I did, I found I was in a huge room, only it wasn't like anyplace I'd ever been. The walls were rock, like the floor which was covered by a really big rug with all sorts of designs and colors.

As I sat up there was something different. When I held my arms out I saw that I had a white shirt on, with long sleeves. Kicking the covers back I found that it wasn't a shirt but a nightgown that I was wearing. That was scary because I didn't remember getting here or anyone helping me dress. Sometimes, when I'd fallen asleep at home, my dad would carry me upstairs and get my nightgown on me without waking me up, but he was gone and I was alone.

Something clicked and twisted. As fast as I could, I pulled the brown covers and sheets over me, watching the other end of the big room. The door opened and there was tapping as well as the sound of someone walking slowly. My heart began to beat pretty fast, and I tried to remember to be brave. There wasn't anyone here to help me, so I would have to do this all by myself.

"You have slept for quite some time," the person walking toward me said.

I chewed on my bottom lip, wanting to cry. Everyone who talked to me sounded scary. None of them had hurt me, but I wasn't sure what they would do, eventually.

"There is no need for you to be frightened of us, Renesmee," the man said as he got closer. His face was wrinkled, worse than Vasile's. Vasile was the one who took care of me on the plane rides; well he just brought me things to eat and took me to the bathroom when I had to go.

"How do you know my name," I finally asked, still trying to be brave. This man said I didn't have to be afraid, but I was. All I wished was for my dad to come through the door and take me home.

"There is much I know about you," he answered as he sat down on the other end of my bed.

"May I know your name?"

The strange man with the long, dark, black hair smiled at me. His teeth were yellow in places, and his smile wasn't as friendly as someone I knew. "Nicoli. I'm sorry if we frightened you by not talking to you before now, but your being with us is of great importance."

When he didn't say anything else I took in a breath. He smelled really bad, not like my Jacob. I'm not sure I knew the words that described what he smelled like, but I would have to remember to hold my breath as much as I could.

"I most likely don't smell that good to you. I'm sorry for that. This will be your chamber while you stay with us. There are books on the shelves over there," he explained, pointing to the right, "There is a dresser full of clothes that should fit you. Anything else you need will be provided. Right now I need to know if you are feeling thirsty."

Until he said that, I hadn't felt anything. Now my throat began to burn, and I nodded slowly, unsure of what to do or say next. Finally my mind helped me out a little, "Why did you take me?"

This time Nicoli chuckled, and it was scary to hear him do that, but I sat still, waiting for him to answer.

"Now is not the time to divulge in that. One of the others will bring you something to eat and something for your thirst."

As soon as he moved to stand up, everything got scary. "Please, let me go home."

Nicoli started toward the door, shaking his head. "That is no longer an option for you, my child."

It was really hard, but I waited for him to close my door before I let out my breath, feeling my heart hurting. He wasn't going to let me go home, and my family didn't know where I was at all. The tears came, and I let them drip down my cheeks not wanting to cry, but there wasn't anything else to do.

I leaned back, taking in a breath, smelling the scent of the laundry soap they used on the blankets. It was lavender, but it didn't make anything better. "Daddy, if you can, try and hear me. I don't want to be here any more." After that I did cry not caring if anyone heard me or not.

**Nicoli's POV**

_**Centuries ago, before the Common Era, I was born different than anyone else. On the outside I looked like any other small child, but there was a rage in me that I didn't understand. As I grew, so did the rage. **_

_**Uncontrollable and different, my family cast me out and I didn't have any fear of being alone. I could read, so I educated myself reading any book I could find available for me to steal. **_

_**Fifteen years after my birth, one moon lit evening; I was pillaging a small shack I thought to be abandoned not far from the city of Prague. Just as I was about to leave, the door opened and a large man entered the main room. When he saw me, he dropped his things and rushed forward. **_

_**That rage inside of me seemed to boil over causing me great pain. If the man was still there I wasn't aware as my body began to twist and grow in ways that weren't normal. I screamed as loud as I could and when the pain was gone and I could see again, the one room shack was wrecked, and the man shredded up dead on the floor.**_

_**As I tried to move, there was something different, and when I took in a breath I could smell everything. Something shuffled and I spun around looking at the ground seeing two large paws. **_

_**For a long time after that my memories were muddled and confusing. It was years later when there was a name for me, Werewolf, or Child of the Night.**_

_**Since that time I've learned to control myself, but not before creating others like me. Some of my children never learned to stifle the rage when the moon shown bright in the night sky, drawing attention to our kind.**_

_**A Century later they came, massacring the wild ones and even those who were tamer. One among them strove to be rid of us all. Only after a hand full of us got away and went into hiding did the atrocities against myself and my children stop.**_

_**Little is known of us in today's world, and a common misconception is that we cannot control ourselves. **_

Seated at my desk, I looked at my journal, reading the words I had written so many years ago. If there was a reason for writing down a brief history of how I began, I'm unsure of what it is. Perhaps because times are changing, and I need to understand just what took place all those many years ago.

"Father," Grigory announced as he entered my chamber.

He was one of the youngest of our kind, still new to this life, still very temperamental as I once was. "Yes, my son."

"Forgive me, but I still can't understand why we are keeping her here when we could just be rid of her."

"Plans such as these require careful thought and a great deal of patience. If we acted now, those who love that child might find us and we would be back to where we began."

"But she isn't a child, not in the way most are," Grigory stated, shifting on his feet nervously.

"She is very special because no one made her into what she is. Like me she had a beginning, and I wish to understand that better. When I have what I need from her, we will take action, but until then no one is to hurt her or frighten her that includes you, my son."

He nodded once before leaving, and I shook my head taking in a deep breath. The young ones still had so much to learn, and my only wish is that one day we could come out of hiding so they could be a part of the living world.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Renesmee's POV**

When my eyes opened again, my face felt dry from my tears. I breathed in and smelled something sweet. As I sat up something on the other side of the room moved and there was rattling. When I slid off the bed it growled. It was afraid of me, and that hurt. Right now I was afraid, and I knew how that felt. Remembering my memory sharing I shut my eyes and sent it memories of me with Gracie and Harvey.

The animal didn't growl after that, and as I got across the room I saw what it was. He was a tiger. "I'm supposed to kill you and I don't think I should," I whispered. The tiger was chained to the wall and had stopped pacing when I talked to him.

Knowing he couldn't hurt me, I moved closer and the stupid thing plopped down on his side. He liked me now, and that wasn't good. "We can't be friends. I can't like you, because you're just one more animal that will get hurt because of me."

The door rattled and the tiger got back up and growled again. When it opened Vasile walked in with a plate of food.

"Is he too much for you?"

"No, I'm not thirsty right now."

Across the room close to my bed, Vasile put the plate down on my desk. "You must drink if you are to be strong," he said as he walked closer to me and to the tiger.

My new friend growled low, and Vasile laughed before he left us alone.

Once I was sure Vasile wasn't going to bother me, I went to my plate and found a rare steak waiting for me. Eating meat wasn't so bad, but I didn't want the tiger to get hungry so I pulled my steak in half and went back to him. "Don't get used to this, eventually I have to find a way to end you," I whispered as he ate the meat I handed over to him.

Feeling sad and lonely, I sat down close enough to touch the tiger and already figured out a name for him. "Well, Saber, I guess for a little bit we can be friends, will you mind that?"

The stupid cat licked my hand and I shut my eyes. "Daddy, find me before I have to kill Saber."

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Nicoli POV**

Finding the child asleep against the full grown Siberian Tiger surprised me. The huge male didn't growl or make a sound, but it was evident that he was going to protect her and that presented a problem.

When Vasile was present for the Volturi confrontation in Washington, he said a few of the members of the Cullen Clan had special abilities. It never occurred to me that Renesmee would have those same tendencies, and I wondered, as I stood watching her sleep, just what else she was able to do.

"Renesmee," I called out, watching as she snuggled closer to her protector.

"Child, you need to wake now," I said a bit more forcefully than was my intent.

The girl stirred and sat up. "He's my friend now," she whispered, placing her hand on the tiger's back.

"Ahh, but you don't understand that if he is that, it would make it difficult for my sons and the others to come and take care of you."

"No, Saber will listen to what I say."

"That animal is meant for your thirst! If you won't kill him then I will send one of my sons to do the job for you!" I snapped, feeling my rage rise a notch.

The force of my voice caused Renesmee to flinch back and tears formed in her eyes. "When I return in an hour you will have finished him off."

Being firm with any child is the key to controlling them, and this one was no different than one of my younger sons. If I was to learn about her, then she had to be willing to listen to my commands and there was no getting around that.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Renesmee's POV**

When Nicoli left I took in deep breaths, trying not to cry even as Saber licked the tears from my face. For a while I thought Nicoli was nice, but just now he showed me that he wasn't.

"How am I supposed to kill you?" I asked, while my voice shook with the pain at knowing I had to do that now.

Saber looked at me with his blue eyes and I shut mine.

It would be just like the cat in the jungle near Rio. Without opening my eyes I got up and climbed on Saber's back. The stupid cat didn't move away like he should have, because he didn't know what I was. I rested my head against his shoulder, wanting to go to sleep so I could wake up and not be here, but this wasn't one of my dreams.

"Saber, I'm sorry about doing this too you. I will try and be fast okay," I told him, rubbing my hand over his soft hair.

My throat was still burning and I made my mind think about that and how good it would feel to drink blood. Taking in a deep breath I tensed my body.

Saber growled once before I grabbed him firmly, turned his head and bit into his neck hard, snapping open the veins there.

The stupid cat didn't even try and get away and only cried once as I did. Still I drank his blood until my throat felt cool, and my body felt warm and sleepy at the same time.

I didn't open my eyes until I knew I was away from him, and once my eyes were open, I ran to my bed tripping once because my tears made it hard to see. With my covers pulled over me I cried again. "I want my daddy and mommy, please let me go home, please," I said over and over knowing they never would. That thought hurt me more and my stomach began to burn just a little. I gasped, they didn't know about my medicine and I had forgotten. "Nicoli, I need to talk to you," I called out gasping for breath as I sat up. "Please talk to me."

I'm not sure how long I cried, but when there wasn't anything left I stopped and my body was shaking. I used the soft brown sheets to wipe my face and that was when the door opened again.

"You did as I said, I'm proud of you, Renesmee."

I didn't want him to be proud, but I was too scared to tell him that. "I have ulcers, and my medicine is home."

Nicoli walked slowly to my bed tapping his cane on the floor. On the other side of my chamber two werewolves took Saber's body away and I felt my throat get tight.

"We were unaware of that," Nicoli said as he sat on the other end of my bed again.

"I got sick last summer and had to be in a hospital."

He shook his head back and forth. "That is a problem. Perhaps there is a reason why you have them."

"Grandpa says there isn't a way of knowing why I have them, just that worry and stress makes them worse."

"Hmm, I'm wondering if he had any better theories." Nicoli sat still on my bed with his eyes shut, "We will find a way to get your medicine. Right now I don't want you to worry. We won't put you through anymore heart ache like that with the tiger. Do you think you can manage drinking blood from a cup?"

"I do that from home, human blood, but we better use animal here."

When he stood up his lips pushed in a tight line, and I leaned back against my pillow, afraid.

"We will decide what to do about that. You need your rest, Renesmee."

I did feel tired, but I was too afraid to move until Nicoli was on his way out of my chamber. Once he was gone and the door was locked, I got up and went to the book shelf. There were lots of books I had already read, and a few I had not. Among them were several books with the name _OZ_ in the title. I picked up the first, one named The Wonderful Wizard of OZ, and took it back to my bed. I hoped that if I got lost in a story I wouldn't worry so much, or feel so sad and alone.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:** _First my thanks to **Mac** and her wonderful Beta check and suggestions. Thanks goes out to all of you who have stuck with me and are still with me to this point. I'm hoping you guys understand what **Nicoli** wrote in his journal and what that means. More on his history will be revealed and this isn't like what **Nessie** and **Nahuel **are._

_The story may take a darker turn but I am not going to do anything physically bad to **Nessie.** That said mentally might be another story. I hope you guys will still stick with me on this and her family will find her, that I promise. I won't span it over years either, but anyway enough of that. _

_I don't have any set date on updates now, I'll try not to bombard you guys with too much but if you like that then I'll fire away... okay the end for now. _

_Thanks for all the reviews._

**Maddy**, _I'll take care of Edward in the next few chapters just for you. :)_

~Ella~


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Not Alone**

Four weeks ago I put my little girl in her bed, promising her that I would protect and keep her safe. It had been that long since I'd heard her voice, or seen her smile. It was maddening not to know where she was or what she was feeling, and it was my fault that I had not listened to what everyone else seemed to know. My baby girl had a premonition, one that had begun long ago, and something I myself had ignored because I didn't want to face Renesmee having one more thing that set her apart from the rest of us. I wasn't ashamed or angry that my baby girl had these abilities, more over I was worried what all of this would do to her. My daughter is too much like me, she worries about everyone in her life, what they think about her, and what effect she has on them by the things she does on a day to day basis.

Looking up at the night sky I could barely make out the stars through the trees where I had stopped running. I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders and I deserved that for allowing this to happen. The worst part was that we didn't have any leads. This werewolf and the people helping him had covered their tracks both in a literal sense and a figurative one. He could have taken Renesmee anywhere in the world, and the only place we were certain she was not, was in Volterra. Alice had kept constant vigil on each member of their coven and there wasn't anyone there taking an interest in my family.

A twig snapped, and I spun around dropping to the ground in a crouch a second before Bella's scent alerted me that it was her near by and not an enemy. By the time my wife got to my side, I was standing, my head tilted back as I once again gazed upward.

"Talk to me Edward," Bella pleaded, standing next to me without touching me. I hadn't allowed her touch in three weeks.

"What do you want me to say?" I finally asked still looking upward.

"Anything," Bella pleaded.

Her hand brushed over my own and I pulled it away, "How can you stand to be around me?"

"I love you," she whispered.

"Don't." Deep down I wanted her to love me, but not right now, not while I stood here for the failure I had become.

"We need you, I need you. Edward I can't go on like this. I want to find Renesmee. I know you do too. What Jacob said was just out of anger, and since when have you ever taken what he says to heart?"

Finally I willed myself to turn and face her. "We could have done more that day. He's right, all we had to do was call out for help. That Werewolf wouldn't have been able to change without the full moon, and on a dreary day like that," I ran my left hand through my hair, grabbing at it out of frustration as I had many times over the past few weeks, "I keep seeing your face when we realized that plane took off. I know I need to go back and plan but I don't know what to do now. For the first time in my life I have no idea how to do this."

My wife's face went from calm to angry in a flash. "Don't you dare give up on her, Edward. Our daughter is out there someplace, scared out of her mind, and we are going to start looking until we find her."

Bella turned and stormed away and all I could do was stand there and watch her go.

I'm not sure how long I stayed out there, but when I returned to the big house everything was silent. I entered through the garage door, walking through the kitchen when I heard Jacob moaning in his sleep. I'm not sure why, but for some reason I was compelled to go to him and wake him up.

The moment I reached the sofa where he was sleeping, Jacob sat up and began to shake. "Jacob!"

After a moment he came around, looking at me in confusion before he stood up shaking his head. "I had a dream about her, just now. She was crying for you," Jacob said while looking into my eyes.

I nodded and sat down on the sofa.

"Didn't you hear me?" Jacob asked in exasperation.

"Yes. I hear her too, but not in my dreams. I made a promise that was broken the moment the words were spoken, all because I didn't want to face Renesmee having one more ability."

The couch shifted and I knew it wasn't Jacob who was beside me. My wife's arm came up around my shoulder and I shut my eyes.

"Is that why you won't talk to us, why you keep leaving for days at a time?" Bella asked.

It was difficult for me to admit how much this was killing me. I was supposed to be the strong one, but right now I felt beaten down, like I had that time I left Bella for her own good. It all came back to how I was failing them, and at the same time how Renesmee was exactly like me, "I'm sorry." That was all I could offer her, all I seemed to be able to say these days while the rest of my family tried their best to figure out a plan on finding my daughter.

In a moment Bella was tugging my hand, and when I let her take it she pulled me to my feet, still stronger than me even after all this time. She said something to Jacob, but I wasn't sure what it was.

One moment we were in the big house, and the next at our cottage, standing at the entrance of what once was Renesmee's room.

"Do you know how much our baby loves you?"

I didn't want to acknowledge that, but Bella continued. "The first time I held her in my arms, she showed me all the things I'd missed while I was resting. The one memory Renesmee played over and over was of you humming my lullaby to her. You were the first one to realize that she could hear us before she was born, and I'll bet hearing your voice had a lot to do with keeping her calm until that day."

While Bella spoke those words, I recalled another time I'd shared with Renesmee, before my wife recovered, "Did she ever show you a time I took her out to sit by the river?"

My wife shook her head and I smiled. "It was after she and Jacob fed that bird. Renesmee wasn't happy about going back inside so I took her out there and told her how much I was looking forward to showing her everything."

Bella rested her head against my arm, but I pulled it away and wrapped it around her. "I helped Esme give her a bath, and held her while she slept as I watched over you."

"You need to stop trying to do this all on your own Edward. Jacob and Sam have been doing some research and I think there are some things they've discovered which might help us."

"Even after all this time together, it's still not easy for me to let go when life gets too difficult. I'm glad you aren't willing to stop loving me even after all of this."

Her small hand cupping around my chin pulled until I was facing her. This time she wasn't angry, but my words had hurt her. "You are my life Edward, and there isn't anything on this earth that will change that. I'm not giving up on you, don't you give up on me or our baby, we both need you, and we both love you."

Cupping my hands around her face, I brushed the pads of my thumbs over her cheeks. "I needed to hear that," I admitted.

"Then I'll say it as often as you need," she whispered.

I brought my head down and pressed my lips against hers, kissing her with gentle reverence, dropping my hands down to her shoulders.

Bella raised her arms, pressing her hands against my head as she deepened the kiss. I drank in her sweet taste, realizing that we both needed this time together to temporarily drown out the world and reconnect in the most primal of ways.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Refocused and ready to move heaven and earth to find my daughter, I held Bella's hand as we entered the house. Jacob was sitting on the sofa with Alice next to him, looking as desperate as I had felt just a few hours ago. "Jake, what did you see in your dream?" I asked.

I walked over to him, fully guessing that this dream had something to do with his imprinting on my daughter.

"It wasn't just seeing, I felt so sad, so lost and alone," he said as his voice hitched.

"Was what you saw concrete, or just dream state?"

"Some of it was. Wherever she is, it's dark and damp, like what she said. Maybe this is just my dreams taken from what she was seeing in Hanover."

I sat on Jacob's other side. "I think you are connecting with her. Do any of your elders know if that sort of thing is possible?" Something inside me came to life then, like this was somehow the answer to it all. Everything else in our world was more of a supernatural magic nature, so why not this.

"I'd have to ask," Jacob answered, still sounding puzzled and confused.

"Do you mind?" Bella asked. Hearing the hope in her voice seemed to move Jacob into action. He left the door open as he ran out of the house and after Alice shut it, the rest of my family came downstairs having heard what we were saying.

"If he can connect to her," Rosalie said sounding more alive than she had in weeks, "Do you really think that's what he's doing?"

Carlisle walked over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "It may not be that easy," he warned.

"Even if it's not, I need to quit pushing every one of you away. We need to start really looking."

"What about your house in Hanover?" Alice suddenly asked as her eyes lost their focus. When she came back to us, she was shaking her head. "I can't see. One of them has been there, or is still there now."

Before my sister could stop talking, Rosalie was on the phone with the airlines while Bella and I rushed to get what we needed for the return trip. My mind was racing while I raced to get my wallet and ID. Why would they go to the house, what more would they need?

"Her medicine," Bella gasped.

Leaving everything behind, and grabbing Bella's hand, I pulled her out the door. We could travel faster by land and there might be a chance, slim as it was that we would pick up on the werewolf's trail.

**~*~*~*~*~**

There had been nothing to stop our progress home. Even the rough weather we traveled through did nothing to keep us from pushing ahead. Under different circumstances, this might have been a fun journey to be on with the woman I loved, but as it stood we didn't have time to enjoy anything.

Bella and I crossed mountains, ran through forests and dry land all through the night. When we got closer to home, the smell of werewolf had faded, but wasn't completely gone, and Bella stopped running.

"We should try and follow his tracks."

"Right now we need to get home and see if there is anything else they took."

That Bella trusted me, gave me the strength I needed to push on. The sun was just coming up when we stepped into our back yard. What greeted us when we arrived sickened me and hurt more than anything I could have imagined. Harvey and Gracie had been left ripped open as a mockery, and I pressed my lips firmly together.

"How could they?"

"We don't have time to try and figure out their sick logic," I growled taking Bella's hand. We would take care of our daughter's friends after we went inside.

Inside was a mess of all the things we had collected as a family. The furniture was strewn all over the place, and those we could replace. What turned a sour note in both me and Bella was the state Renesmee's room was in. All of her figurines were smashed to bits. The drawings she had painted that once hung in frames on her walls were shredded to pieces. Her bed was the only thing untouched, but on it laid bits of black and white stuffing.

"Jack," Bella sobbed.

I pulled her into my arms, feeling the same pain she did. Renesmee already had so much on her plate and when we got her back there would only be more hurt.

"Why?" Bella asked, her voice shaking with anger.

"Maybe to mock us, but this might help," I said letting her go and getting on my knees. I began to sift through the glass and mess that had once been whole pieces of my baby girl's life. I drew in deep breaths of air both tasting and smelling the wolf that had done this.

As if my daughter's dream were somehow interwoven in all of this, I could smell dampness, dirt, and the scent of death, but something not freshly killed like Gracie and Harvey. This smell was much older, and reminded me of Volterra.

"What is it?" Bella asked as I stood up.

"Death, not Renesmee or even the bears, but something else," I answered, puzzled.

"Bells?"

"Up stairs Jake," my wife called over her shoulder.

I wasn't surprised when Jake entered and left all in the same movement, hearing his howl of pain not far from our house as he had changed into his other form.

In the kitchen all of the food was on the floor and the medicine we had kept stored extra in the freezer was all gone. They had originally come for that.

"Do you smell that?" Jacob asked a few minutes later as Bella and I began to clean up some of the mess.

"Death? Yes." I answered, tossing spoiled mean into the garbage can

"What do you think that is, is it one of the Volturi?" Jacob asked.

"No, not one of them, but I don't know what that means at this point."

Jacob shook his head about to help with the clean up but I put my hand on his shoulder. "Do you mind helping with Gracie and Harvey?"

He followed me out and Bella stayed behind.

"How is she going to handle all of this when we get her back?" Jake asked as I handed him a large shovel from the shed.

"By the time we get her back, we won't be coming here. I'm not sure what to do about these two," I said referring to the bears and what I would tell Renesmee when that time came. They hadn't been dead very long, but I had been right not to try and pursue the wolf at this point in time.

Just on the edge of our yard, Jacob and I dug a big enough grave for both bears and we gently laid them in their final resting place as best we could. I wanted the blood of the one who had done this to the bears, and one day soon that would happen. "What did the elders say?"

"They don't really know much about the other kind of werewolf, but my father and old Quil are going to go through some of the old stories to see if there is anything they missed."

I nodded as we shoveled the last of the dirt back into place. "Charlie hasn't asked anything?"

"No, Sue's been real good about keeping him busy; well really, Seth has been pretending to get into trouble so Charlie's kind of taken to spending time with him. Has Bella talked to her dad?"

"Just once, but she made it a quick conversation, saying Renesmee was calling her back out to the beach."

Jacob looked at me then, "I bet that was hard," he whispered.

I nodded, taking his shovel as we headed back to the house.

**~*~*~*~*~**

By evening's arrival, everyone in my family had arrived at our house. Emmett and Jasper had finished ripping apart the bigger pieces of furniture and had piled it all to the side of the driveway. We had people coming out in the next few days to do the repair work needed on this house and the one Carlisle and Esme had lived in. It too had been destroyed, and not by the same wolf. The fact that there was more than one was alarming, and if Renesmee was among a coven of werewolves she was in grave danger.

All of us had conferred about the strange smell of old death. It wasn't from another vampire, and didn't seem to be part of the werewolves' true smell.

Seated outside my house on the deck, I once again gazed up at the sky, seeing the stars, not impressed by them.

"Jacob talked to Old Quil," Bella said as she sat down next to me on one of the wooden benches.

"What did they find?"

"One entry about the True Alpha."

I looked at my wife, "Their Alpha?"

"No, there were all sorts of old legends, but one that talked about the Children of the Night. It said the True Alpha was not forced by a life taken, but was born to his life and calling."

We both sat quietly, and I tried to figure out if that was meant to be taken literally, or if it was just part of some higher meaning. "Did they know what that meant?"

"They have always thought of it in a more figurative meaning, that originally werewolves were supposed to be able to master their primal desires."

"From what Carlisle was able to find when he was with the Volturi, none of the Werewolves have ever had control. That is what brought Caius to destroy them."

"Edward, what if they can control themselves? We do, when most of our kind isn't willing to try. Why can't they?"

Bella had a valid point and I shut my eyes. If that passage was literal, did it mean there was one among them born into that life, like my daughter? I shook my head not even wanting to compare Renesmee to one of them.

When I opened my eyes I was on my feet, pulling Bella with me.

"Where are we going?" she asked as we entered the house.

Jacob was talking with Emmett, but they both stopped when we walked in. "What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"We are going to Europe, Oxford. I want to start looking in the library there and in all of the libraries in Europe if I have too. Bella and I believe that the passage found by your elders is literal."

Both of them looked at us in stunned disbelieve, but it was Emmett who quickly composed himself. "One of them was born?"

"Yes, and if that is so, it means he started all of it."

"How is that going to find Renesmee?" Jacob asked confused.

"If we can find anything about that, a place of birth, we might have a place to start looking."

"I'll go with you," Emmett said, always up for the next adventure.

"No, stay here for now. Look, when we get Renesmee back we need to have someplace else to live, she's going to need a stable place, and Bella and I don't have time to find one right now," I said as my wife squeezed my hand in support. It felt good to know she was with me, and that I wasn't really alone.

"What about the rest of the family?" Jacob asked, clearly not happy about staying behind.

"When we find something we will send for you Jacob, but right now I need you to do some more research around here. See if Alice will go with you to the Library of Congress. It's a long shot, but see if there are any legends about Werewolves that pertain to one of them being born into that life.

He nodded once before heading outside.

Upstairs Bella and I got what we could salvage together. I still had my credit card on me, and was fully prepared to forge what we would need for a trip to Europe.

Once we were ready we went downstairs finding everyone waiting.

Rosalie was hugging Emmett, but stepped away from my brother and came to me. "I'm sorry about being so mean hearted. I know you didn't have control over what happened that day."

Letting go of Bella, I reached out and hugged my sister. "I'll find her, Rosalie," I whispered before kissing her cheek and letting her go.

After hugging Esme and Alice, we went outside. Carlisle was waiting in his car and after we were in, he drove us toward town so we could by more clothes before we made a late night flight out toward Europe to hopefully find something to get us going in the right direction.

**~*~*~*~**

**AN: **_Hey everyone, thanks for stopping by to read. I know there is alot going on, and some sad things you just read over. I really want Edward and Bella as well as the rest of them ready to kick some major butt when they finally meet up with Nicoli and his coven. Renesmee will make other friends and will recover, but this is all part of the story. _

_**Maddy,** I tried to hold true to my promise for Edward, I hope you like this chapter for that reason._

_ I'm also working on Jacob's imprinting and his connection to Renesmee. _

_I can't promise every chapter to have a happy moment, but there will be a happy ending eventually. _

_Thank you to all of you for reviewing and reading, and a huge thank you to **Mac** for another fabulous Beta._

**_~Ella~_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Connection**

**Renesmee's Point of View**

When I opened my eyes the room was the same. My heart began to hurt, and my tears began to fall as I turned my face into my pillow crying again. My dream showed me angry, mean wolves at my house and Harvey and Gracie trying to protect me, but they couldn't because the wolves were too strong. The rest was what I didn't want to think about and I kept crying because I knew my friends were gone now.

My stomach began to burn, but I didn't care. Everyone here acted so nice to me. They even let me go outside before the sun came up, and I saw snow and it was very cold, but better than being inside. It's like we are in this big castle, but its all underneath the ground. If I was smart I'd remember all the turns and figure a way to get out of here, but I'm afraid because of the mean wolves.

The door opened and I took in a breath while my chest shook.

"Renesmee, what is wrong?" Anna asked as she came over to my bed. She is human, young and pretty, but not like my mom.

"They hurt my bears," I whispered, not moving my face from my pillows.

"Did you dream something bad?"

The humans who sometimes took care of me didn't understand, but I didn't feel like pretending today, and rolled over so she could see me. "My bears are friends, like my tiger was, and the wolves killed them," I said, before remembering that Anna would tell Nicoli. That made my stomach burn and I hugged my arms around it, shutting my eyes.

Her hand brushed over my forehead, and I could hear her heart beat getting faster. That meant she was afraid of me. Anytime I said things that weren't normal to her or the other lady who helped me with my baths, they got afraid.

"I'm sure it was just a dream, is your stomach bothering you?"

I nodded, knowing that she already knew, and hated that they treated me like a baby. My mom and dad did sometimes, but they were allowed too. "Anna, do you think we can go outside again?" This time I was going to count all the turns, and maybe I could get away on my own.

She smiled at me and her heart beat went back to normal. "I'm sure Nicoli wouldn't mind, but maybe if you would just talk to him a little more?"

He scared me so much now that when I was with him, my mind froze, and it was hard to talk. Not too long ago, I heard him yelling outside my door at Grigory, one of wolves who went to my house, and there was a lot of loud noise. Now Grigory doesn't come around anymore and I think that means they killed him too. I think that Nicoli didn't want him or Vasile to kill my bears, or do anything bad, but for some reason Vasile still brings me my dinner and my medicines.

"Why don't you get up and get dressed. I will bring Nicoli for a visit."

I didn't smile at her and her heart beat got fast again. When she was gone I sat up and the burning got worse. My medicine wasn't doing what it needed, but only because they won't let me have human blood now or even animal. Knowing that Nicoli would have a mean face if I didn't get up and dress, I went over to my chest of drawers and picked out a pair of warm jeans and a red sweater. After that I put on warm socks and got my hair brushed.

By the time the door started to open again, my bed was made and I was reading The Wonderful Wizard of OZ, wishing that I could find ruby slippers and go home like Dorothy had.

"Anna says you are showing interest in going outside again," Nicoli said as he sat beside me.

My heart beat was faster than normal and it made the burning worse, but I wasn't going to show Nicoli that it was hurting. "It felt good to breathe the air outside," I whispered, not wanting to look at him.

"Renesmee, I am aware you have been having sad dreams, and I was curious if they were at all connected to anyone you loved."

Anna did tell him, but how could I get mad at her. She and the other humans had to be just as scared as I was. "I dreamed about my bears. I made friends with them like I did with Saber, that tiger, and in my dream wolves killed them because they were trying to keep me safe."

"What do you think those dreams meant?"

If I shared what I knew, would he get angry? He wasn't going to like it if I lied or didn't. I didn't have any choices that were my own. "I know they were real, that two Children of the Night killed them when they went to get my medicine."

Nicoli was very quiet and I couldn't help it when I pulled my arms around my stomach. The burning was hurting me too much now.

"You are becoming more ill. I think perhaps it is time to try something new."

When he got up and suddenly left, I felt better and shut my eyes. That was when I saw my favorite memory of me and Jacob with the bird, and the other memory of my dad taking me for a walk outside telling me how much he wanted to show me things.

"Renesmee, you need to listen to what I am going to tell you and do what I say. If you do not then I'm afraid you will see something much more frightening than your bears," Nicoli said, using a very friendly voice.

The memories went away and when I opened my eyes, Anna was standing with Nicoli and Vasile. She looked really afraid and I didn't know why.

"I believe the reason you have become so ill, is that you are being made to suppress the natural order of things. You see, while we try to control our own nature, we take away what we were meant for. I believe you were meant to take from the humans just as you do from the animals."

"I…I don't understand," I whispered seeing Anna glance at me with really big eyes.

"Anna will sacrifice her life so that you may become stronger," Nicoli smiled at me.

Now I knew what he wanted and I shook my head. "My family doesn't do that."

"Your family abandoned you Renesmee. How hard would it have been for your mother and father to call out for help that day we took you away? I believe they didn't because they wanted to be rid of you," he growled.

I backed up until my back was against the wall, not wanting to believe his words, because he was mean and bad. "My mom and dad are smarter than you Nicoli, and I will not kill a human."

"Then you will watch as my sons do, and learn your place."

I shut my eyes and put my hands to my ears. My memories showed me Jacob and I screamed his name in my mind.

Strong hands pulled my own away from my ears and hugged me very tight. "Open your eyes, Renesmee," Vasile demanded.

"No!"

"If you will not open your eyes then we will let you hear all of the humans being killed, not just Anna. By watching her death you will save the rest of them."

I tried pulling away from him, but I was too weak. Not having any blood for a while had made it that way for me.

"Renesmee, please do as they say, and save the rest of those I love," Anna cried out.

I didn't want to be here and I shook my head. "You kill me instead," I yelled opening my eyes. It had to be night because there were two wolves waiting for Nicoli to tell them what to do.

They didn't kill me, and all I could do was watch as they attacked Anna, ripping her apart and all while they rest of them laughed outside my chamber.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Jacob's POV**

For three days, Alice and I had been going through all the books we could get our hands on at the Library of Congress. We snuck in at night, though how Alice figured out a way around security was beyond me. There wasn't any book there that had any information on a werewolf born into that sort of life.

Back at Edward and Bella's I sat on the floor trying to figure out what I'd seen in my dreams that one time. It had been like looking through Nessie's eyes, and it was too fast to find a place to start.

My head was hurting again and I shut my eyes, rubbing my figures against my temples, hoping that it would go away soon. Alice and I had another night at the library, but I was almost tempted to back out and go off on my own. If Edward and Bella thought that Nessie was someplace in Europe, then me being here was pointless.

That was when my head felt like it was going to split open. I'm not sure how Alice figured out I was hurting, but when she called my name it felt like she was on the other side of the house. Just as my head felt like it was going to explode, the pain stopped and I heard laughter and smelled blood and old death strongly.

_Nessie open your eyes so I can see where you are_.

Somehow I knew we had connected in a way that I'd have to figure out later.

I suddenly felt confused and knew she didn't understand what was going on. _It's me, cutie, open your eyes and let me see._

What I saw turned my stomach. The room was a cavern and a body was being taken away. There was a man with a cane walking toward me looking pleased.

"The next time you will listen to what we want," he said.

They left her and I felt sadness, and exhaustion as well as burning in my stomach that was almost as bad as the headache. I was afraid to let this go, but we had too so I could get her some help.

_Nessie, can you show me memories?_

What I felt next, as I saw dark passages, was hopelessness.

_Don't give up, cutie, we are trying to find you. Keep showing me memories._

What I saw in my mind was darkness with lots of snow and really cold weather. The next thing I saw was Renesmee killing a tiger, one she had befriended.

"Jacob!"

Seth was shaking me and I opened my eyes. I was lying on the floor and Alice, Seth, and Embry were watching me. "She's someplace cold, underground. They killed a human in front of her and she had to kill an animal she befriended." It all came out in a rush of words but they all knew what I was saying.

Alice was on the phone talking to someone and Embry and Seth helped me sit up.

"You saw her?" Seth asked

"More than that. I saw what she was seeing, and felt what she was feeling, at least I think that's what it was."

"Jacob, Edward needs to speak to you," Alice informed me, handing me the phone.

I tried remembering the most important part, which was the man with the cane. Old death was rolling from his body. "Edward, I connected to her, and saw the one you think was born." I told him everything that I'd seen and felt and about the cold and snow.

For a few seconds I thought the connection had been lost, but Edward started talking, "Jacob, Alice will get you two a flight into England. The rest of my family will meet us here. If you can, try and find a way to connect again."

"I don't think I had anything to do with it. What she saw was too much and she connected with me."

"We will find her." That was all he said before the line went dead and I shut my eyes feeling dead on my feet.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Nicoli's POV**

Sometimes my control slips and the things I do I regret. It was that which occurred just moments ago with the girl. My sons caused her vision and her illness is more than we can handle. In a moment of rage I allowed my sons to attack a woman she had become close with. The child won't speak to any of us now and I don't think I blame her. Before the sun rises we will let her see the outside world again and it is with hope that this will help her see that we meant her no harm.

Regrettably, in my rage, I took the life of Grigory. Vasile's was spared because he is my first son, the oldest of the rest, and I rely upon his wisdom at times, enough to need him with me.

"Father, may I speak with you?" Vasile said as he stepped inside my chamber.

"Yes?"

"Maybe it is time to go on with the plan."

"She hasn't eaten?"

"No, and if she becomes anymore incapacitated, I fear that the ones we are going to give her to may not see it as a fair and equal trade."

I shook my head, not wanting to give up on her just yet. I still had so much to learn, if only my anger would not have gotten the best of me. "Give her blood with her medicine."

"But she will get strong. She tried to get away earlier with Anna," he said, concern etching his voice.

"We need her better, and I need her to trust me. Do as I say!"

He nodded and left. Once he was gone I felt my rage taking me and knew I could no longer deny my own need. I got up without my cane and ran from the room through the passages and out into the night. The light of the moon warmed me and gave me strength. The change didn't hurt and my primal needs took over as I ran on my four feet toward the town of Prague.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Renesmee's Point of View**

Natalie helped me hold my cup, just like my mom did, and the blood was sweet and warm making the burn go away just a little. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen," she said softly, brushing her blond hair away from her eyes.

"Will you help me?"

"H…how?"

"Leave the door unlocked."

Her heart began to beat fast, and my heart began to hurt for her. "Please? I have a mom and dad like you do, and I want to see them."

"It is a full moon, and they have all gone away. Only my people are here now, but if they see you, they might bring harm to you."

"Please?"

She nodded and I quickly got dressed. I tried thinking to Jacob, but nothing happened and after I had a small pack of food, Natalie took my hand and we left. As soon as we were in the passage, I pulled her with me remembering the first turn. That was when I heard voices up the passage.

"Hide. I think I can get them away from where we need to be. I will tell them that Nicoli wants them to wait in his chamber."

There was a big crack in the wall and I hid, listening to Natalie, wondering if she would help me. When I heard her tell them that I was making her take me away, my heart beat got fast.

I was hidden well and she hadn't seen where I went.

"She was just here."

"Natalie, do you know what they will do if she gets away?" a big man said. He was the same one who had taken me away from Mom and Dad.

I felt really mad, and wanted to get them, but I didn't. If I went out now I might hurt Natalie, and I wasn't going to let Nicoli get his way, no matter what.

When they were all looking for me, I got out and began to walk, sniffing the air. That bad smell was there, and also smells of pine and snow.

A turn left, two right turns, another left turn and a right and I was at a big door. I listened very carefully, but only heard the snow as it fell to the ground. With all of the strength I had, I pushed the door and it opened enough for me to squeeze out.

The light of the moon made it very easy to see, and as much as I wanted to look at how pretty it was, I knew I had to go away as fast as I could. If I could run until the sun got up in the sky, then maybe they wouldn't get me.

My mom and dad, and everyone else in my family can run without needing a break. I ran until my lungs burned worse than my belly, and even then I knew not to stop. While I ran I kept my ears very alert, listening for wolves. If I heard them howl I knew I would be in trouble.

What had made Jacob hear me? If I could just figure that out, he could see where I was and come and get me with Mommy and Daddy. I kept trying to figure that out and didn't see where I was going. Suddenly something was holding me and I screamed pushing my arms out. I fell into the snow and more hands were on me. "Nooo."

_Nessie?_

"You thought you could get away from us, just wait until Nicoli finds out your betrayal."

It was the big man and I pushed back and heard him fall. Back on my feet I started running again, using my memory for Jacob to see. There were lights that were just dots and I ran for them as fast as I could.

_Keep going, cutie, don't stop no matter what._

Jacob was thinking to me and I was hurting and tired. My hands and feet were getting colder and colder but I wasn't going to let the big man take me again.

"You better not let me catch you," he yelled.

He wasn't as close to me, and I felt stronger. I was going to make it and see my mommy and my daddy again.

_Nessie watch where you're running, baby, don't lose focus just yet._

It felt like Jacob was with me and I listened to him, wanting to show him more memories but I couldn't, not yet.

A wolf howled and it wasn't very far away. There were a lot of feet on the ground and I felt afraid.

_Run, baby, run_. Jacob called out.

I couldn't get my breath and needed to stop but I didn't. The feet were paws and they were closer. There were buildings not far away now and I tried to scream but my breath was gone.

_Nessie look at that sign!_

I did before something jumped on me. Jacob was gone and something scratched my back through all my clothing.

"Don't kill her," Vasile yelled.

They were going to take me back again and I didn't have a way to fight all of them.

"You thought you could get away from us?" Vasile pulled me to my feet and turned me around so I had to look at him. His face was scary but I knew I had to see him so Jacob would know him if I could connect again. "What you did will require punishment, Renesmee."

I was tired and tried to lie down but he made me stay standing up.

"My back hurts."

"You are lucky that is all that hurts, now walk."

I did, feeling my lungs getting better air in them. It was so cold but it was better than the caverns.

The rest of the werewolves were trotting in front of us growling and scary. My legs were shaking and I fell down a lot of times before the big man picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "What does the master want us to do with her?"

"He has a plan," Vasile told him.

When Nicoli called my name I knew I had gone to sleep and that I was back at his underground castle. I opened my eyes and was in a small room. Nicoli was there and Natalie was too with tears on her face.

"You ran away and as such lost my trust in you. Now you will stay here in this room until you punish this girl for letting you go." He was pacing the small space we were in, and he was mad.

"It was my fault," I whispered rubbing my eyes.

Nicoli laughed and I scooted back against the wall. "It was your cunning ability which I knew you had. You will kill this girl and until you do, no one will bring you anything."

He shut the door and it was very dark, and I was in my dream only there wasn't anything tying me up. I remember how mad I was at Natalie for telling her humans on me, and there was a little bit of me that wanted Natalie to be hurt, but I couldn't do that.

"Please, don't hurt me."

Why did I want to be mean to her, my daddy would be angry if he knew how I was feeling right now and I felt my tears again. "Why did you tell them I made you do it?"

"I was afraid of Nicoli and you too."

"You are taller than me, and you get fed and get to see everyone you love." I tried not to cry but I did, and she hugged me as she cried too.

**~*~*~*~**

_**AN: **Thank yous go out to Mac for her wonderful Beta job, and to everyone who is sticking with me. Also thanks for all of you who take time to review, knowing what you think keeps me going so keep it up. _

_Things are getting pretty bad for Renesmee, but I've already pre written Chapter 12 and there won't be too much more bad to go before things turn around. I'll probably try to force myself to update Mondays and Fridays, but we'll see. I don't want to rush this, and the pre write of 12 felt to rushed, so I need to chill out and see what the muse comes up with. _

_**Maddy**, I'm sorry about the bears, but as you can see Nicoli wasn't too happy by their actions. He's also not used to having someone willful like Renesmee, so thats one thing. Anyway I don't want to give away too much. _

_Thanks again everyone._

_~Ella~_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Race**

**Jacob's POV**

I'll have to hand it to Alice for getting us tickets for the flight to London, and having us on the plane two hours after we last talked to Bella and Edward. Once the plane was in the air, I tried focusing on Renesmee. I hoped she would make contact with me again, or that I could do that for her. Leaning back in the seat, and stretching my legs forward, I found myself glad Alice had gotten us first class tickets. As I thought over all that had happened today, I figured out one main aspect to all of this. Nessie only connected with me when she was in trouble, and upset. It kind of made me feel sorry for Edward because he couldn't do this with her, and what was happening had to be a part of her being my imprint.

I kept wondering why they wanted her so much, what made her so special. Granted she was very special, but what did a bunch of out of control Werewolves need from Nessie? As I thought about that, my back began to burn and I sat up reaching back with my long arms, rubbing my hand on the places the burning was coming from.

Once the burning went away I shut my eyes, focusing on my memory of Nessie. Her smell was etched into my memory, so much so, that I could call it up when I was missing her. Along with that was the sound of her voice, and I wished I could really hear her. How was she able to connect to me? Maybe it was a part of her gift, something maybe I gave her when the imprint happened. I wondered if the others had that capability and would have to ask Billy.

My back itching and burning brought me out of thought, and I sat up scratching it again.

"What is it?" Alice asked as she turned from gazing out the window.

"My back is bugging me."

"Do you want me to look?"

I turned, letting her lift my shirt.

"Nothing amiss," Alice said.

After that I pushed it to the back of my mind, figuring it must just be the new shirt I'd gotten a few weeks ago.

Somewhere along the way I managed to drift off to sleep, and at first I wasn't dreaming about anything. Later on my back began to burn again, worse than before. When I started to wake up my head began to hurt. This time I prepared myself, knowing what was coming, and vaguely aware that we were on a plane full of people.

I felt the coolness of Alice's hand on my arm and gritted my teeth as my head felt like it as splitting open. Maybe there was a way to avoid this, but when it suddenly stopped there was nothing to see. I was in the dark and it was cold even for me. I heard Renesmee crying and focused on her. _Hey, cutie, we are all gathering together to try and find you. _

The first thing I really took notice of, aside from her crying, was that my back was hurting again worse than it had. There were prickles of pain going all up and down it, and suddenly I knew that it was Nessie's pain. _Is your back hurting?_

She was afraid, and kept crying. _Renesmee, we have to find a way out_, another voice said.

The voice had to belong to another kid and I felt my throat burning. I bit my lip because I had a feeling if I panicked she would feel it. _What happened to __your back?_

Suddenly I was back on the plane, and Alice was looking at me. I looked around realizing with relief that I hadn't alerted anyone to anything out of the ordinary. "She's hurt, and trapped someplace with another kid. Her throat is burning."

The moment that last word was out of my mouth, Alice was on her cell dialing a number. I had a pretty good idea of who it was and felt my back burning again, though not as bad as it had when Nessie and I had been connected.

**~*~*~*~**

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I were on our way back to the hotel when my phone began to vibrate. Her hand, which I had been holding, moved away and she picked the phone up, opening it before putting it against her ear.

"Alice?" My wife was silent far longer than she should have been, and when I turned to look at her, Bella's face was void of any sort of expression.

I heard Alice calling her name and eased the phone from her fingers while putting the phone to my ear. "Alice what's happened?"

"Jacob connected with Nessie. He said she's hurt. His back is burning, and he thinks something happened to her."

I had a pretty good idea how my baby got hurt and had to focus on not breaking the stirring wheel. "What else did he see?"

"Nothing, he said it was really dark and she was crying. Edward there is something else but I'm not sure…"

I cut her off, "Spill it."

"Where ever she is, Renesmee is not alone. Jacob said she's with another child and that she is thirsty."

My anger was so great, that I had to pull over. "Alice, we'll talk when we see you."

When I set the phone down I leaned my head against the back of the seat. What the hell were they trying to do with my little girl? What was the point of tempting her to take a human life?

"We have to find her, Edward," Bella whispered, and I remembered that she was hurting just as much as I was.

"We are going to find her." After taking my wife's hand, I pulled back into the street and drove us toward the hotel, hoping the others were there now. We didn't have anymore time for waiting.

**~*~*~*~**

**Jacob's POV**

By the time the plane touched down, I'd lost my lunch twice. Alice seemed as aware as I was that this was connected in some way to Nessie, and I had to find a way to channel my strength to her, so she could hold on until we got there. It was hard to walk, but I pushed myself to be strong.

When we got to baggage claim I found a seat and took it, resting my head on my hands while Alice went to look for our stuff.

"Jake?" Bella asked.

How did I face her with what I knew? I was Nessie's link in so many words, and that was important but Bella's the one who fought to keep her, and if she knew what this was.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

I lifted my head, glad my stomach was empty. "Just something I ate," I tried but she puckered her lips, and I knew Bella wasn't buying it. "Okay, I think I'm this way because your daughter is," I whispered as Alice came with Edward behind her.

The look in Edwards's eyes told me he already knew, and I took in a breath and got to my feet.

We got in the car and Edward started to drive when my eyes were no longer my own. _Someone let us out she's hurting,_ that other little voice pleaded.

I focused all my strength on Nessie, wanting to get out and run until I found her. _Fight, you don't have to do this much longer, cutie, we are coming for you._

The burn was back in my throat worse than ever but I felt too weak to do anything. Nessie being so weak seemed the one thing that was keeping the other girl from harm.

Again I was back in the car feeling dizzy but not sick anymore. "Did you see?" I asked Edward.

"Yes. What letters do you remember the most in the sign you saw?" Edward asked, rather calm given what we had both seen.

"Just a C, capitalized. I think a city but I have no idea which one."

Bella looked back at me with sad eyes before turning to Alice. "What cities have snow?"

"Most of Germany, some cities in France, Russia. Edward, do you still think she may be there?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, it's possible. We need to figure out a plan and split up territories when we get to the hotel."

As he talked I shut my eyes, willing my body to try and separate from Nessie, just enough to gain some strength. While resting, I tried to think of that sign and picture it in my mind. Nessie had been falling because someone pushed her down, and I only had one second of clear vision before our connection broken away.

By the time we got to the hotel I was feeling a little stronger, and the sting in my back wasn't as bad. Everyone was waiting in the huge suite Edward and Bella had been staying in, and I idly wondered how they managed not to draw attention by spending so much money.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as I took a seat on a cream color sofa.

"Better, but I'm focusing on pulling a little away from her. Doc, what do you think this means, and how did they manage to hurt her?"

Carlisle looked at me for one very long moment before he began, "I believe her immune system has been compromised. I also believe one of them may have infected her."

It took me a second to figure out what he meant, but when I did I was on my feet and the room spun. It was Emmett and Jasper who steadied me, and once I was, I tried to pull away from them. "Do you know what that means? If she is like me that's really bad," I said, unwilling to voice exactly how bad.

My eyes fell on Bella who was in her husband's arms, and I suddenly felt like an ass. Maybe she hadn't figured it out and Edward was trying to protect her, but we couldn't afford to hide the truth, not when Nessie's life was on the line.

_Nooo._ There was a large chamber, one I had seen before, and something was trying to hold me down. The pain in my back was overwhelming as I heard Nessie's screams filling my head.

_I'm here, cutie. Try and show me what you saw when you were running. Do you remember the sign? Focus on that so we can find you. _

As much pain as we were both in, as she was in, Nessie was able to pull that memory out and view it. I hoped to God Edward was paying attention because the pain was distracting me.

_Why was I not informed of this? Find blood for her now_, Nicoli bellowed.

Everyone was standing around me when the room came back into focus, and I shut my eyes, trying to pull my self together. "They know now," I said hating the way my voice shook.

"Alice, pull up a map now," Edward demanded.

He was pacing the room and I stood up, pushing Jasper's offered hand away as I went too him. "What did she show me?"

"That sign had one distinguishing word, Czech," Edward said as he stopped in front of me. "What are you feeling now?"

The odd thing was, my throat was burning again, and I was probably the only guy in my tribe who could almost sympathize with a bloodsucker.

Evidently Edward was aware of my thoughts and placed his hand on my shoulder before he moved off to see what Alice was doing on the computer.

I noticed Bella sitting alone on one of the other sofa's and went to her, sitting down beside her. "How are you holding up?"

"I've never wanted to kill anyone the way I want to kill those who took my baby, not even that day the Volturi came."

"We're going to find her," I promised.

There was commotion and we both watched as Edward began moving things from their room into where we had all gathered in the main room. He was packing, and Bella left to help out. Everyone seemed to have a task except for me and I shut my eyes, realizing that I was a little hungry and not as tired.

"Jacob, you need to eat. Alice is getting a flight for us into Berlin."

I sucked at Geography, and didn't know where exactly that was, only that it was in Germany, and was once divided by a wall. "Do you guys even have food?"

"Kitchen is in there," Blondie said as she came out of another bedroom. It was odd having her not calling me names, and maybe she was glad I was around, but I wasn't going to hold my breath.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Edward's POV**

Having a sister who was as well organized and efficient as Alice was a true blessing. It was difficult to focus on the simplest things such as packing and making sure we had the proper IDs, when Bella and I knew our daughter was hurt. Jacob hadn't been able to connect with her, and none of us were willing to discuss what that could mean. I wasn't giving up on finding my baby, but the biggest problem we faced was how many we would have to fight off to get to her. The wolves didn't worry me as much as how many humans were in league with them.

"I keep wondering what she's thinking right now." Bella murmured as she rested her cheek against my chest.

I leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "I'm hoping she's getting some rest. What Jacob saw was their leader angry about not knowing how injured she was."

Bella lifted her head away from me, looking up at me with a troubled expression on her face. "Why is he putting her through so much? If he cares about her, why is he forcing her to commit things she's not prepared to face, and should never have too?"

"The moon was full the night she left them. I think as much as he seems to be in control, when he goes through that change he's not able to keep from being angry."

"That makes him dangerous, all of them. I just want to hold her and keep her safe, how can we do that when there are monsters like him?"

We hugged, and Bella didn't say anymore. Once we had Renesmee home again we would have to be very careful. The one thing that troubled me the most was how we didn't know The Children of the Night were watching us.

When we reached Berlin, we headed for the train station. Alice felt that we needed to start with the largest cities in the Czech Republic, and the first one on her list was Prague.

It was still early enough in the morning that day light wouldn't harm us, but Alice had gotten us private coaches. She said the weather was calling for more snow, which was to our advantage.

In the coach Bella and I were staying in, Jasper joined us, carrying with him several maps. He put them down on the small table in front of us, and unrolled the largest most descriptive one. "I think Alice may have been right to start in Prague," Jasper said looking from me to Bella.

I tried jogging my memory on any history here, but again Renesmee's last connection left it difficult for me to focus. "What makes you think that?" I asked him.

My brother put his finger on a green area of the map. "This is mostly just forest now, but there were always rumors and some truth, that the Nazis had an underground facility where they were making weapons for the war. It was also used for a Nazi Concentration Camp. You and Alice have both said that when Jacob's connected to Nessie, she's been in a cavern like area. I think maybe they are using those forgotten tunnels to hide out."

As Jasper described all of that to us, I began to recall studying some of what he was talking about. The Nazis had used an old fortress built in a much earlier time of history to manufacture weapons and as a prison.

I wasn't aware of the tunnels, but was glad my brother had such an interest in history. "How far is Terezin from Prague?"

"The main facility that is still a tourist attraction is about sixty kilometers from there, but the tunnels go on for several more kilometers. There has to be a way they are getting in and out of there. When Jacob wakes up I need to see if he can give some more description into that night Nessie got away from them."

Bella tensed up and I put my arm around her. I knew what she was feeling without having to hear her thoughts. Our baby had been close that night to getting away, but where would she have gone? "Jasper, get Emmett in here. We need to start figuring out what we will do once we get to Prague. I'm not sure we should find any place to stay there. What other towns are close by?"

"Dresden in about the same distance from Terezin coming from the western side, but we don't know if this is right, I'm just going on history, and there are probably more tunnels in other cities. Bella, I'm sorry if I'm getting your hopes up prematurely."

My wife shook her head. "No, I think you're right on this. Call it mother's intuition, but I have a good feeling we are going to find her."

I hoped Bella was right, but was preparing myself for the worst, which was not finding her here.

**~*~*~*~*~**

It was snowing when the train arrived at the main station in Prague and all of us kept on our guard as we began to mill our way out of the station. We were heading north, and most of the travel would be open land. Jacob said there were many trees Renesmee ran through when she was trying to escape, so that meant the tunnels had to be much further than the main facility at Terezin.

We all had on warm parkas even Jacob. Again I was grateful for Alice and her ability to plan far ahead even when she couldn't use her vision.

"Are we doing this on foot?" Jacob asked as he moved beside me and Bella once we were outside the station.

"No, there is too great a risk for all of us."

Carlisle had taken the liberty of getting us transportation, and once we were underway I tried picturing the map Jasper and I had studied before Esme came and told us that Jacob had connected with Renesmee again. My baby had been upset because they were talking about leaving, which made finding her now the most important thing we did.

"Where would they take her?" Bella asked drawing my attention away from my troubling thoughts.

"I'm not sure. I've been trying to understand why they took her from us to begin with. Their leader seems interested in studying her, maybe in away to figure out his own beginnings, but beyond that I'm not sure."

By the time we got to Terezin, it was early afternoon. Jasper took the lead taking us into the main facility first. He wanted to see if there were any maps other than the ones he had gotten when he had taken interest in this a few years ago.

With Bella's hand in mine I followed, noticing that Jacob was falling behind. My wife saw that as well and we went over to him.

"Jake, what is it?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," he said looking behind us.

I suddenly found myself a little more on edge and left Bella to go talk to the others. It was almost as if we were being watched which was disturbing. We needed to scatter and find a place further out of the way to regroup.

Everyone else was already inside, and I went over to Carlisle discretely telling him about Jacob and about my own feelings. Once he was aware, Carlisle went over to Esme and I headed over to talk to my brother's and sisters.

That was when Bella came running to me out of breath. "He's gone."

I shut my eyes and counted to ten, very slowly. The last thing we needed was to go at it alone and I concentrated on Jacob's thoughts. He wasn't trying to block me because he had picked up on the scent of a true werewolf. "We need to go now," I whispered casually taking my wife's hand and guiding her out, hoping everyone else would find a way to follow without us looking like we were up to something.

**~*~*~*~**

**Jacob's Point of View**

I knew that scent the moment it was with me and instinct kicked in. I took off leaving Bella standing there confused. Thankfully, she had gone the other way, and I knew Edward would give me hell but he could do that later. My back was hurting again and I had a headache, but I was focusing on the scent trying to track who ever it was. Terezin was a maze of old buildings. Fortunately there weren't that many tourists with the weather the way it was.

Keeping alert was the key and I had a feeling this one was trying to lead me into a trap. I wished more than anything that my brothers were with me, but if we had to kill humans, I wasn't about to ask them to betray what I would to save Nessie.

Once I was clear of the fortress there was open land, but not enough cover for me to get out of the bulky clothes I had on to phase. I felt I had the advantage because Children of the Night couldn't change unless the moon was full, or at least that's what the legends said.

"Jacob," Edward called out from behind me. I didn't slow down or even stop.

"Sorry, I can't wait," I told him when he easily caught up to me.

"We can't go in blindly."

"You guys go back and plan, I'm going to get her back no matter what happens to me."

"How will she handle it if you get hurt or trapped? Don't you think they would use you to try and get Renesmee to do something like taking another human's life?"

He had a point and I slowed to a walk. "My back is hurting again, and we have to be close."

When he put his hand on my shoulder I didn't flinch away. We were on a dirt road and there wasn't any one in sight. "I know how you feel, but we have to do better than going at it blindly."

"And if they know we are around, don't you think they will move her. You know, I've been thinking about this. The Volturi tried to wipe them out. Maybe the reason Nicoli took her was to bargain with them."

Edward froze and it was as if he hadn't thought of that. When he did move he didn't turn around to go the other way. "I thought you said going blindly wasn't the way."

"We don't have the luxury to plan. The others are on their way, and Jasper and Emmett were already planning a little."

**~*~*~*~**

**AN: **_I had another day off and time to work on this and get it back from_ **Mac** _to post before bed. One thing I want to address is the end. I know the books say that Edward and his family can multitask, but I also see this whole thing with his daugher missing as something that would have them all distracted especially him and Bella. The ending just came to me and I didn't want to change it. I hope you all are okay and don't think it too much out of his character._

**Maddy**, _I hope I cleared up some of the conflicting actions accuring with Nicoli. Thanks for keeping up and reviewing_

_Everyone else, thanks a million for sticking with me and for the great feed back. On we go.._

_~Ella~_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Found**

**Edward's POV**

Finding the entrance to the Werewolves underground fortress had not been all that difficult, and it was the smell of humans and wolf alike that led us to this point. Jasper had been able to find a few extra maps when he and Alice went into a closed off area at Terezin, and verified for us that this was one of the secret entrances. Now he and Emmett were off trying to find the other one to watch over and wait as I was now with Jacob and my wife.

The worst part to all of this was having to wait. Every fiber of my being was screaming for me to pry the huge stone slab away from the entrance and go in after my baby, but there was too much that could go wrong. My family and I were aware that human lives were at risk, and we were trying at all costs to avoid any bloodshed where they were concerned. The more immediate danger was to Renesmee. If one of us got caught and was out numbered, they could easily use us to get her to do the unthinkable, and from what Jacob had seen my daughter was at the end of her endurance.

"How can you stand this?" Jacob whispered loudly as he got up and began to pace.

"I'm standing it to keep Renesmee safe, now sit down before you give us away!"

Jacob glared at me and it was Bella's hand on his shoulder that calmed him down. He was still ready to go running in there; ready to go against his beliefs to save my baby. His frustration was quickly wearing on me, but I bit back my feelings and shut my eyes, breathing in the air again. We had another two hours of waiting before going back to rendezvous with the rest of my family at Terezin.

If Nicoli and the others left tonight without us knowing, there was always the chance that they had a tunnel going all the way back, though I didn't see how. Jasper was fairly certain that the Nazis had set off explosives to protect some of the weapons they were developing, and that those tunnels were inaccessible.

"How are we going to do this?" Bella asked me, drawing my attention away from trying to figure out the other smells around this place.

"Very carefully if we can at all help it," I answered

"I'm going to phase and talk to Sam," Jacob informed us as he stood half way up walking into the cover of the trees.

Once he was gone I sighed. "If he would have stayed one more moment, I think I would have blown our cover," I admitted as Bella looked at me quizzically. "He was cussing me out in his head," I informed and she shook her head.

"He means well. I sort of envy him for being able to have such a strong connection with our baby," she responded with a sigh

"I'm not sure you would agree if you could see what he does when Renesmee connects to him," I offered carefully.

Bella shut her eyes and I reached out and gently pulled her against me. "We are getting her back tonight," I promised.

That was when Jacob returned in his human form, wearing only his cut offs, looking dazed.

Bella hurried to her feet and went to him and I was quick to follow. "What is it," Bella asked snapping him back into attention.

"I was ready to phase when we connected. Nessie's not in the chamber, she's in a room with wooden floors and old rugs. There was a window and it looked like she was pretty high up, it looked out over a city with a river or lake near it."

The only city close by that I could think of with a waterway was Dresden, and I grabbed the phone while Bella reminded Jacob that he needed to dress.

"Jasper, listen, Jacob connected with her. Somewhere on our way here they moved her. I'm not sure if they are still tracking us somehow, or if she's too sick to stay in someplace like that. Dresden has a waterway right?"

"A major one, the Elbe Waterway. Their main port connects them to pretty much all over Europe. Look, Emmett and I can go back and grab the others," Jasper began but I cut him off, "No, Jasper, I need you and Emmett to stay. One of you needs to come back here and wait. If no one shows in two hours then meet back in Terezin. Bella, Jacob and I are heading to Dresden, what is the tallest building, and would be a place they would keep her."

My brother didn't hesitate, "Frauenkirche Dresden. It's a church that is open to the public but if Jacob says she's someplace high up, then that would most likely be the place. It also means Nicoli may have allies there so watch yourselves."

"Thanks, Jasper, be safe."

I hung up feeling a certain amount of dread. If they had her there, they might very well be ready to take a ship, or even a train out, heading for Italy. The one thing I was aware of was that Dresden had many forms of mass transportation, including an airport. "We need to go," I said walking over to my wife and Jacob.

"What did Jasper say?" Jacob asked

"He thinks they might be keeping her in a church there, one that is pretty famous."

"How could he risk something like that?" Bella whispered.

Before answering her I put my arm around her shoulder. "He's insane, and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He's no more in control of his actions than a Werewolf forced into that sort of life."

Jacob was pacing and when I suggested to him that he might want to phase he didn't hesitate. We had the cover of night and *****109 kilometers***** to run before reaching the city and Renesmee.

With Jacob ahead of us, Bella and I ran together, silent for a while. "Do you think they have tunnels that extend further out than what Jasper suspects?" my wife asked

"It is possible. They had to have been present during World War II, and I'm not aware of any records of the Nazis coming upon them. Nicoli has managed to elude Caius for this long because he's been careful, but I'm not sure why that has suddenly changed."

As we talked it began to snow again, and I thought of my daughter and how much she loved the snow. Renesmee had never been content with building snow men, instead she sculpted, creating snow bears, and once even attempted a snow unicorn. She gave up on that when she couldn't get the neck the way she wanted.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked squeezing my hand to remind me of her presence.

"Just how much Renesmee loves snow," I answered feeling the sadness welling up again. It was funny how when life was going well for me that I never thought about the fact that I still took breaths of air when I really didn't need to. In times of great sadness, I found myself gasping for air almost, even though my body didn't require it. It had happened before when I thought Bella had gone on without me, and I would not allow it to happen again.

*****Thirty kilometers***** from the city in the cover of some trees, Jacob phased back to his human form and hurriedly dressed in his winter wear. We still had four hours of darkness, which left us little time to try and find Renesmee. My gut instinct told me that they would likely leave for Italy when the sun began to rise

As we were about to resume the run, my phone vibrated and I picked up. "What is it?"

"Nicoli just left carrying a bag over his shoulder. I think he's trying to trick us into thinking its Nessie," Jasper informed.

"Follow him, if he tries to get into a car or head toward the train station in Prague, don't let him."

"Emmett is already eager to get his hands on him."

"Don't let him get carried away. Have you heard from the others?"

As Jasper began to talk, Jacob stood up straight and I focused on his thoughts. I heard my daughter crying weakly and a woman speaking in German, telling her not to be afraid. The woman was older, and her scent smelled strongly of wolf. One of her eyes was clouded over and I knew my baby was afraid.

In her own tongue, the woman told Renesmee to be good and take the medicine she offered. Renesmee shook her head, but the woman grabbed her by her chin and forced a spoon of something down her throat.

My phone snapped and I was only vaguely aware of that fact. Renesmee was able to spit the medicine back out getting it all over the woman. As the old woman's hand flew I saw Jacob's head snap back, and growled.

"Edward, what is he seeing," Bella pleaded as I focused on her.

What I wanted to do was protect my wife, just as much as I wanted to with my baby, but the thoughts Jacob had back in London applied now. We didn't have the luxury of hiding truths. "There was an elderly woman with her, another werewolf. She was trying to get Renesmee to take medicine. When our baby spit it out, the woman smacked her."

Instead of waiting my wife began to run, and I heard Jacob struggling to keep up with us as I reached her side. "Bella…"

"No, we've waited too much already. I'm not stopping. We have to get her."

It was a struggle but I grabbed her and made her stop. "Are you going to go in and take out all the humans who are there?"

For a moment I thought Bella might actually fight me, but she didn't and rested her head against my chest. "How are we going to help her?"

"Create a distraction," Emmett said as he and the rest of my family arrived.

I had been so focused on Bella that I hadn't heard their approach. "You were supposed to stay behind," I grumbled

"He had too many humans with him," Carlisle said, breaking my angry gaze away from my brother.

I quickly told Carlisle what Jacob and I saw when Renesmee connected and he agreed that we needed to move now and get to her before Nicoli and his pack arrived in the city.

**~*~*~*~**

As we entered the Dresden, the smell of Werewolf seemed to permeate the air. Nicoli hadn't left my daughter unguarded as I had hoped, and even at this time of night any sort of confrontation would draw too much attention.

I turned to talk to Carlisle and my mind focused on Jacob as Renesmee connected to him. She was freezing cold and her teeth were chattering, but that wasn't what sent me over the edge. What she was focused on was a young vampire, one almost too young, taunting her about how we were able to find her with such ease.

"If you tell me, I promise to keep it a secret," the little girl vampire whispered.

Renesmee moved her head side to side shaking it and the vampire girl got right in her face. "You will tell me or I will have Natalie for a snack when the Master gets here with her."

"Nooo, please don't," Renesmee sobbed.

"Tell me what I want to know, or maybe I'll just have to look into your mind. I can you know, and if I find out it is you, I will scratch open your throat and let you bleed a little."

"Anna, move away from her," The old woman shrieked.

The young vampire laughed as she ran out, and it all clicked into place.

"They have someone like you Alice," Jacob and I said at the same time.

My sister and the rest of the family looked at us both. "Someone who can see the future. A very young vampire who was likely just nine or ten when she was changed."

"Someone who would be an asset to Nicoli and would have seen the confrontation and Renesmee's birth," Bella breathed.

There wasn't any time left. We had to get to that church before that vampire child saw us coming.

"Emmett, it's time to get them on the move," Jasper said grabbing Emmett by the shoulder. Before I could blink they were gone.

"Jacob you need to come with me she's freezing and you're the only one I know who can keep her warm," I said before I faced my wife. Bella wasn't going to like me but I didn't care at this point.

"Help Carlisle and Esme, when we have Renesmee we need to get her into a safe place."

For one moment Bella stood watching me. "You're going to wait for him."

"I have too. He won't ever stop hunting her down, and one of us needs to be there for her."

"Wait what's going on?" asked Jacob.

"He wants you to bring Renesmee so he can stay and wait for Nicoli," Bella said as her voice shook with the pain of what she had realized.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. "Please do this."

Before she could say another word Jake and I were heading toward the river to the church to save Renesmee.

**~*~*~*~**

By the time we arrived at the church, the smell of wolf was distant, but the smell of another vampire was close by. _I'll wait for this one, _Jacob thought.

I nodded once before taking off into an alley, going around the church until I found what I was looking for. There was a basement entrance and still no smell of wolf or vampire near by. As I moved down the stone steps I heard someone on the other side of the door and suddenly the smell of werewolf was strong. Stepping back from the steps, I crouched down near some stone statues waiting, glad that the wind wasn't blowing on this night.

The door creaked open and two smells hit me at once. The first was the woman, smelling as dead as her master. The second was my baby. Renesmee's teeth were still clattering and the woman was muttering something as she slowly ascended the stairs.

"Much good they did us, my son never could control his eagerness to have what he wanted."

The revelation that the woman was Nicoli's own mother was a real surprise and possibly an advantage if I could keep from killing her.

"Co… old," Renesmee chattered.

My baby's heart beat was what drew me into action. It was beating too slow and at times skipping a beat or two. How she had hung on in the condition she was in was a testament to her determination.

When the woman was a few steps in front of me I stepped out and quickly wrapped my arms around her and my daughter, to hold both of them. "You may not have the chance to tell him what you think."

She laughed and coughed a little as Renesmee struggled to see.

My daughter's heart began to beat faster and there were more skips. "Jacob, get her and take her to my father."

Jacob had just appeared from the alley I had come out of, and ran to us. I pulled the woman's arms as his moved in taking my baby away from her.

"Hey, cutie," Jake whispered seeming to realize just how sick my daughter was.

I held the woman tighter against me wanting to snap her neck off.

"I took care of the vampire." Jacob whispered his gaze focused on Renesmee.

"Daddy?"

Knocking the old woman out wasn't killing her, and when I threw her against one of the statues she was out.

We were walking on borrowed time and I was struggling with the decision to stay and wait. "I'm here baby."

"Her heart," Jacob said as his voice broke.

With a trembling hand, Renesmee reached out and placed it on my cheek, "I knew you would come." That was when her heart thudded three times fast, and stopped.

**~*~*~*~*~**

The most difficult part about sitting in the sterile waiting room was knowing that my brothers, sisters and mother were all putting their lives on the line. When Renesmee's heart stopped, I pulled her from Jacobs's arms, at the same time tossing him my phone yelling at him to phone Carlisle and get him to meet me at the largest hospital. On the way I massaged my daughter's chest and got her heart beating again. She drifted in and out of consciousness and her heart beat was way too slow and erratic

"I want to know what they are doing to her." Bella hissed as she stood up from the sofa we had both been sitting on. I knew my wife could hear just as well as I could. Carlisle had called in a lot of favors and only had a few people helping him. Words like infection, hypothermia, and frostbite drifted our way every now and again and I knew how my wife felt.

Jacob was standing, looking out a window. He hadn't spoken since he got here with Bella.

Just when I felt I would be the one to have to hold my wife back, Carlisle walked into the waiting room.

All three of us got up to face him.

"The infection is under control and she's warming up now. Two of her toes were badly frost bitten, but I think she will recover with proper care," Carlisle said before shutting his eyes.

"What made her heart stop beating?" Jacob blurted out.

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose, opening his eyes, "A combination of the hypothermia and the infections in her back and from the frostbite in her toes. Remarkably her ulcer wasn't the cause of anything."

"I want to see her." Bella demanded

I did too but Jasper's thoughts invaded my mind. They had Nicoli and most of his clan had been destroyed, burning in a fire on the outskirts of town. My brother had his own ideas of how to deal with is captive, and I had only one.

"Give her a kiss for me," I said as Bella turned to me.

"Edward, she needs you."

"Jasper has Nicoli."

She grabbed my hand and I had no choice but to follow. When we were alone in an empty hall Bella spun around.

"Revenge won't fix what he's done to our baby."

I reached out and cupped her face with my hands. "I'm not going to seek revenge. Alice made a call and Caius is very interested in Nicoli and his mother."

Her eyes grew wide, but she wasn't smiling. "Bella, I can't be all Renesmee needs me to be until I know he's going to be taken care of, properly. Alice assures me Caius and his brothers are interested in what happened with him. Aro knows but is staying in Italy awaiting their return."

She sighed coming into my arms. "Go be with her."

My wife nodded and after we kissed, I headed out to face the one who had caused us all this pain.

The scent of burning Werewolf is what I followed to lead me to my brothers and to the one who had caused all of this trouble. Even before I arrived I could hear Nicoli's sadistic laugh and focused on what Alice had told my brothers. I was surprised Caius would want Nicoli and his mother so close to them, but then again Volterra was a safer place, and Caius wasn't alone there as he had been when he had been attacked by a Werewolf.

When I stepped out of the brush, Nicoli faced me without any sort of expressed emotion. "Sending us to our enemies won't stop what has been started. There are others who know of us and of the half breed. They will find her again."

"Who is coming for them?" I asked not willing to give Nicoli the satisfaction of seeing my true rage.

"I'm not sure if they will send Felix and Demetri, or if Caius will come as well," Alice said watching me, seeming to know the turmoil I was going through.

My sister motioned for me to follow and as I did Nicoli laughed again as did the woman.

"Go back to the hospital. We can wait for them here."

I wanted to do that but I also wanted to be sure nothing happened and was about to say that when the scent of many humans wafted in on a small breeze. Alice being blinded by the Werewolf couldn't have seen this and in one short moment our group was surrounded by Nicoli's followers.

"You see?" Nicoli gloated.

Among the adults were also young girls and boys, and I wasn't certain if one of the girls wasn't the one who had tried to help Renesmee.

"You will let us go now," Nicoli said trying to stand up while Emmett pushed him back down.

"That's where you're wrong," my brother growled. Emmett, I knew was having a difficult time holding back his anger and need to destroy the sadistic man before us and it looked like it may very well come to that.

Another voice broke through the commotion and suddenly everything was blurry. Gray and black cloaks descended upon us and the humans who had come to defend their master lost their lives. My brothers and sisters as well as myself gathered beside Nicoli and his mother.

Soon the smell of human flesh burning joined that of the wolves. Caius along with several of the guard, Demetri, Felix and Jane stood before us.

Caius glanced at all of us before focusing his eyes on Nicoli. "You thought you could hide forever?"

"I had a plan, and still do. The child is in a hospital here."

"The child is not who I'm interested in. Felix, Demetri take them back around the edge of town to where our plane awaits."

The two men grabbed Nicoli, causing the older man and his mother to growl before they were pulled away.

Once they were gone Caius looked at me. "My brother sends his apologies, and we are most grateful for you service. Do not worry about his followers they are being dealt with at this very moment."

He turned facing Jane and his other guards motioning them to follow. For one moment Jane stood looking at me, then turned and left.

Not needing a prompt, I took off for the hospital ready to see my daughter and have this all put behind us.

**~*~*~*~***

**AN: *109km = about 67 miles according to Google's charts *30km =18.6m**

_Okay here we are. I really hope you guys forgive me for not showing a true drawn out battle. My focus in this story has been and still is Renesmee and her family, and I see Edward as a changed man. He has a wife and a child, and yes Nicoli did some really bad things to his daughter, but you have to wiegh in on the fact that Renesmee is hurt and for Edward it is more important to maintain control even with their enemies and go back and be with his baby. _

_I tried to keep the landmarks as true as I could trying to find stuff on Google. Dresden is a true city of Germany as is that church, not sure about the lay out but hopefully you guys are willing to give me slight creative liberties. The same holds true for Terezin. I don't know how accurate I was with that, I did see something about it on History channel once, and again hope you won't mind some creative liberties for the sake of the story. _

_So Renesmee will get a POV in the story but given what she's been through that might take time. I truly hope you all enjoyed what has happened so far, and there will be more to come on my next day off which should be Wednesday, I think. _

_Thanks to all who have read and reviewed thus far._

_~Ella~_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Fixing what is Broken**

**Edwards POV**

The darkened room and sterile smell along with all the beeping coming from the various instruments wasn't making it easy for my daughter to be comfortable. Renesmee still had a long way to go before she was physically well and even further before she would recover emotionally. Wrapped in a warm soft blanket, she kept watching me as I lay next to her in the hospital bed not saying a word verbally or with her gift.

"You need to sleep so that you can be strong enough to fight off the rest of the infection. No one is going to let anything happen now," I whispered reaching out to stroke my hand gently over her head.

Renesmee blinked once, taking in a deep shuttering breath but refused to allow her eyes to close. Her heart beat was stronger now, but still not as fast as it should be. As I began to hum her lullaby, my daughter began to blink more rapidly. I moved closer to her, carefully lifting her so that her cheek rested against the thick sweat shirt I wore over my chest. This seemed to ease her worry and she finally shut her eyes.

Carlisle was only allowing Bella and me to be with her at this point, too worried that everyone else would overwhelm her. Jacob too was allowed to be here, and had a part to her recovery, one he did but one that pained him. Renesmee's large toes on her left and right feet had gotten the worst of the frost bite. The tips of both toes had been badly discolored according to Carlisle. He knew of a procedure that had saved both toes, but as a part of recovering, Renesmee required them to be massaged. Jacob was the only one of us whose hands were warm enough and gentle enough to comply.

Bella's whispered voice didn't wake our little girl, and I reached my hand to her as she sat by the bed.

"Charlie wants to come out here," my wife began sounding tired and defeated.

Her father had been demanding answers, and the cover story we came up with wasn't working to appease him.

"How long do we have to stay?" Bella asked in a voice so low that only I could hear her.

"Until she's stable enough for us to fly her home," I realized then, for the first time, that we really didn't have much to go back to.

Bella seemed to be in tune with my thoughts and gave my hand a gentle squeeze, "Esme, Rose, and Alice are making arrangements for us to stay in the big house. They thought Renesmee would feel better being in the last place she was truly happy, at least until we can come up with something more permanent."

Having a large family was a blessing during times of true heartache, and I was grateful to my mother and sisters for taking the worry out of mine and Bella's hands so we could focus on our baby.

The quiet moment didn't last long as Carlisle arrived with Jacob behind him. Jacob wasn't looking at us but at the floor and I carefully sat up bringing Renesmee into my arms, cradling her as she began to stir.

"Jacob, we can bring someone else," I began but he looked at me and shook his head.

"I'll do this for her, besides anyone else doing it would probably be worse in her eyes," he mumbled.

Before Carlisle could even begin to unwrap her right foot, Renesmee was awake and pulled it away, turning her face into my chest. "Nooo," she cried softly, breaking me apart.

Bella sat on the bed next to us. "Can you think of something happy and try and see that while Grandpa takes care of your feet?"

My daughter sniffed shaking her head, still holding her feet away. How could I bring myself to force her to do this?

I kissed the top of her head and began reciting from memory her favorite chapter of Peter Pan. As I did that, my head nodded slightly and my grip on Renesmee tightened ever so slightly.

When Carlisle held her right foot my little girl cried but no longer tried to fight. Renesmee wrapped her arms around me as I kissed her again and continued to recite that chapter, hating myself for having to be a part of this necessary torture.

I heard more sniffing and saw Jake swipe at his eyes as he did what Carlisle instructed, gently rubbing my daughter's right big toe.

We all had to endure ten minutes of this treatment, five minutes of massage and exercises for each toe before it was over with.

Bella stayed by our side, leaning her head against the free side of my chest while rubbing her hand over Renesmee's back, telling her how brave she was.

With her feet wrapped in clean sterile bandages, Renesmee began to calm down and Jacob walked to the other side of the bed. "I'm sorry, Nessie."

Renesmee pulled her left arm away from me, reaching for Jacob. When he took her hand she pulled it between my chest and her own, holding on to him as her breathing became less labored. It was as if my baby was telling Jacob without words that she didn't blame him. I wished there was someone she could blame. Perhaps it wasn't in my child's nature to hold a grudge even though she had every right to do so.

Once she had fallen asleep, Jacob who had taken a seat next to the bed was able to get his hand back and leaned forward shutting his eyes. "Why can't we let her sleep?" he grumbled.

"She isn't stable enough for that," I answered, hating how much I understood of exactly what she was going through. As I thought on that, I carefully moved her blanket down and with Bella's help pulled up the hospital gown Renesmee had on looking at her back. The scratches were healing faster than any of us could have hoped for and that gave us all hope that physically she might bounce back faster than what Carlisle said.

"I would have liked to have been the one to take down that wolf," Jacob said as he stood up.

Bella looked at him, "You were able to take care of Anna."

He shook his head before leaving the room.

My wife started to sit down when her cell began to go off again. When she looked at the screen she grumbled something before answering and I knew she was right about Charlie. He seemed to be getting less and less satisfied with having only the barest of facts and that wasn't an easy problem to face.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Jacob's POV**

Killing the young vampire that taunted Nessie had been the only thing that had really helped my anger. I didn't understand why Edward had let the Italian Bloodsuckers have Nicoli and the old hag, but maybe they knew something I didn't. Having to cause Nessie more pain is like taking a dull butter knife and stabbing it through my heart. I have to hurt her to help her heal, and I get that but she doesn't have to be so damn understanding.

All I wish for is to go home, and I'm glad that they are going to stay in the big house, at least for a while. Esme and Blondie are talking about heading back in the morning to get everything ready so that when Nessie gets back she will feel safe. What is safe though, look at how easy Nicoli and his group got their hands on her.

"Jacob?" Bella's asked from behind where I stood looking out the window.

When she moved beside me I shut my eyes. "We need to get her out of here. Doc has connections, he can get what he needs for the flight home," I pleaded turning to face Bella.

Her expression was drawn and pained, but she shook her head and shut her eyes, "I want her home too but there wouldn't be much of a place for her to go back to. Also there is too much risk involved with her health. Carlisle says she still has a skip in her heart beat, and they may need to run a test to have a look at why."

"It's those damn wolves," I whispered heatedly, clinching my hands into fists. Renesmee's heart beat was still slow and the Doc had it right, there was still a skip in the beat every now and then. "Don't you think that if we got her out of here and back home she would feel better? Hell you can keep her at Billy's, both of the packs will keep her safe, and the hell with the treaty," I mumbled knowing I had to keep it down. The treaty was a mute point anyway with all that we had been through over these past two months.

"We'll think of something, but I've got to try and figure out what to tell Charlie."

That caught my attention and I looked at Bella, noticing how stressed she looked. "What's up with the Chief?"

"He doesn't believe the story we told on why Renesmee is here. He wants to know all of the truth now."

I reached out and put my arm around her always amazed that being this close to my best friend, the vampire, didn't freak me out. She was and would always be Bella to me. "I didn't know he was giving you guys such a hard time."

Bella shook her head, resting it against my chest for a moment before pulling away. "It was bound to happen sometime. Charlie's a smart man and maybe the time to tell him the whole thing is finally here."

"What about the Italians?"

"Alice said they won't be a problem."

I nodded before hearing Nessie crying again. Taking Bella's hand I let her lead the way back down the hall to Nessie's room.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Emmett's POV**

When Alice and Rosalie picked out the porcelain doll with brown hair, almost the exact likeness to my niece's, I wasn't sure about that sort of gift. Renesmee had lost most of her things when the dogs wrecked her room, and I didn't remember her playing with the ones she had before. Still my wife insisted so there it was.

Right before leaving the little store, I spotted a plush teddy bear and picked him up. "You think she might like him?" I asked my sister and wife.

They both looked up from sorting the many bags of things they had already gotten. We were leaving in a few hours to head home and some of the presents were for here while Nessie stayed in the hospital.

"I don't know, Emmett, she might think of Gracie and Harvey," Rose began, but Alice was shaking her head with a smile curving her lips.

"She will love him once she gets used to him."

The woman at the cash register stepped back when I walked up to her, and I tried not to be too intimidating but it wasn't easy. Once I had my present for Nessie we went outside and made our way back toward the hospital.

When we got there, Alice and Jasper went to see her first and I took the opportunity to hold my wife in my arms, kissing her with well practiced restraint. "How do you feel about going to the old place?"

"Good, I think Renesmee will be happy once they let her go home. I only wish I could have been the one to take care of that little vampire," Rose hissed softly against my chest.

I knew how she felt, when Alice told us what had happened, that the little vampire had a way of seeing the future even around wolves, and how she taunted Renesmee, I too wanted to have been the one to take her down. Jacob was lucky that he was the one who did it, I'm not sure I would have been very civil.

"Your turn," Alice said catching my attention.

Rosalie took my hand and we walked through the brown wooden doors, down to the forth room on the left. I let my wife go first, watching as she tried talking to Renesmee. My niece was unresponsive and didn't even smile when she saw the new doll. After Rosalie kissed her I walked over to the bed where Edward lay holding Nessie. "Hey, kid, I found someone I hope you might like," I said pulling the brown fluffy bear out of the box he had been wrapped in.

What surprised me was when she actually looked at the bear and reached for him. Once he was in her arms, Renesmee hugged him close shutting her eyes before she put one hand out. When I took it she brought my hand to her face and put it on her cheek.

I leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cooler than normal forehead, hearing her heart beat speed up and skip a beat. My own chest hurt where my heart would be beating and I had to fight to keep my cool. "You get better, okay. We are going back to get everything ready for you."

She didn't let my hand go until she had fallen asleep and Rose's hand on my shoulder is the only thing that kept me from running out of the hospital to the nearest airport to catch a plane to Italy and rip Nicoli to pieces, slowly.

**~*~*~*~**

**Bella's POV**

Was it possible for a vampire to get a headache? I felt tension on my forehead as Charlie pressed for more information, things I couldn't say over a telephone. "Dad, please don't do this. I know you want what is best for her, we all do, but I promise when we get back we will discuss this further okay?"

On his end I heard Charlie sigh and Sue's voice trying to reassure him that everything would be okay. It was strange in a way, knowing that they were living together in a new place even though they had planned that for a long time.

"How about a birthday party?"

"Not until she's recovered enough to handle it. Dad, I really do need to go."

He finally agreed to let the conversation end, and after hanging up the phone I remained in the empty lobby not knowing what to do. Renesmee was so broken and hurt I wasn't sure how to help her through this. Her hurt was so much different then mine had been when her father left me, but at the same time it was the same sort of pain. The hard part was she wouldn't talk to us to show us how she was feeling. Only occasionally did she do things like hold Jacob's hand until she went to sleep, or lay in the bed next to her father while I sat behind her running my fingers through her hair to get her to sleep. Edward and I had done the same thing after our encounter with the Volturi when Renesmee had been so young. The difference was that time she had been young enough not to understand, and she hadn't been taken away from us.

Thinking of them made me shutter. How did we know that they wouldn't become allies with Nicoli, though from what Edward told me, Caius despised Children of the Night so much so that my husband didn't think Nicoli would stay alive very long. Edward said that if public executions were still popular, Nicoli and his mother would have been stoned to death or worse. I voted for the worse.

Knowing that I needed to get back to my husband and daughter, I took in a breath I really didn't need and headed back that way.

When I arrived, Carlisle was sitting on the bed next to Renesmee and Edward showing her some sort of instrument. "It might make your chest feel really cold and slimy, but it will let me see why your heart isn't working right. I also promise that it won't hurt you at all."

Renesmee looked past him at me and I walked over to the other side of the bed next to Jacob. She looked at Carlisle then at me, Jacob, and Edward.

"They can all stay here and be with you," Carlisle said letting her hold the instrument in her own hand.

Once my baby handed it back, she shook her head before turning her face away from her grandpa. "What is this?" I whispered, while Jacob and Edward tried to encourage Renesmee to be brave.

"I need to run an echocardiogram. I was trying to show her what would happen," he said gravely as he stood up. There was something more and I followed him out of the room.

"Each time we have to change the bandages on her feet, her heart beat gets more erratic. I don't want to upset her any further, but this needs to be done now," Carlisle told me.

"What do you need from us?"

"Try and keep her calm. This really doesn't hurt, and if I can show her the monitor maybe she will get interested I that."

Keeping her calm when Renesmee had been through so much was a tall order, but I walked back in her room with that focus in mind. She wasn't crying but she didn't look at me when I sat down on the bed. "Grandpa Charlie told me to give you a kiss," I said, gently brushing her hair back from her face. It was in bad need of a wash, as was the rest of her, and I hoped we could do that soon.

Renesmee turned her face toward me and I smiled as I pressed a kiss to her nose the way Charlie did when he greeted her. "He said to tell you that he's looking forward to having you back in Forks, and even wants to have a birthday party for you. I think Sue is even going to help him learn how to bake a cake."

My daughter bit her lip, but the smile was there even though she was trying to hide it. My father in the kitchen wasn't a pretty site and Renesmee was well aware of that.

When she held out her hand I kissed it and put it to my cheek relieved when I saw an image in my head of Charlie playing hide and seek with her at our house in Hanover. It was the first time she had shared a vision with any of us since her abduction.

"I bet he would love to play with you again, but before we can take you home we have to get you better."

Her head shook and she pulled her hand away from me as if it had been burned.

We ended up waiting until Renesmee was in a sound sleep before Carlisle and one nurse arrived with the machine. My father-in-law worked fast and Renesmee stirred but didn't cry when she woke up, realizing that it didn't hurt like when her feet were being massaged.

I looked at the screen not sure of what I was seeing and also heard Renesmee's heart beat echoed from the instrument Carlisle held against her chest.

Edward's expression was unreadable as was Carlisle's, and I could tell they were seeing something I could not. Once he finished, Carlisle let his nurse take the machine away before he took a soft cloth and wiped off the goop on Renesmee's chest. "You were a very brave girl," He leaned down to give her a kiss and Renesmee wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Love you, Grandpa," she whispered softly.

Carlisle kissed her cheek, "I love you too."

Once he had gone with Edward I asked the nurse to bring me some shampoo and a container for water. "Will you let Jacob hold you while I wash your hair?"

Renesmee was sitting against her pillows and looked over at him nodding once as he stood up and walked to her.

When my husband came back Renesmee had gotten a full sponge bath and I had put a clean hospital gown on her, holding her in my arms as she slept peacefully. "What did you see?"

Edward sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out taking my free hand. "Renesmee is going to need surgery," My husband said as his voice broke.

My eyes shut as I gathered my baby closer to me, kissing her hair. "How bad?"

"She has a small hole in her Aortic Valve. Carlisle believes it was caused by the venom. He wants us to take her home before we do this, but there is a huge risk."

He didn't have to finish because I knew. If she lost too much blood, there wasn't any way to give her donated blood. There wasn't anyone like her in this world, or was there?"

"Nahuel?" I said opening my eyes as Jacob walked in to the room.

"Over my dead body," Jacob growled.

**~*~*~*~**

**AN: **_I know I said Wednesday for an update, but evidently I had Tuesday off instead. Now before any of you start thinking that none of that will work with her needing surgery, and how tough her skin was due from what we knew from the books, trust in what you will read over the next few chapters. Explanations are in there, and again I go with creative liberty at this point in time._

_**Maddy,** I'm glad you see what I did with Edward, and his focus being on Nessie and Bella, and not on revenge. Most of you agreed with me, actually all did. I hope this chapter helped ease some of your worries about Nicoli and his mother. _

_More to come soon. I'm actually a couple of chapters ahead so I should be updating on Friday, if not sooner, but I need to give you guys time to keep caught up. _

_Thank you **Mac** for editing my work, and Thank you everone for reading this story. Also huge thanks for the reviews thus far, I really enjoy the feed back and generally do respond so don't be shy. _

_**~Ella~**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Question's and Conflicts**

**Jacob's POV**

That they could even consider bringing that other half vampire back was something that almost made me phase the moment Bella said those words. I was able to keep my anger in check but Edward had glared at me anyway. They weren't telling Renesmee about any of it, and for the first time in my life I agreed with keeping secrets.

As Bella laid out the clean, new clothes Renesmee was wearing on the plane ride home, I sat in the soft chair with my arms wrapped securely around Nessie while I told her about all the well wishes from both packs. "Quil says he'll take you fishing when you are ready for that," I said resting my chin gently on the top of her head, while she wove her small fingers through mine.

"You have to go," she whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear her.

My eyes met Bella's and I felt my heart squeeze. "Do I really have too?" Nessie knew how good I was at fishing, and knew I was being a little sarcastic.

She nodded once as Bella came with a long sleeved purple turtle neck. When she was ready, I untied the back of Nessie's gown and held her on the edge of my lap as Bella quickly but gently slipped the shirt over her little girl's head. Nessie began to shake and I wrapped my arms back around her.

She coughed and Bella handed me the oxygen prongs which Nessie stuck in her nose with my help. The doc said the more we could get her to use the oxygen the better it was for her, but I knew Nessie didn't like it.

Once Ness was warm enough I stood her up on my lap and she laughed before coughing again. Bella got her panties and jeans on her before Nessie was back in my arms while her mom carefully put the matching purple socks over her bandaged feet.

"Jacob, will you sit her down on the bed so I can brush her hair?" Bella asked.

I did and took the cream knit hooded sweater from Bella, putting that around Nessie's shoulders.

Bella pulled Nessie's hair back into a single ponytail and once she was done, I got Ness to put her sweater all the way on.

Edward came into the room at that point and when she saw her dad, Nessie reached for him.

He walked over to us, kneeling in front of her. "Jacob needs to carry you while we are outside so you won't get too cold."

She reached out and put her hand on his cheek.

"I will walk right next to Jacob, and Mommy will be on his other side. No one is going to harm you ever again, baby," he said.

She reached for him, and Edward picked her up shutting his eyes as she tried locking her legs around him as she did with her arms around his neck.

Not wanting to stress her out, I grabbed a heavy blanket, looking at Edward as he opened his eyes hearing my thoughts. In the end he did carry her keeping the blanket over her head as we made our way out of the hospital and to the waiting limo, a Mercedes of all things, that was going to take us to the airport and that much closer to home.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Renesmee's POV**

We got on an airplane that wasn't very big, but it was safe and quiet. My daddy got to hold me all the way to the plane, and even when it drove fast down the runway to climb into the sky. We are going back to Forks now and I already feel better, but Grandpa Carlisle says I have to put the plastic things in my nose. He said it gives my blood oxygen.

"Are you warm enough?" Daddy asked me as he helped me get my hood down.

I nodded, but didn't feel like talking. It's hard to talk because so much is in my head. It's hard to make my good memories work because for a long time there were lots of bad things. We hadn't been flying too long before my grandpa and Jacob came over and sat down in the seats across from me, Mommy and Daddy.

They had to hurt my toes again, and I didn't like it. I always try to hide my feet but it never ever works. My daddy asked me if I wanted to hear my favorite Peter Pan part, but I shook my head and turned my face into his sweater. It smelled just like him, something I really missed when the bad ones had me.

My bandages started to get taken off and my heart felt funny. Mommy put my plastic things in my nose while I cried again. Jacobs's hands felt good because my feet get really cold, but when he touched my big toe on my left foot it ached. He rubbed it with his fingers and I cried more, not just for me but for him too. My Jacob doesn't like making me hurt, but I know he has too for my toes to be better.

We had to do the same thing to my right foot and after it was all done I let Jacob hold me on his lap. He kissed the top of my head and told me he was sorry and I put his hand on my lips and kissed it before letting it warm my left cheek. My eyes were tired and I was tired so I let them shut hoping that when they opened up I would be home in Forks, Washington.

**~*~*~*~**

**Edward's POV**

"I can't do the surgery in Forks without raising too many questions," Carlisle explained to Bella and me. Two seats down Jacob sat sleeping with Renesmee in his arms. Her heart was under too much strain now and going home to Forks wasn't going to be possible.

Alice and Rosalie were already in South America trying to find Nahuel and we were faced with heading back to Hanover for Renesmee's surgery. I wasn't sure how Renesmee would react when she woke up not in Washington, and it worried me that her heart wasn't going to deal with more stress.

"Esme is getting our house redecorated, and is focusing her attention there for the time being," Carlisle told us both. Having a big family really was a blessing in times of conflict and stress. Again they were freeing us up to stay focused on our baby.

Bella sighed and I knew she was thinking about her father. "Tell him to come, I think it's time for him to know the truth," I said knowing that it would be a relief to us all if Charlie was in the loop.

Once Carlisle was on the phone with his colleagues at the hospital, I pulled Bella into my arms. "We will get her through this," I whispered.

"I've never been so scared," Bella replied resting her cheek against my chest as I cupped my hand against her head. Truthfully, I was every bit as scared as my wife. My daughter was going to pull through this, and there was no other scenario, but I was still afraid.

Several long hours later, Renesmee was awake, still resting in Jacob's arms as Bella and I joined them. She was drinking from a plastic, purple cup similar to the one she had at home. Already she had been able to eat some toast and broth, something she wasn't that fond of.

Renesmee reached her hand to me and I held it against my cheek. She showed me our cottage and her old room, the way it had looked before we moved away. Jacob watched me already knowing the change in our plans.

"We are going back to Forks, but we have to go to Hanover for a while."

The next images in my mind were blurred from a dream, and Renesmee's heart began to beat fast and erratically. She gasped for breath and I quickly had her in my own arms. "Shhh, we aren't going to our old house. All of us are going to be at Grandpa and Grandma's house until we can go back to Forks. Shh, take in a deep breath," I said as Renesmee's hitched.

When she began to cry I felt hate for all of us. We should have foreseen this before leading her to believe we were going to Forks.

"I want…," Renesmee hiccupped twice, "want Grandpa Charlie," she managed before crying harder.

Bella came to us then with the phone in her hands. "Baby, would you like to talk to him?"

Renesmee lifted her head from my shoulder and her face was tear stained. I cradled her in my left arm holding the phone to her ear as she tried catching her breath.

"Hey, Nessie, how's my girl?" Charlie sounded like he had been asleep but also alert to what we needed.

"Sad," she whispered.

"I don't want you to be sad. Would you like for me to come for a visit?"

"You have work," she reminded as more tears rolled down her cheek. Jacob came with a warm wash cloth and wiped them away, before he went back to talk with Bella.

"You are more important to me than work. Now I want you to tell those tears they have to leave you alone."

When she giggled there was a weight that lifted from my deadened heart. She sniffed but let Bella take the phone back.

"I hurt," Renesmee whispered as I kissed her forehead, sitting down on one of the plush leather seats.

"Where?"

"Here," she whispered, placing her hand on the left side of her chest, "but it's because my heart is very sad."

I put my hand over her heart before remembering that it was too cold. Before I could pull it away my baby hugged her arms around it, closing her eyes.

We had another two hours of flight time and when Jacob brought a blanket I wondered if he was still connecting to her. "Do you feel what she does?"

"Not as much, when she was crying I felt my heart aching, but I don't know if it was me or her."

My wife sat down next to me. "Charlie is getting a flight out in the morning." She looked at Jacob, "He's bringing Billy along with him."

"Wow, my father usually doesn't do that sort of thing, he must really miss me."

A few minutes later Carlisle sat down across from us. "I've got everything ready for her. Alice phoned and said they have Nahuel, and Zafrina is coming along with his aunt.

Jacob was having a hard time controlling his discomfort, and his thoughts were conflicted as he reasoned why he knew he had to go along with this. The last time Nahuel had come, he and Renesmee made fast friends.

"Do we get to take her to the house?"

"Not at first. We need to get this taken care of," Carlisle said looking at all three of us.

"How do I tell her more bad news?" I asked to no one in particular

**~*~*~*~**

**Renesmee's POV**

When my eyes opened up Jacob was watching me and smiled, "Are you thirsty?"

I was tired but nodded my head, and he helped me sit up so I could sip my blood. We were still on the airplane but it wasn't very noisy, and when I saw out the window it was getting to be morning time. We were on the ground again, and my socks were back on my feet.

After I finished my drink, I put my hand on Jacob's cheek and showed him Grandma's house and my room there. It was pretty and quiet.

"We can make a fort," he said as he smiled at me.

I liked that idea, but my Mommy came over with my warm sweater. Jacob helped me sit up and my mommy helped me get it on.

After that was all done with, my daddy sat down and he held me on his lap so we could look at one another. His eyes were sad, and that was scary, "Do we get to see Grandma now?"

"In a little bit. Renesmee, we all have to go to Grandpa's hospital."

I had been there before not too long ago, but wasn't sure why we had too and held my hand to Daddy's cheek showing him that I didn't understand.

"Grandpa has to fix your heart so that you will feel better."

I needed Grandpa Charlie to chase my tears away, because they made me cry again. Daddy held me close and I put my cheek on his shoulder feeling tired all over. Someone put a blanket over me and we went outside.

When we ride in cars I have to sit in a seat and wear a seat belt, but for the past few times I didn't have too. Daddy held me as Grandpa drove us in his car. Mommy and Jacob sat beside us and Grandma was in the front.

"Will it hurt?"

"You will be asleep while I fix your heart."

Sleeping was okay, I felt tired anyways, "Daddy, will you be with me?"

"Yes," he said in his serious voice.

My heart hurt and Jacob put the plastic things in my nose. I think he still knows when I don't feel good.

When we got to the hospital I put my face against my Daddy's neck and wasn't going to let my tears make me cry.

We rode in the elevator and it was really noisy before it got quiet again. When I looked around we were in a room with green walls, but pastels. Grandma Esme taught me about colors when we painted together.

There was border on the walls, of bears and even though Gracie and Harvey are gone away, that made me feel better.

Jacob and Mommy got my clothes off of me while Daddy held me on his lap. I had to wear another gown that belonged to the hospital and was cold so my Jacob held me while a strange woman came in.

She talked to my mommy and daddy saying something about registers, and I remembered that word from the last hospital. She put a bracelet on my arm and left us alone.

"Do you want to try out the new bed?" Jacob asked as he kept his warm arms around me. I shook my head because it always smelled funny.

The door opened again and Grandpa Charlie walked in looking tired until he saw me. Mommy hugged him before he knelt down in front of me and Jacob.

"Did your tears listen?"

"No, I got sad again."

He hugged me gently, and smelled good but my thirst wasn't bad and I was better about controlling that.

"You are a brave girl," he said.

"Grandpa Carlisle has to fix my heart," I whispered as Jake got up.

Grandpa Charlie sat down and after he had a blanket Jacob put me down and helped him cover me up.

"Billy's in the lobby."

"Did Sue come?" Sue didn't like us very much at first but Daddy says I have a way with people and she loved me almost as much as Seth, and Leah.

Grandpa kissed my nose when I looked up at him, and I giggled a little bit.

"Sue needed to stay home on the Reservation, but everyone is hoping that you guys will come back so they can see you."

Going back to Washington was what I wanted and my tears made me cry again. Grandpa put his arms around me and rocked me just like Mommy and Daddy do when I feel bad. "I'm sorry, Ness, I didn't mean to make you cry."

My daddy picked me up and we were soon resting in my new bed that smelled good. I opened my eyes and saw my blankest from my old bed at the old house, and felt better.

Grandpa Charlie gave me more kisses before he had to go away, and I let my eyes shut because I was very tired.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**A.N.: **_First as always, thanks to all of you who stopped by to read and check out this story. **Mac,** thanks for your continued help with the Beta reading, I need alot of it. Also thanks to all of you who have been reviewing, those really help keep me on track. I don't have much sit down time to write out a longer AN today. This will be the last update for a while, hopefully not too long but I have to have surgery earlier than expected. It shouldn't be a big deal, but I didn't want to leave you the next chapter or face the rath of my audience for leaving you in angusih over something that has a sort of cliffy at the end. This one will likely be just as bad, but hopefully my update won't be too far out. Thats about all, sorry about leaving this hanging, but hopefully you guys will stick around some. _

~Ella~


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Waiting**

**Edward's POV**

While Renesmee slept next to me on the bed, she had no idea of knowing just how much her upcoming surgery concerned me. That it was even possible to perform one on her had been a puzzle to me until Carlisle sat down with us and explained what he could only guess on. The venom injected into Renesmee's body when the werewolf scratched her was diluted enough to not kill her immediately, but strong enough to do some pretty bad internal damage. It was the reason why her heart had stopped beating, and why she couldn't maintain her body temperature at its normal reading.

My father had been working day and night to find a sort of anti-venom that might better stabilized Renesmee's condition. Jasper had gotten a blood sample from one of the wolves before ending the man's life, but there was just no way to know how any of this would turn out.

"Daddy, I'm cold," Renesmee whispered snuggled closer to me. She had on a pair of pajamas Esme had brought from home, thick with long warm pants and a long shirt, but being so close to me it was hard for her to stay warm. I kissed her forehead as Jacob roused from where he had been sleeping in a chair near by.

The moment I tried getting up Renesmee began to protest. "Nooo," she cried out clinging to me.

"Shhh, I was going to let Jacob rest with you so you could warm up."

Renesmee's heart beat had quickened and was again erratic. We didn't have much time left, and I prayed Alice and Rosalie would be here by morning. Even then we still had to test Nahuel's blood to see if it was compatible. If it wasn't I wasn't sure what we would do.

Tired and not feeling well, Renesmee wouldn't let go of me, or listen to any sort of reason. She was stubborn just like her mother, and I could never be angry by that as I tried to think of a way to warm her up without me having to move away from her.

"What about an electric blanket?" Jacob asked as he scratched the back of his head, yawning widely.

I hadn't thought of that, but wasn't sure the hospital would allow it. Before there was any time to think of a reply, Carlisle came in with Bella and two blankets aside from the two Renesmee was already wrapped up in.

"These have been heated, and I'll have Esme bring an electric blanket when they come tomorrow," he whispered.

Once the heated blankets had been put over my baby she went back to sleep, her small hands clutching my sweater.

As she slept Carlisle listened to her heart beat using a stethoscope. It wasn't an instrument he needed but Carlisle had to keep up the appearance of needing one and write down what he found. "How are you going to proceed with the surgery?" I asked as he wrote things down on Renesmee's chart.

My father finished what he was doing before looking down at me and my daughter. "I've been analyzing the blood sample we took in Dresden, and the ones we charted when she had her ulcer. Her blood DNA is closer to Jacob's than anyone else's we've tested aside from Nahuel. I think given her size, I should be able to use the normal amount of anesthetic a child her size would require.

That was when Jacob's thought bombarded my head. _What does he mean he thinks? He's just going to go into this blind? _

"Jacob has concerns," I said not willing to let him off the hook. I too worried about how little we knew going in to this, it's what made everything so unsure and dangerous.

Carlisle turned around to face him, "You don't like that I don't have certainties to offer. I don't like it either, Jacob, but if I don't act then my granddaughter won't live past another week," Carlisle whispered so low that Renesmee wouldn't hear that last part if she was awake enough to listen.

I had known that, Bella had known, but it was news to Jacob and it shut him up both in my mind and verbally. He sat down hard in the chair he had just left and Bella went to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"When?" I asked dreading knowing the actual time.

"Two mornings from now. She will be able to hold on for that long and I still need to work out the finer details. Jacob, I need to draw some of your blood. I want to see if maybe yours is compatible enough to give her if it's needed."

Silently Jacob stood walking to the bed where he leaned forward kissing Renesmee's cheek. My baby didn't move and he lingered there a moment longer before leaving to go with Carlisle.

My wife who had remained by the chair sat down and shut her eyes covering her face with both of her hands. "Bella, Carlisle will get her through this."

"I know, I trust him, but I am afraid of what will happen…if he can't fix her."

More than anything I wanted to be able to go to her and hold Bella in my arms swearing to her that Renesmee was going to be as good as new, but she was right. There was always the chance that the damage to her heart was worse than what my father could fix. With her body so much like Jacob, there weren't any other alternatives, not that I would even voice aloud what I had once briefly thought. When Renesmee was still so new, and we didn't know that she wouldn't stop growing and stay immortal in her own way, Carlisle and I briefly discussed turning her.

Holding my baby in my arms as I was now I couldn't fathom trying that, and again her body was too much like Jacob's. "This is why Carlisle is giving it another two days. He wants her surgery to be well planned," I whispered.

Finally my wife came over to us and I reached out pulling her hand against my lips kissing her palm. "I love you, Bella."

She leaned over me moving her hand away as she brushed her lips over mine and then against the right side of Renesmee's cheek. "I love both of you so much."

**~*~*~*~**

**Renesmee's POV**

When I woke up in the morning Daddy wasn't with me but Mommy was. Grandpa Charlie was with us because I could smell him. When I opened my eyes he stood up and walked over to my bed. "Good morning sweet, girl," he said as he kissed my nose.

"Grandpa Charlie, did you get any sleep?" He still looked tired to me.

"I slept at your other grandparents' house, and had a good night's sleep. How are you feeling?"

For some reason I wasn't cold. "I'm not cold, maybe it means I'm all better," I said letting my lips smile.

My mommy hugged me close to her. "Grandpa brought an electric blanket with him. It plugs in to the wall there, and heats up so you won't feel so cold," she explained. Still it felt good not to be cold.

"Where are Jacob and Daddy?"

"Jacob needed to go back to the house and get some sleep. Billy talked him into that, but he wasn't very happy about having to leave you," Mommy said.

I thought about that for a moment. "Does it mean I don't have to get my toes wiggled around?"

"I'm sorry, baby."

My Grandpa Charlie pulled his chair closer to my bed.

"I got really cold toes and the frost bit them so we have to massage them and Jake has to wiggle them around."

"I see, it looks like you are feeling a little better," he said looking at me and Mommy. My grandpa doesn't know all of our secret so he doesn't know the bad things.

My heart jumped a little and Mommy helped me put my nose plugs in. "Mommy, what if I wake up when Grandpa is fixing my heart?" Grandpa Carlisle said I would be asleep, but sometimes I wake up and I didn't really know what he was going to do with my heart.

Maybe Mommy was going to say something, but my door opened and Grandpa and Daddy came into the room with the boy I met when I was little.

"Dad, why don't we go grab something to eat," my mommy said, and I felt sad but knew she had to say it because Grandpa Charlie didn't know who that boy was.

She kissed me and Grandpa Charlie did too before the left. Daddy got in the bed where Mommy had been and I hid my face in his gray jacket.

"Renesmee, do you remember Nahuel?"

I nodded once but didn't want to talk.

"Nahuel wanted to be here with you while Grandpa fixes your heart," Daddy said as he pulled his arms around me.

"Daddy?"

"What baby?"

"What if I wake up when Grandpa's fixing my heart?"

He didn't say anything and that meant he had to think, which sometimes wasn't a very good thing, "Renesmee, Grandpa is going to give you a medicine which is going to help you stay asleep while he fixes your heart."

My mind had so many questions that I felt my heart jumping lots and it got really hard to breath. Daddy held me cradled in his arms, and Grandpa Carlisle looked really worried. I started to cry because it was hurting and it was harder to breath like my dream.

"Renesmee, listen to me baby. You need to take in a deep breath if you can," Daddy told me while Nahuel left the room.

I tried to remember what to do but it was so scary like when Daddy and Jacob found me and everything was dark and far away. It felt like that now and I cried more.

We were going somewhere and Grandpa Carlisle was saying things in really big words while Daddy stroked his hand against me cheek.

"Baby, hold on a little longer," he told me. I think he wanted me not to go where it was dark, but my heart was not doing what I wanted it too, and it hurt really bad.

There was a big room with lots of bright lights and Daddy was holding on to me but Grandpa said he had to put me someplace. "Nooo," I told him when he leaned over.

"I'm right here, baby."

"Mommy," I cried feeling really sleepy.

My eyes wanted to shut, but I made them stay open and she was there too kissing my cheeks, "Grandpa is going to make it all better now."

"Da…daddy."

"Shhh,"

The blackness wanted me, and I tried to stay but it was too hard not to go there.

**~*~*~*~**

**Edward's POV**

Leaving our baby alone in the O.R. was the hardest thing I had ever done. I knew Carlisle was there with doctors and nurses he trusted, and that they were aware that Renesmee was different than other children because of a birth defect in her heart. That story had to work but none of it really mattered if in the end she couldn't be saved.

Bella was still in my arms, still clinging to me as we both stood in the empty hospital room. Logically, I knew that my explanation to Renesmee hadn't set off her heart's erratic beating, but I still felt I was to blame.

"She was so afraid," Bella whispered.

I leaned my chin against the top of her head shutting my eyes. For the moment it was just the two of us and I focused on my arms around Bella and her intoxicating scent. "Nahuel's blood is compatible."

"And Jake's?" My wife asked lifting her head from my chest.

"No, it was a long shot," She nodded once before resting her head back on my chest.

"Where is Charlie?" Bella whispered

"Esme took him back to the house to wait there. I think she was going to return with Jacob. Everyone else is staying behind until we need them here." After a while, I admitted, "I want to be with her,"

"I know, I do too. How did Carlisle manage to get Nahuel's blood?" My wife asked.

"He had to develop needles and instruments strong enough for Jacob and his pack, those some tools are what he's using now with Renesmee and Nahuel." We were supposed to have two more days to prepare ourselves and I began feeling restless.

Bella had let go of me when her phone rang and already an hour and a half had gone by. While she talked to Charlie I focused on hearing my Father's thoughts pulling my mind away when I realized that my fears had been right, her heart had been damaged much worse than he thought.

"How is she?" Jacob asked as he came running through the door. My wife was still on the phone and I looked at Jacob not sure what to tell him.

He seemed to read my expression and ran his hand through his hair walking over to the window. His thoughts were positive. He knew Renesmee was going to make it, there was no doubt in his mind.

I had always been practical, and believed with all my heart that Renesmee was going to make it. The practical side of my mind was also forcing me to see what I didn't want to, that there was a chance we would lose her.

That chair Bella had sat in earlier in the morning was inviting and I forced myself to walk over and sit down. I tried not to listen to Carlisle's thoughts but couldn't help it. _…tell Edward and Bella how bad it is._

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Bella's POV**

My husband wouldn't talk to me, and I knew that it wasn't going well for our baby. Edward held my hand as I settled on his lap and pulled his arms around me as he rested his cheek against my hair. It had been five hours since we left Renesmee in the O.R. and there wasn't any word to her condition. Jacob had gone with Charlie and Billy down to the Cafeteria, and my father thankfully wasn't pushing for any more information.

Everyone else had stopped in to sit with us, and Jasper's presence had allowed us a moment of reprieve from our conflicting emotions. This seemed to be our darkest moment, and would be a true test to our love no matter what the outcome. "Do you remember that day Alice and Rosalie made me go shopping with them, and you stayed home with Renesmee? You were trying to get her on a nap schedule and finally ended up in her room with her asleep on your chest."

"She never did like having to take them. I think she was always worried she was going to miss something, but we were right to get her used to it. I remember that day Jacob watched her and let her stay up all day. Renesmee was so grumpy when we got home and tried to attach herself to his leg before I was able to get her hands free so we could take her home."

"She's always been such a determined little thing, and she's had so much to go through these past few months. Edward, I never had it in my heart to tell you this, but when I was going through the change, I was pretty much aware of it all."

My husband lifted his cheek from my head and I looked up at him, "Why?" He asked.

"I knew how much pain you had gone through when I was pregnant with her. I didn't want to cause you anymore. I remember this blackness pushing down on me and how I wanted to give in and be in a place where there was no more pain or fear. What kept me going was knowing that it wasn't just about me, and that I had to fight for you and our daughter.

"I felt the burning start in my arms, and grow from there." I didn't know why I needed him to know this so long after the fact, but deep inside I'd always felt guilty from keeping this from him, "Maybe Renesmee is in that dark place where it's so much easier to not have to fight. What if she chooses to give up?"

We both held on to one another crying silent tearless cries for our baby, and for everything she had been put through. I wanted to go to sleep and wake up to find my daughter asking me for a piece of candy, or if she could go into her little clearing to play with Gracie and Harvey. The trouble was there wasn't any sleeping, and if we lost her the rest of my life would be a living nightmare.

The door opening was the only thing that brought both of us out of that painful realization and Nahuel was there with his Aunt.

"Things are not going well for her are they?" he asked

I looked at my husband as his focus went elsewhere and when his gaze fell on my face I shut my eyes. "I don't believe that it is," I whispered.

"I want to help her live. If they need more than my blood to give to her, then I will let her have what she needs."

My husband stood both of us up. "Nahuel, we can't ask you…" but the young man cut him off with the shake of his head.

"You are not asking me to do anything that I have not already thought of. My Aunt and I both understand what it would be like for you to lose her. I've never felt my place in this world until I met Renesmee, realizing that I wasn't a killer. Even then I felt out of place. I'm not sure my own mother would understand what I was going to do, but to allow her to parish because of evil would be so very wrong."

Zafrina entered the room at that time putting her arm around Huilen.

I looked at my husband feeling more conflicted than every before. "Nahuel, we just can't," I finally said. How would we live with his death on our hands?

Suddenly Edward left the room at a dead run. I heard people's angry replies as he pushed them out of the way and found myself focusing on the sounds down two levels. There was a drawn out beeping sound, and I tried to remember what that was supposed to mean. When it hit me I found my balance badly off and Nahuel put his arms around me about the same time Jacob arrived.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, alarmed.

"I need to get out," I whispered when Jacob held on to me.

Charlie was somewhere near but I needed to go. I couldn't remember what I was talking about with Edward as I felt pain worse than anything I had ever experienced.

At the entrance to the hospital we met up with Alice and Jasper, and I felt a blanket of comfort close around when I didn't want it.

"Bella," Alice said as I felt her arms taking me away from Jacob. "Edward," I whispered.

It was cold and snowy, and despite that Jacob and Alice led me out to a small courtyard. I felt something being put around me and realized Jacob was putting my coat around my shoulders.

This wasn't real. It was a dream. Any minute now I would wake up and I would be human in high school with Mike, Angela, and Edward. He was human too and there was no such thing as vampires, werewolves, indians who could turn into wolves, and most of all not such a thing as a half human half vampire child.

"I think she's in shock," Jacob said his voice breaking. He didn't know what I did, and even I wasn't sure.

"Nahuel wants us to take what we need to save her, but I don't think we can now," I said trying to make my brain work better.

"He wants to give his life for hers?" Jacob asked sounding shocked.

I nodded once as Alice pulled me back to my feet, but it wasn't Alice's arms that wrapped around me.

"Tell me she isn't gone."

"Carlisle got her back for us," Edward answered, shaken.

Relief flooded through me, but only temporary as I thought about Nahuel. "What about what Nahuel said?"

"That won't be necessary. He was able to repair the hole in her aortic valve and had to repair one in her tricuspid valve. Some of the arteries in her heart are still very weak, so he is going to have to keep her sedated for the next couple of days," Edward explained.

As he talked, my husband led me back into the hospital explaining what had happened to cause her heart to fail. His explanation was too technical for me, but the important thing was that our baby was going to recover.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I were the only two allowed in to see Renesmee once she was settled in the small room at the Pediatric ICU. Again my father had taken great precautions to keep her safe, and any information gathered went straight to him. That was the benefit of Carlisle being the head over the entire surgical department, but also very well respected.

The bed my baby was resting in seemed to swallow her up. I felt Bella's hand tighten in mine as we walked to the left side of the bed. There was no color in Renesmee's cheeks and her lips were parched and cracked. She was hooked up to every sort of monitor and wire available, and Bella shuttered as I brought her into my arms.

"Will they remove some of this before she wakes up?"

"I hope so," I said as I reached my hand out and took Renesmee's right hand. Her skin was warmer than it had been and as much as I wanted to keep holding her hand, I was afraid my own cold skin would somehow hurt her.

"Renesmee, Mommy and Daddy are here now," Bella whispered as she leaned over and kissed our daughter's forehead.

The glass door slid open and Carlisle stepped in. My wife let go of my hand and walked to him hugging him. "Thank you for what you did."

"You have no need to thank me. Bella, do you have any questions?"

"Edward explained it on our way up. Is there any chance that um, her heart might fail again?"

"No, I made sure everything was checked over before we finished with the surgery. She has a long recovery ahead of her. The venom did a lot of damage," Carlisle said looking from my wife to me.

"How long will she remain here?" Bella asked.

Carlisle sighed, "That is all up to her, but I think a two to three weeks at the very most."

"What caused her heart to fail the first time?" my wife asked.

"The hole in her Aortic Valve tore, and that caused her heart to beat erratically."

My wife nodded once before returning to Renesmee's bedside. "Are we going to be able to stay with her?"

"One of you will. I was able to pull strings, but they won't bend on having both of you here over night."

Bella came back to us. "Edward, would you be angry if I wanted to stay in the waiting room?"

I reached out and my wife came into my arms. "No, this isn't easy to be around." I studied medicine for a while and even pediatric medicine. Being around a sick child was hard. When it was your own, it was terrifying.

**~*~*~*~**

**AN **_I decided to let you guys have this next chapter, and this is where I've stopped until after the surgery. Thanks for all the support for this story, and I'll be back when I can. **Mac** Thanks for the Beta as usual._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Recovering **

**Edward's POV**

"_For a moment after MR. and Mrs. Darling left the house the night-lights by the beds of the three children continued to burn clearly. They were awfully nice little night-lights, and one could not helping wishing that they could have kept awake to see Peter; but Wendy's light blinked and gave such a yawn, that the other two yawned also…" _Two days ago Renesmee had surgery to save her life from the infection the werewolf venom had caused in her heart. Bella and I rarely left her side, though my wife was afraid to stay with our baby on her own. I didn't fault her for any of that, nor did anyone else in our family. During the day Bella was here with me as much as we could be and not draw any attention to ourselves. We both still had to take human moments, and that was hard for me. Jacob had also been allowed in to see her, and I was again grateful that the staff here at Carlisle's hospital respected my father so much.

No one asked any questions, and Renesmee still looked young enough to be mine and Bella's daughter. As I read to my little girl I kept my hand rested against her blanketed chest, not able to sit beside her without some form of contact. Carlisle had been in a few minutes ago and said by morning she should be ready to wake up. My father had run an ECG and informed Bella and I that Renesmee's heart was stable enough, but wanted to give her one more night of rest.

"I'm sorry I was so long," Bella whispered as she came to stand by my right side. Her voice trembled and I knew that she was still weary of being here.

"You needed time away," I said, setting Renesmee's book on the small table to my left. Looking at my wife, I could see the worry in her eyes as she glanced at our baby.

"She's so fragile. When we had her, after everything was over with the first time, I thought we had it made. I let myself believe that nothing would ever touch her."

It was the same struggle for both of us, something we needed to get past so we could focus on Renesmee's needs, but the need to place blame seemed strong and it felt like we had failed her. "All we can do, the best we can do is to get her through this one day at a time. It will take all of us to help her through this, and we have to try and set aside the guilt we have both been struggling with," I whispered as my eyes held Bella's gaze.

My wife nodded and when I reached for her, she came willingly into my arms, "I guess I should go before someone comes to remind us of those stupid rules."

I shook my head holding Bella in place. "Let them come. It's nearly morning. Carlisle will be here soon." As I finished speaking we both turned to watch our little girl, and Bella reached out placing her hand next to mine.

When Carlisle arrived, several hours later, Bella was reading the fifth chapter of Peter Pan to our daughter. Both of us felt that Renesmee could hear us and wanted her to know even subconsciously that we were here, and that she was safe.

We both stood at the other side of Renesmee's bed while Carlisle checked her vitals jotting things down in her file. There was a nurse with him, one Bella and I both liked because she never tried to make one of us leave at night. Once my father had finished he looked at both of us. "She will likely be very disoriented and groggy at first. I will need both of you to try and keep her calm."

Taking Bella's free hand in mine I nodded and the nurse injected something into our daughter's IV. For both of us it was evident when Renesmee began to awaken; her heart beat began to pick up first, before she squeezed her eyes tighter. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, and Bella stroked her fingers through Renesmee's soft brown curls.

"Baby, can you open your eyes for us," Bella whispered as the nurse left the room leaving only family behind.

Renesmee shook her head once before she cried out softly, "Hurts," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," I told her placing her small hand on my lips while kissing her there.

Her brown eyes opened and she focused first on me then on Bella. "Go home," Renesmee whispered.

Our baby was ready to leave and more than anything else I wanted to hold her in my arms and give her anything she wanted, but we needed to be here, "Not yet my sweet baby," I said struggling to maintain control on my emotions.

Her eyes shut and she was soon asleep, needing rest which for now was a blessing.

"Carlisle, when do we get to move her to another room," my wife asked as I kissed Renesmee again, needing to show her just how much I loved her.

"Hopefully by tomorrow," he told us. My father had to go but before leaving he kissed Renesmee on her cheek whispering to her that he loved her very much.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Charlie's POV**

It didn't matter how nice a hospital looked on the outside, and even inside, but no matter what, hospital food was never any good. Thinking about that, I looked down at the mashed potatoes and steak and shoved the food away. Somewhere above me my granddaughter rested and I was eager to see her for myself. I've always been aware that there is so much more to my daughter's world that I don't know about, but now I find it hard to live in secrets. If Jacob Black and everyone in La Push are Werewolves, then what exactly had Bella gotten in to? I've been able to ignore it for this long, but now that my granddaughter has just gone through open heart surgery, I feel the need to know what is going on.

At first Bella and Edward told me that they had taken Renesmee to Europe so she could see other places, and while they were there she got lost and got frostbitten. I'm not sure how that could mean that my grandbaby would need heart surgery unless they hadn't told me about some condition Renesmee was born with, but why keep such a secret?

Just before I could stand up Jacob took a seat at the table looking as tired as I felt.

"Have you seen her?"

He shook his head watching his hands and again there were more questions. Why was he always with them and so important to Renesmee. I was getting a headache from all the unanswered questions, but knew now wasn't the time to try and get some answers.

"I wonder if she's awake?"

"Yes," Jacob answered looking up at me, "I did talk to Carlisle on my way in. He says she woke up briefly and that she was in pain."

Jacob's voice sounded so miserable that it was as if he too was feeling what ever it was my granddaughter was going through.

For over an hour we both sat picking at our food, not saying much of anything. I thought I might go crazy, but finally Bella came and joined us, "Tell me how she is?"

I noticed that Jacob was watching my daughter, but ignored that for the most part as she began to tell us how things were.

"She's been waking up on and off. Renesmee wants to go home and I want that for her too but Carlisle says we need to keep her here for another few weeks."

"When do you think they will move her out of the Pediatric CICU?" I asked hoping that it would be soon.

"Tomorrow morning," Bella told me, her voice sounding relieved. I was too.

"I think I'll go take a walk," Jacob said as he stood up. He looked at Bella briefly before leaving and I couldn't figure out what it meant. I had to hold back my questions that I wanted answered at this very moment.

"Dad, you look so tired, you should try and get some rest."

"I can't sleep when I'm there. Their house is nice, but it's not my bed and my room." Thinking of home made me miss Sue. Both of her kids were part of this Pack of Wolves, and again that was hard to deal with. I'd thought by coming here I would be relieved, but there was something to be said for home, and the woman I loved. "Bells, um I have a few questions."

My daughter watched me keeping her expression hidden from me for a moment, "Charlie I promise when we get her home we will tell you everything, but right now I've got to go back to my baby. Let Jacob take you home."

Bella was worrying about me, and I knew like the rest of them I needed to stay strong. When I agreed to allow Jacob to take me to the Cullen's the relief on my daughter's face was instantaneous. After giving her a hug I went to wait in the lobby hoping to get some sleep so I could be here for Renesmee and for the rest of them.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Edward's POV**

My baby was agitated, but her heart beat was strong and fast, enough so that Carlisle had silenced the sound on the monitor.

As I tried to wipe the tears from Renesmee's cheek she turned her head away and started crying again. My little girl wanted all of the monitors unhooked and taken away along with being allowed to go home. As sympathetic as I could, I told her and tried explaining to her why she needed to have them on her, but to no avail. "Jacob, go over there and move some of those wires there." My friend stood up and did what I said and once he had I slipped in to bed next to Renesmee finally able to hold her in my arms, and glad that her bed was much bigger than she was.

Once in my arms, Renesmee forgot about being so unhappy and began to relax. "I need to use the potty," Renesmee whispered.

"You can do that."

She shook her head before closing her eyes and I was grateful when Bella came with more warmed blankets. "How was Charlie?"

"Curious," my wife answered, settling in the seat to my right. She reached across our daughter and I took her hand kissing it. "I hate that Renesmee is so upset."

"Hopefully Carlisle will be able to remove more tomorrow when they take her downstairs," I whispered thanking Jacob before he left. "Did you convince Charlie to go to the house and rest?"

"I think so. He's been so concerned, and that worries me. I keep thinking about that time when Harry Clearwater died. I know the circumstances were much different, but it's hard to see him worry so much. I'm glad we are finally going to tell him. I just hope he will be able to handle the truth."

We were both silent then and my hearing was focused on Renesmee's heart beating strong and fast, but not yet to its normal pace. I was also happy that her feet were healed enough that Jacob didn't have to massage them any longer. Now if only the rest of her could be fixed so easily.

Once she was soundly asleep, I slipped out of the bed still concerned with keeping her temperature from getting too cold. That was one of Carlisle's concerns, that they were still having a hard time keeping it normal; though he guessed in time it would be better.

I walked over to where my wife was sitting and put my hand on her shoulder. "It shouldn't be much longer," I whispered and Bella reached back, putting her hand on my own. All we could do now was wait and watch.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Once Renesmee was in the pediatric unit of the hospital and not so wired up to everything, her health began to improve. She still slept a great deal of the time, but I noticed that her cheeks were a little pinker and that her skin was warmer. More of my family could come for visits, but Bella and I were not able to leave her while she was awake.

The other thing I contributed to her improving health was that it was easier for either Bella or I to sit with her. Esme had brought the electric blanket and that was helping. With everyone else heading back to the house for the evening, Bella and I began to prepare our daughter for bed.

As I sat next to her, Renesmee held my hand in hers while twisting my wedding band around my finger, something she had always liked doing. "Are the bad ones all gone?"

"Yes," I said kissing the top of her head as Renesmee leaned against my left side.

"Will more find us?"

My baby didn't need to explain what she meant and Bella stopped walking toward us looking for me as our daughter did for answers. "We are all going to work very hard to keep you safe. I think after the first time the Volturi came we forgot to be as careful, but that won't be anything you need to worry over," I told her.

Bella arrived at her bed and Renesmee brushed her teeth and let my wife wipe her face with a warm wash cloth. Once she was fully ready for bed and sleep, I took Peter Pan from the table and opened it to the page we had left off.

"I want you to hum," Renesmee whispered sleepily.

Once I had set the book aside and Bella was sitting in the chair closest to our baby, her hand resting against our daughter's chest, I began to hum Renesmee's lullaby, but my little girl shook her head requesting Bella's lullaby instead.

As I hummed that I recalled all the times I had let my family down, and vowed to myself never to let anything happen to them again as long as I was alive.

**~*~*~*~**

**AN: **_I'm glad to finally be back to writing. Huge thanks as usual to **Mac **for Beta reading, and huge thanks to all of you who took the time to read this. Also thank yous go to everyone who sent well wishes and reviews. I'm hoping this is the last surgery I have i'm tire of all that nonsence. Hope you all like the chapter, and more to come soon. _

_**~Ella~**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Home and Answers**

**Edward's POV**

Even before Carlisle entered my daughter's hospital room, I knew what he was going to tell us and was relieved. Bella had gone downstairs to sit with Charlie while he had breakfast, and Jacob had just left after bringing Renesmee a book of Suduko puzzles. With very little to stimulate her, my baby found working those puzzles helped pass the time. We were also allowed to take walks down the hall in order for her to gain her strength, and she was steadier on her feet than she had been that first day. Leaving her room was something my daughter didn't like because of other children on the floor who were sick, so going home would be what I hoped was the first step in getting her back to a normal life, as normal as we could manage.

A soft warm hand on my cheek followed by an image of me looking at the ceiling was Renesmee's way of showing me that I wasn't paying enough attention to her puzzle. We were doing a five star puzzle and that wasn't as easy for her. "I'm sorry baby, my thoughts got away from me," I said putting my arm back around her so she could rest her cheek against my chest.

As we began to try and find out where we had gone wrong, the door opened and Carlisle walked in, a smile on his face, "Nessie, how would you like to go home?"

My baby looked at her grandpa and then at me as I nodded.

The smile that lit her face warmed me because I hadn't seen one there in a long while.

The covers were kicked away and before she could get too busy, I held her back. "Grandpa still needs to give you a clean bill of health," I reminded.

My baby sighed but held still as Carlisle listened to her heart, having her take deep breaths in and out. He also ran a thermometer over her head showing it to me. Her normal temperature ran at one hundred and eight just like Jacob's, what the thermometer showed was one hundred and one.

The moment my wife entered the room Renesmee was sitting up on the edge of the bed with a huge smile on her face. Bella sat next to her and our daughter shared the good news without the use of words. My other hope in taking her home was that she would start talking again. Renesmee had encountered another child on her last walk and the little girl asked her why she talked funny. Since then we hadn't heard another word from her.

"When do we get to go?" Bella asked Carlisle as I got out my phone and called home.

"Alice, she's coming home. Do you…" My sister's were both talking, already barking out commands to their husbands to make sure everything was ready.

"Don't worry, Edward, we will take care of everything," Alice said right before the line clicked off.

"Do you want to dress yourself?" Bella was asking our daughter as I stood up from the bed.

Her head shook only once and while Bella helped her get her pajama shirt off, I began to gather my daughter's things before my father returned with the release papers.

It was already getting dark as I walked out of the hospital holding my baby in my arms. A gust of cold wind blew against us from the left and Renesmee shuttered before Bella handed me a warm blanket.

Charlie was taking us home in his rental car and Jacob was following behind in the Ferrari.

As Charlie pulled the blue Sedan under the awning, Jacob got the door so I could get my baby into the car.

I leaned in to get her in the seat, but Renesmee clung to me. "We're going home, and I'm going to sit right next to you. But you have to wear your seatbelt."

Her hand was on my cheek in an instant and she showed me the times I had let her ride in the car seated on my lap.

I noticed then that Charlie was looking at us with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Bella, will you get her buckled while I go around to the other side?"

That seemed to comfort her and once I was in the back seat, Renesmee was calm, but held on to my hand. What I would give to know her thoughts, but that was still lost to me as was the connection she shared with Jacob in Europe.

Charlie's thoughts were loud in my head. He was greatly concerned by the fact that Renesmee wasn't talking and yet we all knew what she wanted. It seemed like the time to tell him was nearly upon us, but I wasn't going to allow that until Renesmee was asleep.

**~*~*~*~**

The hour and a half drive home had not helped my little girl sleep, and if anything she was more edgy. Once Charlie had the car stopped in back of my parent's house, she was in my arms, and Charlie had seen how fast she moved.

"Dad, why don't we go in and get her things into her room," Bella said pulling him by his left arm very gently.

They left and thankfully my baby was unaware Charlie had seen her.

Jacob opened my door and helped me with the blanket just as Rosalie left the house.

My sister hugged us both, but Renesmee was silent both verbally and mentally.

Inside it was quiet, though I could hear Bella talking to Charlie, and his angry whispers.

_What did he see?_ Jacob thought.

"Later," I said clearly as Esme came into the kitchen.

"We have her room ready," she informed, placing a hand on my daughter's back.

Renesmee's room had been painted and the murals all depicted the Faeries she loved so much in her stories. Renesmee looked at them briefly before resting her cheek back against my shoulder.

Without her touching my cheek an image of Bella was in my mind. "Mommy is talking to Grandpa Charlie."

There wasn't any further response and she was quiet as I sat down on her bed removing her warm winter coat. She had on a clean pair of long pajamas, and she was tired so I leaned back against the pillows stacked against her headboard hoping that finally being here would be the key to helping her through the rest of the pain she was in.

**~*~*~*~**

**Charlie's POV**

I followed my daughter into the large family room ignoring the game on the TV and Jasper's offer to bring me a beer. "Bella, what did I see?" I asked softly, though I wasn't sure why we had to whisper with my granddaughter on the third floor.

"Charlie, sit down," my daughter finally answered, turning to face me.

I did what she said not liking the nervous expression on her face, "Why were you in Europe?"

"Before I can tell you that, I need to explain a few things about me and Renesmee. I need you to swear not to raise your voice, because your granddaughter will hear you even from her room. She's been through enough and I won't have you judging her with what I'm about to tell you."

A few things were already making me uncomfortable, the first of which was Bella using my name instead of "Dad". Call me old fashioned but I was still her father, the second was her tone of voice, but the look on her face forced me into silence.

Bella took a breath wincing as she did, "We were in Rio, at a street fair, when a group of people took her away from us. Edward and I were aware that they were coming for her because we could smell them."

"Now wait just…"

"Please let me finish," Bella whispered.

My daughter was hurting and I was lost on what to do to help her. She told me several things that I once would have never believed, but since that day in my back yard when Jacob turned into a very large dog, I found myself caught up and believing everything she said, "How were you able to know those wolves were coming to find her?"

When Bella paused, she had to take in another breath, "Because, I am a vampire."

That did it I stood up before remembering what she said about Nessie. If she were telling the truth, how in the hell could she have a kid. I ran my hand through my hair as Jacob came to stand next to me. "Give me a second," I told him and he backed off.

"You're telling me that you died and that you came back as a…a…a"

"Vampire?" Emmett asked, and I could hear the humor in his tone.

"Yes, Dad," Bella said.

When Jacob grabbed my arm I was glad. He helped me back into my seat. "So you go out and kill people?"

"No," Carlisle said stepping in. It was then that I realized that they were all vampires.

The doc explained to me about a lot of things, how he came to be, and I kept my eyes on him. He said they didn't drink human blood which was a relief. He also told me that all the movies had it wrong and that this was all very secret.

By the time they finished I wasn't sure what kind of world this was, but my daughter was alive, and I had the most beautiful brilliant granddaughter any grandfather could ever ask for. The rest didn't matter. "I'm glad you trusted me, but this is going to take a while for me to get used to it," I said as Bella sat down next to me, "So how do you know what Nessie wants if she doesn't talk to you."

"She can project anything in her mind into ours, even you or anyone else if she wants," my daughter answered

"Why isn't she talking?"

Bella put her arm around me and I sighed.

"The last walk we took in the hall, Renesmee met another little girl who was her size. The other girl didn't realize that asking Renesmee why she talked funny would hurt her, and we think that's why, but it may just be everything." Bella answered

"How old is she really?" I asked.

"Mentally there isn't a limit," Carlisle explained, "With all that has gone on she's more dependent on her parents than she has been. I've noticed that she is calling you Mommy again," Carlisle said directing his observation to my daughter.

"I know. Dad, if you don't mind I want to go be with them."

"Sure, thanks for trusting me, Bells."

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Edward's POV**

"_Many water lilies with broad green leaves grew in the stream, and it looked as if they were floating on the surface. The leaf which lay furthest from the bank was the largest of them all, and it was to this leaf that the old toad swam with the walnut shell which held Thumbelina."_

As I read from her book, Renesmee held it open for me. She had yawned quite a few times while I was reading, but didn't seem ready for sleep. My daughter put her hand on my cheek showing me Bella. "Mommy is coming," I said.

My wife walked into the room carrying our daughter's favorite purple cup looking more relieved than she had when we got home. I knew that Charlie had accepted what she told him and was glad that there was one less worry for the moment.

"Which story is Daddy reading?" she asked as she settled in the king sized bed on the other side of our little girl.

Renesmee showed her the book and yawned in the process.

A few pages later, the story came to an end, and Renesmee began searching for another, but I put my hand on the book, "It's time for bed."

Her head shook back and forth and I drew my arms around her. "Mommy and I are going to stay right here all night long. Everyone is home now and nothing is going to happen."

My baby rolled over resting her cheek against my chest as Bella pulled the warm blankets around her. Esme had gotten an electric blanket for her bed and that was helping.

Once she was soundly asleep, I looked over at my wife, "How are you feeling?"

"Glad that he knows, afraid that he does," Bella whispered rubbing her hand over Renesmee's back, "I've wanted him to know since before we left Forks. Now that he does, what kind of dangers is my father going to face?"

"That's what I struggled with before you figured out my secret and even after, but I think Charlie's advantage is that he has the La Push pack to keep him safe."

"I wish she would talk, and I wish little kids weren't so honest."

I knew that my wife was getting at, and wished the little girl wouldn't have asked that question, but it was an inevitable part of Renesmee's life. One day when she was ready to go to school someone would likely ask her why she spoke the way she did. All we could do is prepare her for that. It all seemed to want to happen now.

"I think you are her security blanket," Bella mused as our daughter snuggled closer to me even in deep sleep.

What ever Renesmee needed from me, I would give. After that we didn't say much because we didn't really need too.

Bella moved over to my side and I held both of my girls in my arms.

Morning brought with it a fresh set of tears. Renesmee had started awake and was upset that Bella wasn't next to her. That was more trivial than a true emergency, but it also gave me a guide to how set back she truly was. Once we got her calmed down, Alice came with another cup of human blood along with her medicine. Renesmee took both without one word of complaint, though I would ask Carlisle today if the medicine for her ulcers was truly needed.

"What would you like to do?" I asked her as Bella came back to the bed with a pair of jeans and a long green turtle neck.

Our daughter huddled against me not wanting to dress and we didn't push that.

"Would you like to go downstairs and talk to Grandpa Charlie, he's anxious to see you," Bella said as she sat next to Renesmee.

The image of the little girl asking about her voice flashed through my mind as Renesmee's small hand rested on my neck. "Grandpa knows our secret," I said unsure of what kind of reaction that would elicit.

"Is he angry?" she whispered.

"No, baby, he's glad to know," Bella said as we both hugged her.

Once she was aware that Charlie knew, Renesmee wanted to get dressed, letting Bella give her a piggy back ride downstairs.

Charlie was the first to greet us when we entered the kitchen and when Renesmee arrived by his side he smiled and settled her on his lap. "Would you like a bite?" he asked, and Renesmee accepted the fork full of pancakes.

Recalling that I had been her security blanket last night, I sat down in the seat next to Charlie.

"I'm glad I understand better why you don't eat," he said softly as Renesmee took his fork and began to eat more of his pancakes.

"It's something you can't ever let slip, Charlie."

"I'll keep it like I keep Sue's and the rest of those La Push boys." He answered kissing the top of Renesmee's head.

Esme brought a second plate of food for Charlie and Renesmee's purple cup. Right now we were keeping her on human blood well aware that it would help her grow stronger and hopefully help her heal that much faster.

Once the two of them were finished, Charlie started to stand up, and I watched as my daughter began to panic.

He seemed to notice and a moment later she was in my arms content once more.

"Nessie, would you like to come with me to get the presents I brought for you?" Charlie asked?"

"Yes," she whispered.

The rest of my family was in the family room. I knew my sisters wanted to have a birthday party for my baby, but also knew that she would likely have a panic attack.

When Charlie brought his presents, everyone one else followed suit and Renesmee stopped in the middle of one. She put her hand on my cheek and showed me her last birthday party. "Would you like to have one?"

The moment she rolled her eyes we all laughed, and again she smiled. It was a good sign that perhaps things were on the mend even though there would likely be several more bumps in the road.

"Renesmee would like to wait to open her presents until we have a birthday party," I announced.

Rosalie and Alice grabbed the hands of their husbands and flew out the door, leaving Charlie stunned.

"Takes some time to get used too," Jacob said as he walked into the room.

He sat down on the floor and Renesmee slipped from my lap and went over to him. She sat down on his lap pulling his arms around her, and Charlie's thoughts were again loud in my head as he wondered about Jacob's relationship with my daughter.

"Charlie, why don't you ask Jacob some time about something called imprinting," I said knowing that was his secret but also not letting him off the hook now that we were sharing it all.

My father-in-law was more confused and Bella sat next to me punching my shoulder. It actually hurt a little but I knew she didn't mean to harm me.

With the TV set to a Mariners game, and Renesmee content to let Jacob hold her, I wrapped my arms around my wife reveling in the moment of peace before my sisters and their husbands returned for a birthday that my little girl would likely never forget.

**~*~*~*~**

**AN: **_Thank you all for sticking by me through this story, and huge thank yous to all of you who reviewed. Again my thanks goes to __**Mac**__ for Beta reading and keeping up with my crazy need to write. _

_The story Edward was reading to Nessie is __Thumbelina__ by __**Hans Christian Anderson**__. _

_This is the end of this story. But rest assured that a third one is already percolating in my mind and will be forthcoming. Again I'm grateful for all of you who stuck by me, and hope you will stick with me for the next installment which I will put as soon as Mac gets it back my way._


End file.
